


B dorm

by Millita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, there may or may not be smut, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millita/pseuds/Millita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite sharing a place with Shouyo for two years, he had no idea why Shouyo was in B Dorm. Most of the aviation students stayed in A Dorm, and Shouyo definitely wasn't a quiet person. So then why was he in B Dorm? Surely he knew how many people would kill to be in such a quiet and unproblematic dorm. So he must have a reason, right? Kozume shook his head lightly. It didn't really matter. What did matter was the fact that Shouyo would find another room-mate very easily. After all, he was staying in one of the best dorms on campus. Not to mention, he's a fun and lovable room-mate. Still, Kozume was worried. He really didn't want Shouyo to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters this is going to have, or how often I'll post. This is my very first work please let me live.  
> ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯
> 
> My tumblr:http://phlegmaticbabe.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

It had all gone to shit. Shouyo wasn't exactly sure when his life had began to go to shit. All he knew was that right now everything sucked. He had no fucking idea how he was going to explain to his parents why he missed two whole weeks of classes. His anxiety had just gotten incredibly bad and he found getting out of bed was just too hard to do these past two weeks. But, that was definitely not a viable excuse he could use. Besides, he was certain that his parents were tired of him blaming every irresponsible thing he did on his anxiety. It was going to take hours of studying to make up his grades, and he was already so tired. He lazily pulled out his textbook, and slammed it on his desk in front of him. He only wished that academics were his only problem. His long time roomie Kozume was moving out soon too. Normally, he wouldn't care about some random room mate moving out. But, Kozume was the best room mate that Shouyo had ever had. They played games together, helped each other with assignments, talked to each other when they couldn't sleep, and even occasionally went to parties. They were _friends._ None of the room-mates Shouyo had lived with before were nearly as cool and friendly as Kozume. Abruptly Shouyo's phone started ringing and brought him out of his daze. “Mom just had to call right now, huh.” He stared at his phone for thirty seconds before answering, to brace himself for the yelling he was about to endure.

“Hi mom, how are you?” Shouyo barely got his question out before his mom went off on him.

“Shouyo! What happened to your grades!? You were doing so well just two weeks ago! Are you sure majoring in aviation isn't too hard for you!?” She wasn't even upset with him, she was just worried.

Shouyo hated worrying his parents, especially his mom. It had taken him months to convince them to let him go to college. They really weren't willing to pay for it since his grades in high school had been so awful, and on top of that, he didn't have any experience being away from home anyway.

“Don't worry, mom! I just need a little bit of time to bring my grades back up!” Shouyo exclaimed a bit louder than he meant to, but he was being truthful.

He had become incredibly great at cramming and studying harder in short periods of time. Two years of college just does that to you. His mother sighed in both relief and frustration. “Okay, I trust you. But, your father is still very upset about this.”

Shouyo nodded silently unsure of how to reply. He stared at his room door in silence for a few seconds, “I'm so sorry, mom. I'm going to work so much harder from now on!”

His mother giggled, “You're always so quick to bounce back, Shouyo. We love you very much. Please do your best and take good care of yourself.” Shouyo smiled widely and told his mother he loved her before hanging up the phone.

“Well, that went much better than I expected.” He commented to himself. He struggled to bring his attention back to his textbook. “I've got to major in aviation first to become a pilot. How else am I gonna fly?” He muttered to himself as he finally opened his textbook and started reading.

 

 

 

Kozume got home around three am. He unlocked the door to his apartment and wasn't at all surprised to see his room-mate sprawled across the floor reading.

“Oh! Kozume, you're back! Feels like you've been gone for ages!” Shouyo beamed at him, smiling just a little too widely for someone who was up studying at three in the morning.

Regardless, Kozume smiled back at him weakly. “I was here earlier, but you were actually at class for once.”

Shouyo made an offended noise and flailed his arms, “I'm _trying_ okay!”

He glared at Kozume (who was giggling at him softly) for a minute, before going back to studying. Kozume and Shouyo's apartment wasn't the biggest, but it was cozy. They had a small living room with an red couch, a TV, and a PlayStation 4 (that Kozume had brought with him from home). Their kitchen wasn't very big, but they did have a decently sized fridge, freezer, and a stove. The two boys shared a room with a bunk bed, but they each had their own desk and respective belongings. Kozume headed straight for the kitchen and opened the fridge. He hadn't eaten anything all day.

“Should you really be eating so late?” Shouyo asked abruptly, as if sensing that Kozume was in the kitchen. Kozume pretended not to hear Shouyo and continued to scan the fridge. Most of it was Shouyo's high sodium leftovers from various restaurants. Kozume pulled out a pudding cup and grabbed a spoon from the cabinet.

“You're not even going to get a decent meal? Dude, you just got off work aren't you starving!?”

Kozume made a scrunchy face, “You're not even studying, are you?” Shouyo made another offended noise.

“W-What makes you say that!? I am totally studying!”

Kozume ate a spoonful of pudding and sighed. “No, you're not. You're being over observant of what I'm doing, and I bet you even closed your textbook.” As if on cue, Shouyo slid into the kitchen with his textbook clenched in his hand.

“So what if I did!? I'm just taking a break! What's wrong with taking a break to see how my roomie is doing!?” Kozume narrowed his eyes at Shouyo. His tiny friend was being much too loud, but still looking oddly passionate.

Shouyo glared at Kozume waiting for an answer, but never got one. His older friend just stood there avoiding eye contact and eating pudding.

“Sorry, I distracted you.” Kozume said finally, after finishing his food.

He threw the empty cup away and headed back for the door.

“W-what? Where are you going? You just got back!” Shouyo whined at him, latching onto his shirt.

“Shouyo, don't pull on my shirt like that. If you mess it up, then you'll have to buy me a new one.” Kozume gently pushed Shouyo's hand away.

Shouyo made a dissatisfied noise and folded his arms. “I'm going to hang out with Tetsurou tonight since I'll only distract you here.” Kozume explained, as he pulled out his cellphone.

“You're obviously feeling bad about me moving out and I'm really sorry, but you need to get used to me not being around. And you know, actually focus on your studies.” He added, not looking up from his phone screen.

Shouyo knew that Kozume was right. Kozume was _always_ right when it came to deciphering all of Shouyo's moods. “You're right as usual. God, how am I going to find another room-mate who's nearly as cool as you!?”

Kozume's cheeks flushed a light pink, “I'll ask Tetsurou if he knows anyone.”

Shouyo smiled wide and nudged Kozume in his side. “You mean you'll ask your _boyfriend_ to find me a new room-mate?”

Kozume's eyes widened at the words “boyfriend” and his cheeks turned a deep red. “Tetsurou is _not_ my boyfriend. We're just really good friends.”

Shouyo gave his older buddy a skeptical look. Kozume furrowed his brows. “Shouyo you're so embarrassing.”

“What!? How am I embarrassing!? Who would be embarrassed to have Tetsurou as their boyfriend!? He's hot!” Shouyo exclaimed completely dumbfounded.

Kozume made a scrunchy face at him. “Tetsurou is not hot. He's just another jock.”

Shouyo gasped loudly at him. “No way! He's got that tan caramel skin, and he's got smooth black hair, a-and...”

Kozume somehow managed to make his initial scrunchy face even scrunchier.

“First of all, he's not tan. He's black, Shouyo. Second of all, he literally doesn't even comb his hair. It's the exact opposite of smooth.”

Shouyo squinted at Kozume and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

“Alright well...if you're done accusing me of dating Tetsurou, I'm gonna leave now.” Shouyo knew that he could trust Kozume to help him find a room-mate. After all, Tetsurou did know tons of people, and they can't be all bad right? Still Shouyo was feeling clingy.

“Wait!” He exclaimed abruptly right as Kozume was turning the doorknob.

“Yes?” Kozume asked with mild irritation in his voice.

“He's got abs too....” Shouyo said quietly.

Kozume cocked his head around and made a face. “ _What_?”

Shouyo cleared his throat, “K-Tetsurou. He's got the tightest abs too...they're like _woah!_ ”

Kozume sighed, and headed through the door. “I'll see you around, Shouyo. Oh, and don't forget I'm moving on Thursday.”

And just like that, Kozume closed the door. Shouyo nodded to himself. There was no way that he could forget when Kozume was moving to his own place. “Wait...” Shouyo had no idea what day it was. He dropped his textbook and hastily pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked his calendar anxiously and felt himself sweating as soon as he opened the app.

“Fuck, today is Wednesday!”

 

 

When Shouyo woke up it was twelve in the afternoon. He woke up on his bed covered in his favorite fleece Pokemon blanket. He abruptly sat up and rummaged through the bed sheets for his phone. After throwing some graphic tee shirts, and a pair of jeans on the floor he found his iPhone.

“Fuck, I don't have any classes until three. What am I doing awake!?” He yelled in frustration, tossing his blanket off the bed.

This was a decision he immediately regretted, his dorm was so damn cold. He shivered and rubbed his bare shoulders. Wait....when did he put on a tank top? Shouyo was certain that he had been wearing the same orange v-neck for the past 3 days. While he was sitting in bed questioning everything, his blanket was thrown back up to him.

“Why do you always throw everything down here when you wake up?” Kozume peered at him from his desk (which was exactly where all of Shouyo's shit had landed).

“S-sorry, Kozume. But, hey you won't have to deal with my shit come tomorrow!” Shouyo smiled brightly at him.

“Yeah...but, I'm going to miss you. You make everything so interesting, Shouyo.” Kozume smiled back at him.

Everything seemed absolutely perfect in that moment. The sun was shining through their window just a little bit, and the two of them were at peace. They were comfortable, and it felt as though nothing could go wrong. Sure, Shouyo was a pilot in training at the bottom of his class, and his dorm was cold as fuck, and Kozume was leaving in a few hours. But, in that very moment it felt as if none of that even mattered. Shouyo jumped down from his bed excitedly. This was another immediate regret, as he landed right on his face.

“Shouyo...are you okay?” Kozume stared at the short ginger with utmost concern.

Shouyo nodded furiously despite his red face being covered in carpet marks. He pulled himself off of the floor and yawned loudly. “So, did Tetsurou say if he knew anyone willing to room with me?”

Kozume spun around in his chair, “He said that him and Koutarou will ask around for you. I gave him your number too, so he'll call to let you know.”

Shouyo nodded, “Alright well I'm going back to sleep.”

Kozume smiled lightly as Shouyo lazily crawled back into bed. The truth was that he and Shouyo happened to be in one of the nicest and quietest dorms on campus. Since most of the business students, and engineers stayed in B Dorm it was really quiet. That was the exact reason Kozume decided to stay in B Dorm despite majoring in game design and computer animation. He wanted peace and quiet, and so what if he had to walk a bit far to get too classes. Despite sharing a place with Shouyo for two years he had no idea why Shouyo was in B Dorm. Most of the aviation students stayed in A Dorm, and Shouyo definitely wasn't a quiet person. So then why was he in B Dorm? Surely he knew how many people would kill to be in such a quiet and unproblematic dorm. So he must have a reason, right? Kozume shook his head lightly. It didn't really matter. What did matter was the fact that Shouyo would find another room-mate very easily. After all, he was staying in one of the best dorms on campus. Not to mention, he's a fun and lovable room-mate. Still, Kozume was worried. He really didn't want Shouyo to get into trouble. _Buzz._ Tetsuro texted him.

“Speaking of trouble...” Kozume commented under his breath.

 

Yoooo! Dude, I found this theater nerd who's totally down do room with your lil bro! (get it, lil bro? Because he's like a bro to you...and he's lil! Lmao) So I gave him you guys room number and told him to show up at six! You'll be out by then so you wont have to worry about interviewing him or anything lmao

 

Kozume narrowed his eyes. Tetsurou had been his friend since they were kids. The two of them knew nearly everything about each other. So of course, Kozume could tell that Tetsurou had been drinking. He added too many o's onto his yo and he said lmao twice in one text. He definitely had a problem. And what's with him just telling some random kid to show up at Shouyo's place at six?

“What if he had a class?” Kozume asked under his breath (even though he knew that Shouyo would be home).

Even more so, why would a theater major want to stay in B Dorm? Kozume had only met one theater major and that was Koutarou. He was Tetsurou's loud and obnoxious room-mate and he was always going on about how bitchy all the theater majors are. According to him “They're all primadonna's and drama queens! They think they're too good for everything! They're the worst! Except me, of course.” Kozume sighed and replied to Tetsurou with a simple “k”. All he could do was hope for the best.

 

 

 

 

“What do you think I should wear, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked happily as he held up two different shirts.

“They both look equally gay, Shittykawa.” Hajime replied dully.

“Geez, you're the worst! We haven't seen each other in _years_ and you're still being so cold!” Tooru whined at him.

Hajime and Tooru had gone to the same primary and high school. For years the two of them had always been together. But, they had gone to different colleges. Hajime went off abroad to become a doctor, and Tooru moved to Tokyo to study theater. 

“Sorry. I was just so happy to get rid of you.” Hajime said coldly.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime folded his arms, “Is this really what you want to do? We haven't seen each other since we started college, and now we finally see each other...”

He could feel himself blushing and trailed off. Tooru eyed him closely. He knew _exactly_ what that was about, but he decided to ignore it.

“I'm going to be getting a new roomie, Iwa-chan! I need to make a good first impression!”

“It's impossible for you not to.”Hajime thought to himself.

Tooru was tall, stylish, pompous, and had near flawless fair skin. It was impossible for him to make a bad impression if he just kept his mouth shut. After all, everyone always fawns over him despite his being an omega primadonna. He was way too high maintenance and that was exactly why it had never worked out between the two of them. Hajime watched with immense boredom as Tooru stared intently at both of the shirts.

“A gay black button down, or a gay white button down. Such a hard decision.” He announced, leaning back into his chair.

Tooru raised an eyebrow at him, “You're wearing a gay black button down right now, you little shit.”

Hajime sighed, “I know. But, I've never seen _you_ wear a gay black button down, or a gay white button down.”

Tooru cleared his throat, and began to speak but Hajime interrupted him.

“I know you're one fake son of a bitch, but do you really think you have to wear a button down? You don't even _like_ button downs.”

Tooru clicked his tongue, and hit Hajime square in the face with a pillow.

“I'm moving into B Dorm. On campus that's where all the business majors are. I wanna make a good impression, and fit in.”

Hajime pushed the pillow out of his face and looked at Tooru in disbelief.

“They'll be able to smell the theater on you. Just look at your hair, you look like some gay teen idol.”

Tooru gasped and placed his hand on his chest dramatically.

“Thank you, for further proving my point.” Hajime remarked lazily.

 "What's wrong with looking like a gay teen idol anyway? Do you know how many hours it takes to style my hair!?"

Hajime knew the exact answer to this question. How could he not? He had been stuck with this drama king for what was essentially his entire life.

"It only takes an hour, but just barely."

Tooru looked at Hajime in disbelief. His own best friend had said his hair "just barely" took an hour. He needed an entire hour to get his hair to look perfect.

Hajime sighed, "Anyway what time is your big dramatic business dorm interview?"

 "It's at six, which only leaves me three hours to get ready."

Hajime glanced at his watch. It was exactly three o'clock. Did Tooru really invite him over to help him get dressed? Tooru didn't even need his help, the guy was already attractive and sociable. His fashion sense was a bit...extra, but he still always found a way to get what he wanted.

"I really feel bad for the poor kid who's going to be your room-mate."

Tooru raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You mean the _lucky_ kid who's going to be my room-mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyo tried to apologize but really just ended up laughing even more. His cheeks turned a strawberry red and he was clutching his stomach as he laughed. Tooru watched him in awe. He was stunning. Shouyo's tangerine hair was being perfectly complimented by the sunlight shining in through the window. His warm fawn skin looked astonishingly smooth, and Tooru even noticed that he had small dimples. Tooru smiled without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! I am still actually alive! I am the actual queen of procrastination lmao sorry this took so long! This chapter is still hella short but I think they'll be gradually getting longer! Which means that they'll take me even more time to publish. But, I'm sure you guys have tons of amazing fics to read in the meantime! ( You should read some of kenmai's stuff she's so gr8) I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, please leave kudos and comments! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

 

Tooru felt incredibly out of place at B Dorm's residence. The area was relatively quiet but still crowded. There were lots of students hanging out in cliques under trees and sitting on benches. This of course, was normal for residences on campus. The thing that was bothering him was the fact that everyone was staring at him. When he walked past the various cliques and squads hanging around the building, they all turned their attention to him. Of course, Tooru knew he was hot. He was used to being the centre of attention, hell he loved being the centre of attention. But, this attention was much different than the kind he was used to. They weren't just staring at him, they were _glaring_ at him with utter disgust and hatred.

“What the hell is going on?” Tooru asked himself under his breath.

 

He had no idea what the fuck their problem was. What could he have done wrong? Not only is he pretty, but he's also super popular. He's been to essentially everyone's parties at every dorm for christ's sake! On top of that, he hadn't even spoken to anyone since he showed up. He didn't have the opportunity to offend anyone, so why were they glaring at him? Tooru clicked his tongue irritably as he opened the door to the main B dorm building.

 

“It really is quiet here.” He commented to himself as he looked around.

 

There was a small bulletin board posted on the wall with multiple sign up sheets for various clubs. Stapled rather messily in front of the sign up sheets were a list of study tips based on your MBTI type. Tooru narrowed his eyes. He sure hoped that the bulletins on other floors had more interesting stuff stapled to them. Yawning, he lazily moved away from the board to examine the rest of the room. There was a rather large help desk placed in the very centre of the room. Behind it were multiple trophies and awards that multiple students had won over the years, along with pictures of alumni he didn't recognize. After deciding that there was nothing interesting in the room whatsoever, Tooru decided to head on up to meet his new room mate. Koutaru had given him the room number on a piece of paper earlier, and he stowed it away in his jeans pocket for safe keeping. He pulled out the piece of messily folded paper and unfolded it best he could without tearing it.

 

“B....” He couldn't make out the numbers at all. Koutaru's handwriting was a major bitch. Tooru sighed and crumpled the paper in his hand. The help desk was fucking empty, and he wasn't about to go to every floor and room looking for the right place. He cocked his head around, and examined the dull room once again. He seriously considered asking one of the students outside for help, but quickly decided against it. The pretty boy took out his cellphone and called Koutaru.

 

“YOOOOOO! What's up, bro?” Koutaru's voice was so loud that Tooru had to move the phone away from his ear.

 

“Did you make your note indecipherable on purpose?” Tooru asked audaciously.

 

Koutaru made a noise that sounded like both a hoot and a whine. “W-What!? My writing is perfect!”

 

Tooru rolled his eyes. “Your writing is shit. What was the room number?”

 

Tooru could hear Koutaru shuffling around his room, and throwing things down. The dude-bro was silent for approximately five minutes before Tooru got irritated.

 

“You lost it, didn't you?" Tooru asked in an arrant tone.

 

“W-Well, I guess you could say that. B-But uh....” Koutaru stuttered nervously.

 

Tooru sighed and looked around the room again. To his surprise, there was now someone sitting at the help desk. They had curly jet black hair, and an array of golden piercings in their ears. However, they were nose deep in an textbook. Tooru abruptly hung up on the stuttering Koutaru, and strutted over to the desk. As if the stranger had sensed his movements, they looked up at him abruptly.

 

“Oh, it's you! How are you, sassy owl-kun?” Tooru beamed leaning over the desk.

 

“Hi, Tooru. I'm alright.” They replied resting their book besides them.

 

 

Tooru had only met Keiji once before at a party, but he would recognize their face anywhere. For starters at said party they were a huge shit talker under the influence of alcohol. In addition to that they were really hot. Keiji was tall and slim with a smooth tawny beige complexion. He also wore an exasperated expression all the time which was actually quite endearing.

 

“I haven't seen you in ages! Are you still with Koutaru by any chance?” 

 

“Yes, why do you ask?” Keiji raised an eyebrow. He didn't trust Tooru for jack shit.

 

“Hey there's no need to look so suspicious! I just was wondering if you could decipher his awful handwriting.” Tooru promptly presented the note.

 

Keiji's blue-green eyes scanned the note.  _B31......_ Was Tooru moving in? He cringed at the thought, god the guy was just honestly so _extra_. He really didn't want any troublemakers ruining the one consistently quiet place on campus. Well, not consistently quiet. It's more like relatively since there is that ginger shorty who gets loud sometimes (particularly when his friends come over). Abruptly, Keiji's thinking was interrupted by Tooru.

 

“God, even you can't read it?” He whined loudly.

 

“It says B31. That's on the third floor.” Keiji replied handing Tooru his note back.

 

Tooru beamed and yelled a quick thanks before scurrying over to the elevator. Keiji narrowed his eyes. Yeah, that fucker was definitely planning on moving in. But, who rooms in B31 anyway?

 

 

 

Shouyo was in awe, no he was in complete shock. He had invited Tobio and Hitoka over for a study session, but they somehow ended up playing some Just Dance games. It was all fun and games when they had started earlier, but now things were intense. After Tobio and him had gotten too competitive and broke a plate, Hitoka intervened. To everyone's surprise (but mainly Hitoka's) she was an amazing dancer. She was getting nothing but five stars since she started but so was Tobio. Naturally, he insisted on playing the hardest dances in attempt to beat her. So, they started dancing non stop to the hardest songs. And right now, Shouyo was watching his two best friends absolutely fucking slay the sweat version of the gentleman dance.

 

“How do you guys do that? You're so in sync!” He exclaimed not taking his eyes off of his two friends.

 

“Shut up, boke! You're distracting me!” Tobio's cheeks were flushing red as he tried to focus on the screen.

 

“You're so mean! I was complimenting you! In all honesty I'm surprised you can dance so well since you're usually so clumsy!” Shouyo blurted out.

 

Tobio abruptly stopped dancing and turned to face Hitoka. He wore a grave expression.

 

“T-Tobio are you okay?”

 

Tobio cleared his throat and glanced at Shouyo before turning back to her.

 

“Hitoka....am I clumsy?”

 

Hitoka nervously twirled her blonde hair around her finger. She shot Shouyo a desperate look as if to say “please help me”.

 

“A-ah, Tobio...what I meant to say was...” Shouyo began but quickly stopped.

 

Tobio was glaring at him, though he didn't look particularly intimidating. If anything he was looking genuinely _embarrassed._ Shouyo directed his attention to Hitoka, and Tobio followed suit. _Fuck my life_ Hitoka thought to herself.

 

“Well you're not really clumsy. I'd say that you're just a bit...awkward.” Hitoka confessed honestly.

 

Tobio nodded and collapsed onto the couch evidently deep in thought. However, he didn't get to think for very long because soon Shouyo was shouting again.

 

“What!? He's totally clumsy _and_ awkward! You both are!”

 

Hitoka's cheeks flushed a light pink. She collapsed on the couch besides Tobio and buried her face into her hands. She knew she was an awkward klutz but it still hurt to hear Shouyo say it.

 

“Fuck you, you're no prize either!” Tobio proclaimed abruptly pointing directly at Shouyo.

 

“You wanna go!? I'll fight you!” Shouyo yelled loudly pointing at Tobio.

 

Tobio stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He glared at Shouyo with a nasty expression on his face. Shouyo did the same and stuck out his tongue.

 

“No one is fighting anyone!” Hitoka exclaimed.

 

Both boys put their hands down and turned to look at her. Hitoka had somehow managed to recover from her embarrassment just in time to intervene.

 

“It's not a good idea! If you two fight, you're going to break something. Shouyo don't you have someone coming over later after we leave?”

 

Tobio nodded and sat back down. He did have enough decency to not ruin Shouyo's place if the guy had someone coming over.

 

Hitoka muttered under her breath “Why are you two always trying to fight each other over every little thing anyway?”

 

Tobio decided to ignore this, mainly because he could hardly hear her. He decided to try to relax and spread out on Shouyo's couch. Shouyo on the other hand was staring at his phone with a stressed expression. 

 

“Guys...” He began, but was quickly interrupted.

 

There was a knock on the door. It was six fifteen...Shouyo's potential new room-mate was supposed to show up fifteen minutes ago. He had forgotten all about that guy but still couldn't decide if it was good or bad that he was late. Hitoka and Tobio were still chilling on his couch which wasn't really a problem. After all, if this guy didn't like his friends then he could go fuck himself. 

But still, the two of them were staring at him with big eyes that screamed _“Well aren't you going to answer the door?”_

 

“So, guys. I have a confession....I sort of forgot what time Kozume told me that this guy was coming over and well that's probably him at the door.” Shouyo blurted out.

 

“Boke! How could you forget what time he's coming over!?” Tobio asked agitated. He glared at Shouyo and headed towards the door.

 

“Hey, don't answer my door for me!” Shouyo jumped at his friend.

 

The two started pushing and pulling each other away from the door. Since Tobio was much taller than Shouyo, it was really just a matter of pulling the shorter boy's hair. But, Shouyo was digging his nails into Tobio's waist trying to get him away from the door. The dark haired boy somehow managed to get his hand on the door knob. He looked down at Shouyo with a successful grin.

 

“Um guys...does it really matter who opens the door?” Hitoka asked looking curiously at the both of them.

 

Shouyo let go of Tobio and folded his arms. There really was no point in fighting about this. Even though it was _his_ apartment, there was no real problem with Tobio opening the door. Or at least that's what he thought. However when Tobio opened the door his eyes widened and he immediately tried to close it back. If the person on the other side hadn't stuck their leg in then the door definitely would have closed. Both Hitoka and Shouyo stared at Tobio in disbelief. His face was stained with irritation but he didn't say anything.

 

“What the actual fuck, Tobio?” Shouyo asked irritated as he pushed the boy out of the way.

 

He opened the door properly and came face to face with someone he had never seen before. The first thing Shouyo had noticed was that he was tall, way too tall. The man in front of him was at least six feet and thus towering over him. The second thing Shouyo noticed was that he was way too hot. The stranger had chestnut brown hair swept outwards which made him look exactly like some kpop band member. Fuck, his eyes were an even deeper chocolate brown which complimented his hair all too perfectly. And as if that wasn't enough, his skin was absolutely flawless and acne free. Either that or he was wearing make-up (in all honesty Shouyo couldn't tell).

The ginger was at a complete loss for words and his cheeks were florid. Why was this guy so hot? He looked like he was king or something just standing there smiling proudly. Were people even allowed to be this hot? Shouyo was embarrassed, frustrated, and excited all at once.

 

“Hi! You're Shouyo, right? It's nice to meet you.” The stranger beamed at him and shook his hand.

 

“It's nice to meet you too.....” Shouyo trailed off. He had no fucking idea what this guy's name was. No one had told him the guy's name. Or had he just forgotten? He tried to think of what such a hot guy's name would be.

 

“Tooru.” The stranger announced with a bright smile.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot your name.” Something just told Shouyo that Tooru's smile was fake, but he smiled back regardless.

 

“It's fine! Though it does hurt to have someone cute forgot your name,” Tooru placed his hand on his chest over dramatically. “I guess I'll just have to give you a reason to remember my name.” He added in a much lower voice.

 

Shouyo had no idea to reply. What the fuck was that intimidating aura Tooru gave off just now? Tooru grinned. This Shouyo guy was really cute. He was only about 5'4 and hadn't stopped blushing since the two of them had made eye contact. And as much as it bothered Tooru to admit it, there was something mesmerizing about his sunset orange hair and amber eyes.

 

“W-Well do you wanna come inside?” Shouyo stammered after recovering from whatever the hell Tooru had done.

 

The tall brunette smiled at Shouyo graciously as he stepped inside. The dorm was very roomy he had to admit. There was a blue couch in the immediate centre of the room, with an orange table in front of it. And seated on the couch were none other than Tobio and some blonde girl Tooru felt like he had seen before. The TV in front of them was still displaying a paused Just Dance game. Tooru didn't anticipate there still being people here. When he had showed up fifteen minutes ago he heard all the noise they were making and decided to come back later. But now it was later and they were still here. He had planned on flirting with Shouyo until he agreed to let him stay here, but what if one of those two tried to interfere? Tobio was already a pain in the ass, and who knew what that awkward looking girl was like.

 

“I didn't expect you to still have company, Chibi-chan.” He said.

 

Shouyo grimaced at the words chibi-chan. _Best to ignore it_ he thought to himself.

 

“Oh yeah sorry about that,”Shouyo looked over at Hitoka and Tobio. “Though, it's not really a big deal is it?”

 

“No of course not! It just surprised me a bit is all,” Tooru lied blatantly. “But, it does make sense. Tobio-chan you must have been the one who tried to close the door on me.” He added in a cheeky tone.

 

“You two know each other?” Shouyo and Hitoka asked in unison.

 

“We went to the same high school.” Tobio announced with a blank expression.

 

At one point, there was no one that Tobio looked up to more than Tooru. They were really close for a long time until Tooru threw him away. Of course, Tooru was always better than him at everything. That stupid shiny pretty boy had the best grades, athletic ability, and even negotiating skills. Back in high school all Tobio wanted was to be like that. But, Tooru used him and just moved on as if they had never met. Even when he got a scholarship to the exact same college that Tobio was at...he never even approached him. And in all honesty, Tobio was a bit happy about that. He had nothing to say to this tool. And he was going to leave before this tool could say anything to him.

 

“Anyway, Shouyo I've got a class to get to. I'll see you guys later,” Tobio equipped his backpack and breezed right past Shouyo and Tooru. He could feel Tooru looking down on him. He didn't look back at him, he just kept walking.

 

Tooru narrowed his eyes. Now that Tobio was gone he felt like his plan would go much more smoothly. However, he did wish the guy hadn't pulled such a scene leaving. Now Shouyo was definitely suspicious of him.

 

“Uhm Shouyo,” Hitoka was holding her bag in her lap. “I think I'd better go too.”

 

Tooru didn't recall meeting the blonde before until she stood up. Her hair was a rich golden oak color and her eyes reminded Tooru of citrine. She worked at a coffee shop near campus, and went to some art school that was also in the area. Tooru used to visit the shop quite frequently, especially in his first year. As she was leaving she stopped to tell him goodbye. Tooru wasn't surprised that she had remembered him but still felt nice that she still seemed to think good of him. Even if she was wrong, it still felt nice to see she obviously thought he was kind.

 

 

 

 

“Stupid, Tobio. Why does he have to be such an emo edge-lord all the time?” Shouyo whined.

 

Tooru chucked lightly. Tobio _did_ dramatically storm off like an edge lord but now he was alone with Shouyo.

 

“Well, I guess I'll just show you around now,” Shouyo headed towards the kitchen and beckoned Tooru to follow him.

 

There wasn't much of a kitchen to show. There was a plain white fridge, black stove, and a few brown cabinets. Tooru noticed it was much smaller than the one is apartment. But, of course he was paying a really high rent to live in such a nice place off campus. He would have never considered having such a small and basic kitchen before. But now he was flat broke and couldn't afford any more expensive ass rent fees. After he was done looking around the kitchen he followed Shouyo to the bedroom.

 

The room was more spacious than he anticipated. There were two desks, drawers, and an average sized closet. The room was decorated with various video game posters, and one rather big pokemon poster. There were also bunk beds which Tooru absolutely hated. Neither beds were made up and the top bunk specifically had an array of clothes scattered on it. He put his hand on the bunk and squeezed the mattress. It wasn't the softest but it wasn't really bad either.

 

“The top bunk is mine.” Shouyo commented.

 

Tooru raised an eyebrow. The ginger was sitting on a roller chair in front of his desk and watching Tooru closely. His face was made up to say “ _Try me bitch_.”

 

“You're on top huh, that's surprising,” Tooru folded his arms and didn't break eye contact with Shouyo. “Anyway when I move in I'm going to take the top bunk.”

 

“I didn't say you could move in.” Shouyo snapped.

 

Tooru's eyes widened. There was something pissing him off about the sassy way Shouyo snapped at him. But, there was also something alluring about it. Tooru couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason he felt obligated to make Shouyo like him. He gazed at Shouyo utterly speechless.

 

“I don't even know anything about you except your name, Tooru. So don't waltz in here claiming bunks already,” Shouyo spun around in his chair. “It's not like you have to take a test to room with me or anything, but...” He trailed off and fidgeted around in his seat uncomfortably.

 

“Something about you is totally giving me a bad vibe.” Shouyo confessed.

 

 _What the fuck?_ Tooru repeatedly asked himself that question in his head. He had been called plethora of insults before (Most of which were from Iwa-chan). In addition he had been discourteously insulted many different ways too but, no one had ever told him he gave off a “bad vibe” before.

 

“What about me is giving you a bad vibe?” Tooru asked in a distressed tone.

 

“You're just so sketchy, there are a lot of things giving me a bad vibe!” Shouyo exclaimed flailing his hands around.

 

“There's nothing sketchy about me!” Tooru snapped childishly.

 

“Everything is sketchy about you!” Shouyo squealed back immediately after the words had departed Tooru's lips.

 

“For starters, you're way too pretty! But, you're also really intimidating,” Shouyo paused and put his hand on his chin as if trying to find the words to say. “And as soon as you showed up both of my friends left fucking immediately!”

 

“Tobio-chan is just angsty about high school. He left because seeing me obviously brought back some bad memories for him,” Tooru paused to look at Shouyo. The ginger's round brown eyes were focused on him. He could feel something fluttering in his stomach.

 

Shouyo had to avert his eyes from Tooru's. He felt awkward for staring so long (mainly because he was barely listening). He was thinking about how good Tooru actually looked, and was worried that it showed on his face. His cheeks were flushing a wine red. To be totally honest with himself, Shouyo didn't even know why he was picking a fight with Tooru. Though surely it had something to do with the way that the shiny pretty boy had called him “chibi-chan” earlier.

 

“Chibi-chan you look like you don't believe me! Do you think I'm secretly a mass murderer or something?”

 

“Don't call me chibi-chan!” Shouyo exclaimed flustered.

 

“But you're so tiny, chibi-chan.” Tooru replied nonchalantly.

 

“I'm still growing!” Shouyo yelled interrupting him.

 

“Are you sure? You're in your second year already aren't you?” Tooru asked peering at the ginger.

 

“Fuck you. You're not nearly as cool as Kozume.” Shouyo commented folding his arms.

 

Shouyo's eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had said.

 

“Your old roomie? I guess he was pretty great.” Tooru said.

 

“Yeah, he was the best room-mate I ever had,” Shouyo tapped his fingers on his jeans stiffly. “He was my best friend.”

 

“I understand. When my best friend moved away from me I was pretty upset too. It felt like no one would compare to him,” Tooru knelt down in front of Shouyo's chair. The two boys locked eyes.

 

“But, there are plenty of great people out there and I'm one of them.” He boasted with a proud smile.

 

Shouyo tried to keep a straight face instead of smiling. He felt like Tooru was being serious but he still wanted to laugh at him. After all the guy had just revealed what an egotistical person he is. That was so embarrassing. Shouyo couldn't help smiling, and then chuckling. Tooru was looking at him in shock. The taller boy scooted away from him slightly.

 

“What's so funny? I'm being serious,” Tooru sat down on the bottom bunk and gestured towards his chest. “I'm an awesome person and I'll prove it to you!”

 

“You sound like some kind of self centered king!” Shouyo barely said through a fit of giggles.

 

“You're so mean, chibi-chan!” Tooru replied in a hurt tone.

 

Shouyo tried to apologize but really just ended up laughing even more. His cheeks turned a strawberry red and he was clutching his stomach as he laughed. Tooru watched him in awe. He was stunning. Shouyo's tangerine hair was being perfectly complimented by the sunlight shining in through the window. His warm fawn skin looked astonishingly smooth, and Tooru even noticed that he had small dimples. Tooru smiled without even realizing it.

 

“I'm sorry.” Shouyo announced once he had finally managed to stop laughing.

 

“It's fine, chibi-chan. You look super adorable when you laugh.” Tooru replied.

 

Shouyo's cheeks were flushed again and he furrowed his brows. He muttered under his breath “don't call me chibi-chan”.

 

“Anyway chibi-chan, do you want to go out sometime?”

 

“A-Are you asking me on a date?” Shouyo stammered with a dumbfounded expression.

 

“I wouldn't call it a date,” Tooru replied calmly as he retrieved his cellphone from his pocket. “I'm just inviting you to hang out with me so we can get to know each other. After all, you do only know my name.”

 

That was one hell of a save. Truth be told Tooru really just wanted to be alone with Shouyo again and see that majestic smile. But, getting to know his new room-mate was another reason too. Though he was still so awestruck by Shouyo that he was barely thinking about the fact that he didn't know much about the cutie.

 

“Let's exchange numbers so we can plan something.” Tooru said handing Shouyo his phone.

 

Shouyo nodded quietly and handed Tooru his phone as well.

 

 

 

After the two boys exchanged numbers Tooru left (apparently he had some night rehearsal to get to). Shouyo let himself lazily fall into his couch. That guy was really flirting with him a lot. Shouyo knew he could be dense, but he wasn't _that_ dense. Tooru was good looking though so he didn't really mind. He had decided that he would hang out with Tooru once and if there were no evident problems then they would start living together. Still is it really a good idea to let that guy be his new room-mate? Well he can't be that bad if he's a friend of Koutaru and Tetsuro. Those two may be party gods but they never hang out with assholes. Besides in all honesty Tooru didn't seem like all that bad a guy. 

 

 

Tooru couldn't help smiling at rehearsal for the school's production of Spring Awakening. This of course, pissed nearly everyone off. They were trying to get through sad and angsty scenes but Tooru was ruining everything with that stupid smile of his. Truth be told he was trying to stop smiling but he just couldn't stop himself. He wouldn't have to pay high rent any more, or get an uber everyday so he could get to class on time. Part of him was a little sad to be giving up his spoiled diva lifestyle, but he was still so excited. He'd get to live with Shouyo who was quite possibly the cutest boy he had ever seen. He would get to go to parties with him, and eat dinner with him, and best of all he would get to see him smiling. Every single day he would wake up in the same room as that sweet sunshine boy. There was no way in hell Tooru could stop smiling. After all, an opportunity had presented itself and he was an opportunist. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin this for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the gentleman dance video if you wanna check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jV_DfD_gojY  
> It's one of my favorite dances from all the just dance games and so I really wanted to make my faves dance to it!  
> Also here's my actual mom's ao3 if you're looking for other cool fics to read: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter of B Dorm? On my ao3 account? It's more likely than you think.

 

 

The cafe was the most bougie place that Shouyo had ever seen. It was as if Starbucks and Tiffany’s had some kind of fucked up baby who thinks they’re the shit. The lights were relatively dim, even though it was only twelve in the afternoon. And all the employees were just _too_ hot (seriously why the hell was there so many hot waiters?). He couldn’t help but feel nervous in the place. Every time he looked up he felt like all the pretentious and incredibly attractive customers were looking at him.

Then there was Tooru...this older theater major who wanted to be his roommate. The guy fit right in of course. In fact all of the employees seem to know him incredibly well. The guy was obviously a regular, and Shouyo wasn’t sure how he felt about the place or Tooru. Mostly, he just felt really out of place.

 

“You haven’t eaten a bit of your croissant.” Tooru pointed out casually.

 

Shouyo was brought out of his daze. He looked down at his plate. After Tooru offered to pay for everything, he ordered a fancy chocolate croissant. Ryu and Yuu were always telling him that if a guy ever offers to pay for things, he should get the most expensive thing on the menu. It would make him look like he’s not easy, is what they’d say. The croissant did look fluffy and delicious but his appetite was gone. He was so nervous around hot people. He always was so nervous around hot people. His stomach was aching suddenly. Jesus Christ, he was getting nauseous.

 

“It just...looks so pretty, I don’t want to mess it up.” Shouyo lied through his teeth, grabbing his glass and chugging his water down.

 

Tooru looked at him suspiciously for a moment, as if seeing right through him. Shouyo gulped down more water. _Please gods don’t let me throw up right now._ He repeated over and over in his head.

 

“It is presented well,” Tooru smiled wide at Shouyo. “But, it’s food. You’re supposed to eat it.”

 

Shouyo averted his eyes from Tooru’s as he nervously put his glass back down. The stomach pain was not leaving.

 

“Hey, do you know what human beings natural instinct is when they see something cute?”

 

The king was smiling at Shouyo with anticipation. He looked like an absolute dork, which made Shouyo’s stomach hurt just a little bit less.

 

“What is it?” The ginger asked happily, hoping to walk into some hilarious joke that would put him at ease.

 

“...To destroy it completely.” Tooru answered with his chocolate brown eyes fixated on Shouyo.

 

Shouyo’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t that.

 

“Ah, you look so shocked!” Tooru exclaimed with amusement. “Despite how much we’ve evolved out of it...the true instinctive reaction to seeing something cute is to want to destroy it.”

 

“...You’re cute.” The ginger said without thinking.

 

Tooru fell silent. His expression was completely blank. Shouyo started to sweat as soon as he realized what he’d just said. The two were staring at each other and even though the cafe was noisy, it felt like there was nothing but their silence. After about five long minutes of Tooru sipping his coffee as nonchalantly as he could, he finally broke the silence.

 

“That was really gay.” The brunette announced.

 

“ _You’re_ really gay!” Shouyo replied instantaneously.

 

“You’re right, but I’m still clearly not as gay as you.” Tooru answered back childishly.

 

“You’re majoring in  _theater_!” Shouyo yelped at the brunette.

 

Tooru put his hand on his chest dramatically in offense.

 

“I’m majoring in _musical_ theater!” He corrected the ginger.

 

“That’s even gayer!” Shouyo bellowed.

 

Tooru didn’t have a comeback. He just stared at Shouyo, and the two boys starting laughing. They were giggling at each other like two blushing school girls exchanging secrets. There were things that Shouyo was starting to notice about Tooru. For starters, the guy isn’t nearly as smooth and cool as he thinks he is. He’s a complete dork who looks adorable when he’s dumbfounded.  Secondly, he had the most genuine laugh that Shouyo had ever heard. For someone who looks like the epitome of fake, Tooru’s laugh felt so real. His voice would get higher as he chuckled and he would smile wide from ear to ear. It reminded Shouyo of those mischievous kids who were always in trouble for making fun of everyone at school, and even though that comparison wasn’t the nicest or cutest it was all he was thinking.

 

“So,” Tooru began still recovering from laughing so much. “Do you want to take a selfie with me?”

 

“You’re asking for a selfie after accusing me of being gay?” Shouyo was doing his best not to laugh in Tooru’s face. The guy was a weirdo too.

 

“I’m asking for a selfie after confirming that you’re gay.” Tooru corrected him with a sly smile.

 

“Are you trying to show off to your friends or something?” Shouyo asked as he took a big bite out of his croissant.

“Actually, yes I am. No one’s going to believe me if I tell them I went on a date with a cute shorty who’s even gayer than me.” Tooru replied, unlocking his phone.

 

“I’m not gayer than you! Being gayer than you isn’t even possible!” Shouyo protested.

 

Tooru just giggled and scooted his chair closer to Shouyo trying to find the perfect angle. His heart was beating a little quickly, being so close to the cute shorty. He ignored it completely. If anything Shouyo’s heart should be beating quickly from being next to him. Tooru Oikawa did not fall in love first with anyone, and he was never going to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Tobio was irritated as hell. He had been in a prissy mood ever since he briefly ran into Tooru at Shouyo's place. It had been almost a week since then, but he was still bitching. He spent much of his time complaining about Tooru to Hitoka. She was optimistic and always telling him to relax.

 

“Maybe he's changed,” She would say giving him a gracious look. “Everyone inevitably changes in college.” She would continue looking even kinder than before.

 

 _Bullshit._ He thought to himself angrily as he treaded to class. Tooru obviously hadn't changed at all. That stupid pretty boy is the same guy who took advantage of him. The same asshole who lead him on, the same motherfucker who made him feel like he was nothing, and he knew that Tooru didn't even regret it. Tobio needed a nap. No, he needed several naps. He needed to sleep. Not only had he spent way too much time being bitter about Tooru. He also spent the entire night completing a lengthy essay.

When he reached the classroom his professor was standing at the door with his arms folded. Professor Sugawara had a refreshing aura to him. Maybe it was because he was always giving everyone a soft and reassuring smile. Or maybe it was because his skin was always was glistening and perfectly smooth. Whatever the reason, his smile always relieved Tobio's anxiety. Sugawara was smiling gently today as well, despite having folded his arms (which he did whenever he meant business).

“Tobio, did you finish my essay?” The literature professor asked staring directly into Tobio's eyes. His grey hair was messier than usual and his amber eyes were just almost half lidded.

“Yes, here you go.” Tobio swiftly handed the man his essay.

His teacher skimmed it and flipped through the pages a bit. Tobio noticed that Sugawara had noticeable bags under his eyes. He looked more exhausted than Tobio had ever seen him before. His face had hardened and his smile was just barely there. The dark haired boy placed his hands in his pockets nervously.

“Go on in.” The professor instructed shooting Tobio a pleasant smile.

 

Tobio nodded and headed inside immediately. He took his usual seat in the middle seating of the classroom. Professor Sugawara entered the classroom about five minutes later after only three more students came into class. Tobio rested his head on his hand and stared ahead lazily. God, he was tired. His eyes almost closed completely until he felt a pen hit the back of his head.

 

“Don't fall asleep, Tobio! Animal farm is a crazy complex book and if you miss these notes you're dead for the final exam.”

 

Tobio cranked his head around. Tadashi was looking at him with the utmost concern. Ironically, his deep brown eyes had even more bags under them than Tobio's did. Even more ironically, Tadashi almost never showed up to class _until_ the day of the final. If he did bother to show up, Tadashi usually sat behind Tobio in literature. It was the only class they had together, and the only time that Tobio really ever saw the boy's freckled face.

 

“Don't tell me that when you look like hell.” Tobio replied bluntly, turning back around and opening his notebook.

 

Tadashi laughed nervously. He was more than use to Tobio's unfriendly behavior by now. Still it was true that he did look like hell. His hair was messily thrown into a ponytail and he was once again wearing a shirt he had worn three days in a row. Going clubbing last night with Ryu and Yuu had proven to be a really shitty idea. Even now, he was having trouble concentrating on what professor Sugawara was saying.

 

“Although Orwell depicts Snowball in a relatively appealing light, he refrains from idealizing his character, making sure to endow him with certain moral flaws.”  The refreshing professor said as he walked across the classroom.

 

Tadashi typed away on his keyboard as Sugawara seemed to go on and on. He glanced at the time and sighed upon realizing he still had half an hour left of class. After deciding he was too bored to concentrate any more, Tadashi muted his laptop and logged into Skype. As per usual, his friends wouldn’t stop talking in their group chat.

 

Ya boi ryu: HOLY SHIT GUYS SHOUYO HAS A BOYFRIEND!

 

Ya boi yuu: RYUU YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME TELL THEM

 

Shimizu: Should either of you be telling us that Shouyo has a boyfriend?

 

Hitoka: yeah guys, shouldn't you let Shouyo tell us himself? >o<

 

Ya boi yuu: HE WOULDN'T TELL YOU GUYS!

 

Chi chikara: I wonder why that is....

 

Ya boi ryu: ITS BECAUSE HE DOESNT TRUST US! HE THINKS WE'LL STEAL HIS MAN!

 

Chi chikara: I don't think that's the reason...

 

Ta-da!shi: what's all this talk about Shouyo having a boyfriend? Isn't his boyfriend Tobio?

 

Hitoka's bae: I keep telling you that those two are just friends!

 

Ta-da!shi: I don't get why...they make a cute couple

Ya boi yuu: FOCUS GOD DAMN IT! SHOUYO'S BOYFRIEND IS REALLY HOT!

 

Chi chikara: do you really have to use exclamation points if you're already typing in caps.....

 

Ta-da!shi: How hot is he?

 

Ya boi ryu: I'LL SEND YOU GUYS A PICTURE!

 

Tadashi squinted at the sent picture. It was a screenshot from Instagram with Shouyo and some guy smiling together in a cute coffee shop selfie. Tadashi narrowed his eyes at the username of the person who posted the picture.

 

Ta-da!shi: There's no way that Shouyo is dating Tooru

 

Hitoka: Seriously! Guys Tooru is just Shouyo's new room-mate!

 

Ya boi yuu: SO THEN WHY DID THE GUY CALL IT A DATE WHEN HE POSTED IT!?

 

Chi chikara: seriously why are you still typing in caps....?

 

Shimizu: He's probably just a flirt. You know him right, Tadashi? Is he flirtatious?

 

Ta-da!shi: I met him at a party once and he hit on me....

 

Kei: He’s a fuckboy.

 

Ta-da!shi: Tsookie! You were online?

 

Ya boi ryu: WHY ARE YOU ONLINE??? GO TO CLASS YOU LIL BOY!!

 

Kei: No. And don’t call me a ‘lil boy’ you’re not that much older.

 

Ya boi ryu: HUHHHH!? YOU WANNA GO!?

 

Kei: Tadashi's in class and he's just on Skype. So why should I bother going?

 

Hitoka: Tadashi! You should be taking notes. : <

 

Kei: Anyway, if shrimpy is really dating the grand fuck boy, I'm sure his king isn't too happy about it

 

Hitoka: Stop implying that Tobio is with Shouyo they're not together!

 

Kei: Are you sure?

 

Shimizu: Wait, why would Tobio care about who Shouyo dates?

 

Ta-da!shi: because he wants to date him!

 

Kei: Because, he hates the grand fuck boy immensely.

 

Ya boi yuu: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

 

Kei: how do _you_ not?

 

Chi chikara: …...........

 

Ta-da!shi: well, I'm gonna go actually try to be a good student now. L8r

 

Kei: You might as well just stay home and study...

 

Shimizu: Does Tadashi being gone bother you?

 

Chi chikara: of course it doesn't bother him; he always just calls his boyfriend over

 

Kei: Fuck off.

 

 

Tadashi decided to log out before anyone else started commenting. He looked down at Tobio. The dark haired boy was awkward and could be really candid. But, he was still attractive. His olive skin was relatively smooth, and his deep blue eyes were pretty. Sure he wasn't as pretty as Tooru, but he was much more compatible with Shouyo. Anyway, more importantly what's his problem with Tooru? And why does Kei of all people know about it? Tadashi was abruptly brought out of his daze when he noticed everyone else was either typing or writing. Professor Sugawara was glaring at him disapprovingly.

 

“Okay, I'll repeat that last bit. It's a lot of information so please just summarize.” The refreshing man announced directing his attention elsewhere.

 

 

 

 

 

When the class was finally over, Tadashi felt conflicted. Should he say something to Tobio? He was curious about what was going on but still...is it even any of his business? The freckle faced boy watched as Tobio gathered all his belongings and he left. He was practically storming off as if he already knew. Maybe he did. Deciding that whether Tobio knew about Shouyo’s new “boyfriend” or not wasn’t a priority, Tadashi packed his laptop in its case and sped out of class. He really didn’t want professor Sugawara to confront him about not paying attention in class. For some reason, he felt as if that guy could just sense whenever someone was doing something wrong.

 

Tadashi headed for his next class which was all the way on the other side of the campus. He sighed as he started his trek from the A block all the way to F. Truth be told he didn’t go to classes frequently since Kei and him were the ideal study buds. They had been helping each other get perfect grades since primary school, and both of them were pretty good at studying. Kei could be irritating sometimes, but Tadashi would never say that to his best friend’s face. He likes the guy too much to ever really bitch about him. In fact, he liked the guy even more than too much. He wanted Kei to be his. But, it was just some stupid cliche “crush on my best friend” deal. Tadashi knew his feelings would never be returned. After all, Kei is evidently into cat like boys with messy hair and devilish grins. Tetsuro Kuro was one hell of a fuckboy. Still, Tadashi didn’t hate Kei’s fuckbuddy or whatever the hell Tetsuro was to him. He was just jealous of him, and who wouldn’t be? Tetsuro was one of those naturally charismatic party types who everyone loved.

 

“Hey hey hey! Wait up, freckles!”

_Speak of the devil._ Tadashi thought to himself as he turned around to find Tetsuro and Koutaru heading towards him. Their clothes just screamed trouble as pre usual. Koutaru was wearing a painfully bright yellow muscle tee shirt hoodie with the words “Suns Out, Guns Out” on it. His best friend, Tetsuro was wearing a graphic tee (obviously from Spencer’s) with a picture of a cat wearing sunglasses on it. The two boys came face to face with him grinning widely. He knew that grin. It was their stupid grin that they do when they’re planning something, and they need him to help.

 

“What’s up?” Tadashi asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

 

“I love the ponytail, freckles!” Koutaru exclaimed motioning to Tadashi’s hair with wild enthusiasm.

 

“Me too, bro. I should get a ponytail! I’d look so hot.” Tetsuro declared as he ran his fingers through his bed head.

 

“Bro, you already look hot.” Koutaru appealed, placing one hand on Tetsuro’s shoulder.

 

Tetsuro turned to his best bro and clasped both his hands together. He started to tear up.

 

“Bro....”

 

Tadashi coughed, and the two boys directed their attention at him.

 

“Say Freckles,” Tetsuro cleared his throat and slid an arm around Tadashi’s left shoulder. “You like parties, right?”

 

“They’re fun....” Tadashi responded, trying in vain to push Tetsuro off of him.

 

“I knew you’d feel that way,” Tetsuro gave Tadashi a sly grin. “So here’s why I asked...”

 

“We’re having a Halloween party!” Koutaru interrupted abruptly, sliding his arm around Tadashi’s left shoulder.

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened. Koutaru and Tetsuro were practically killing his shoulders right now. Still, a Halloween party did sound like a lot of fun. Not to mention the two dorks were widely known for having the best parties. Tadashi was smiling without even realizing it. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays after all.

 

“Ooh, look bro! He’s crazy excited!” Koutaru exclaimed so loudly that Tadashi thought his right ear was going to burst.

 

“I-I guess I am pretty excited.” Tadashi admitted embarrassed.

“Great! Now, there is something we need you to do for us,” Koutaru and Tetsuro both released Tadashi from their grasp.

 

The freckled boy immediately started rubbing his shoulders. He should have remembered that these two always have ulterior motives. He looked at the two boys grinning in front of him.

 

“We need killer costumes!” Koutaru exclaimed with the sparkliest eyes Tadashi had ever seen in his life.

 

“Glasses-kun told us that you’re good at sewing and stuff. So we need you to make us the best costumes ever.” Tetsuro explained.

 

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. In all honesty, he wasn’t that good at sewing. Hitoka and Shimizu had given him a lesson on it briefly last year but that was it. It was really the two lesbians who were the sewing goddesses. He was just a sewing noob, and Kei knew that, so why the fuck was he being asked to make Tetsuro and Koutaru costumes?

 

“I’m not really all that good at sewing....” Tadashi admitted.

 

“Don’t be so humble, Freckles! We’ll pay you greatly if you accept our request.” Tetsuro folded his arms and did his stupid cat grin again. Did that grin ever really leave his face?

 

“You made your ‘request’ sound much more like a demand.” Tadashi replied with a heavy sigh.

 

“If you make us costumes, we’ll do your laundry for a month!” Koutaru bargained. Tetsuro shot him an irritated glare.

 

“He means to say,” Tetsuro nudged Koutaru in the side. “We’ll give you money.”

 

Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

 

“We’ll give you enough money to buy materials, and have a fun night out with a hot lady.” Tetsuro winked at him.

 

“So that’s roughly two hundred.” Koutaru chimed in.

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened. He knew that Koutaru and Tetsuro were both from rich homes but still...they were just throwing money at him. There’s no way he could possibly turn down two hundred dollars. He’d just ask Hitoka and Shimizu to help him make the costumes. Hopefully, they’d say yes.

 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Tadashi replied, his lips moving on their own.

 

“Great! We’ll text you some details later!” Tetsuro smacked the freckle faced boy hard on the back.

 

Tadashi yelped, but before he could say anything else the two troublemakers were on their way.

 

The two boys strutted off looking just way too pleased with themselves. Deep down, Tadashi wished for the confidence those two had. He rubbed his shoulders, and his back with a stressed expression. That entire interaction was just way too tiring. Maybe heading back to his dorm was the best thing to do.

 

“Hurry up, Tooru! Why do you need an entire _hour_ to get ready?” Shouyo nagged from outside the bathroom door.

 

It had only been a short while since the two started living together, and the two had found numerous ways to get under each other’s skin. For starters, Tooru always took forever in the bathroom doing his hair and makeup. If Shouyo ever had to use the bathroom while Tooru was in there he’d have to go down to the first floor. That of course, pissed him the hell off. No one should be locked out of their own bathroom when they need it most. How hard is it to just put on some makeup and hairspray? Tooru was already attractive; he didn’t need a fucking hour to “make himself flawless”. Another thing that pissed Shouyo off was Tooru’s insistent bitching. The guy clearly loved having things to complain about, and didn’t seem to mind just ranting to Shouyo without his consent. Sure, sometimes the complaints were funny, but most of the time it was just a distracting pain in the ass.

 

“Relax, Chibi-chan. I’m almost done.” Tooru replied irritably.

 

Shouyo grumbled and folded his arms. His friends had invited him to dinner, and he made the (possibly stupid) decision to bring Tooru with him. Tadashi had suggested that everyone meet up at a nearby sushi bar to “catch up and stuff”. Originally Shouyo wasn’t going to invite Tooru. However, Tadashi did mention he was looking for more “sewing gods” and Tooru was apparently great at sewing.  Shouyo had simply asked the guy if he knew anyone who could sew, and the giant was absolutely beaming with enthusiasm. It was kind of adorable, but still kind of sad. Sewing is so _boring_. There’s no way a stud like Tooru would flaunt being able to sew to anyone he was trying to seduce. It’s way too laughable.

 

Abruptly the bathroom door opened and Tooru was peering down at Shouyo. The pretty boy _was_ flawless. His complexion was perfectly smooth and radiant, and his sleek black eyeliner made his chocolate eyes captivating. And then there was the guy’s outfit. Tooru was rocking a navy blue plaid button down shirt and a tight black v-neck with the confidence of a movie star dressed in a tux. Shouyo hadn’t even taken a fucking shower yet, and this guy was already slaying his entire life.

 

“Chibi-chan you’re blushing.” Tooru remarked with a smug grin, brushing past Shouyo.

 

“No I’m not!” The ginger protested with rosy cheeks.

 

Tooru chuckled lightly in response, and disappeared into their room. Shouyo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He entered the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He cringed at his own reflection upon smelling the hairspray that their bathroom now wreaked of. Tooru really was irritating as hell to live with.

 

 

 

 

 

There were seven of them seated at one table. It was one too many persons for a casual dinner, and Kiyoko hated odd numbers. Still, at least Hitoka was next to her. Holding the blonde girl’s hand under the table was pleasant. She had no complaints about anything, besides there being seven of them. The restaurant’s dim lights made the atmosphere cool, and it was their usual place. All the waiters recognized the familiar squad when they entered. The restaurant felt like home.

 

Yuu was way too excited. There was a new person sitting at their table; a new hot person who was so clearly checking Shouyo out. The excitable boy kept shooting looks at Ryu who was just as psyched. The two were plotting how they were going to get an incredibly dramatic, and gay, and hot confession out of Tooru. The guy had to have feelings for Shouyo, or at least want to bone him really bad. And there was nothing wrong with the latter.

 

Kei was having a hard time reading the mood. Kiyoko and Hitoka seemed much more interested in each other than anything for one. Secondly, Ryu and Yuu were obviously planning something to make Tooru uncomfortable (or at least attempt to anyway). Tadashi was drinking way too much of his wine, and practically tipsy already. They had only just ordered their food and the guy was already gulping down like he was going to die if he didn’t. Kei narrowed his eyes at Tadashi. The freckle faced boy drank even more in response. The table was awkward which wasn’t normal for them. Tobio was glaring at Tooru across the table, and Tooru was struggling to avoid the boy’s crow like eyes. The grandfuckboy’s presence was ruining the squad’s dynamic. They were usually a lively bunch (too lively in fact) but tonight they were drinking in silence like strangers.

 

“So Tooru,” Kei cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. “Why are you here?”

 

“I heard that freckles is looking for people who can sew~.” Tooru winked at Tadashi. The boy nearly choked on his drink in embarrassment.

 

“I see. You’re here to pursue Tadashi.” Kei avowed plainly.

 

Yuu looked at Ryu with utmost concern. _What about Tooru’s big dramatic and sexy confession to Shouyo?_ They thought in unison. Shouyo shot Tooru a look that simultaneously skeptical and offended.

 

“Well, I’d say that I’m here to find out how I can assist him but,” Tooru’s eyed Tadashi. “Pursuing him may be an ulterior motive~.”

 

Tobio didn’t cease to glare at Tooru. Tadashi’s cheeks were flushed and he was trying to pour more wine into his glass. Hitoka kept hitting his hand away. Seriously, he could not afford to drink anymore.

 

“I’m...” Tadashi hiccuped. “I’m not interested in being pursued by you.”

 

Tooru’s eyes widened. Shouyo bursts into a fit of giggles. Yuu was laughing loudly, and Hitoka was looking at Tadashi in shock. Kei’s lips broke into a complacent smile.

 

“Good! Tooru’s really only got eyes for Shouyo anyway!” Yuu jabbered abruptly.

 

“Yuu that’s inappropriate!” Hitoka yelped shooting him an abashed look.

 

“It doesn’t seem to bother Tooru.” Kiyoko surmised plainly, looking towards the giggling boy.

 

Tooru was giggling way more than he should be. The notion that he would be crushing on Shouyo of all people was just so laughable. Sure, Chibi chan was cute but that was really all he had going for him. Tooru was definitely shallow, but he wasn’t shallow enough to be fawning over Shouyo for no reason. His roommate wasn’t special at all, except for being an especially short college student.

Shouyo kicked Yuu's leg hard and the boy yelped in pain. Kei was looking on the two with utter amusement, and Yuu was urging Tooru to say something. Then there was Tobio who hadn’t stopped glaring at the brunette invading his friend circle.

 

“I’m not interested in Chibi-chan at all. He’s not my type.” Tooru commented making direct eye contact with Tobio.

“No way, Yuu! Tooru has his eyes on Tobio!” Ryu was looking eagerly from Tobio to Tooru.

 

“Impossible! He hit on Tadashi first!” Yuu enunciated.

 

“OK listen,” Tadashi hiccuped. He had finished the rest of the bottle of wine. “Let’s not talk about that...let’s talk about _you._ ” He pointed directly at Yuu.

 

Tooru looked over at Yuu curiously. Everyone else in the group seemed to be avoiding doing so. The short boy’s cheeks were flushing but he still wore an oddly determined expression.

 

“How about we talk about how you drank all the wine,” Kei observed giving Tadashi an irritated look. “And now you’ve made yourself tipsy.”

 

Tadashi rolled his eyes and whispered “Sorry Tsookie” very quietly. Tooru looked around at everyone. Kiyoko moved her hair behind her ear in a swift movement. If looks could kill, they would all be dead. The girl looked like a model with her flawless fair skin and perfect hair and eyebrows. She caught him staring and rewarded him with a gracious smile. The brunette smiled back and redirected his attention to Yuu and Ryu. The two boys looked like brothers with practically matching golden brown skin and enthusiastic expressions. They were whispering at each other and Tooru wondered what they were saying. He was going to break the silence but the waitress finally appeared at their table with food (and another bottle of wine).

 

Once every received their food, the chatter had started again. Shouyo was smiling and laughing a lot. Tooru could feel his heart beating louder every time he stole a look at the boy grinning wide.

Chibi-chan was capable of way too many expressions. Each smile and laugh seemed entirely different than the one before it. Tooru sat quietly eating his steak, and started wondering what other expressions Shouyo was capable of. He tried in vain to push the thoughts aside; he didn’t want to lose his appetite or get himself all hot and bothered.

 

“You’re pretty quiet over there.” Tobio announced glaring directly at Tooru.

_Shit._ Usually Tooru loved being the center of attention, it was the whole reason he decided to major in theatre. But, right now he didn’t want all eyes to be on him again. He didn’t have an excuse for suddenly zoning out, and he did not want anyone thinking he was after Shouyo. The pretty boy needed an excuse, and he needed one quickly.

 

“I was just wondering why you guys all went quiet when Tadashi tried to talk about Yuu.” Tooru lied through his teeth without thinking.

 

“Let’s just say that Yuu can afford to pay for all of our dinners.” Kei dictated shadily.

 

Tadashi snickered and muttered “And wine....” under his breath. Yuu was looking at the two boys with offense and betrayal in his eyes.

 

“Guys leave Yuu alone we’ve all got our sins” Ryu droned with a mouthful of pasta.

 

“Wait, why are you guys all looking at each other like that?” Tooru was confused as hell. Everyone at the table had these dubious expressions on their faces. They looked like they knew a huge government secret and were judging the president hard for it.

 

“So what I’m dating a professor!? What’s the big deal!?” Yuu slammed his hand on the table abruptly.

The table was silent. Kiyoko and Hitoka were looking at each other with narrowed eyes as if each one of them was telling the other to be quiet. Ryu was looking at Yuu in shock. Even Tobio was looking at the boy with a surprised expression.

 

“Dude lower your voice.” Kei quipped showing more interest in his food than Ryu.

 

“Fuck off Kei. Go mooch off your fuckboy boyfriend.” Yuu sneered.

 

Kei’s eyes went wide. The table was tense for a minute. Shouyo and Tobio were both looking at each other like “What the fuck just happened?” and Ryu was scratching the side of his Mohawk awkwardly. Tooru was confused as hell. So much had just happened in such a small amount of time. He barely knew most of the Shouyo’s friends and yet he already found out one of them was dating a professor. Abruptly Tadashi started giggling. The freckle faced boy covered his mouth, but ended up laughing even harder.

 

“You guys,” Tadashi was laughing so hard he could barely get the words out. Kei looked incredibly bothered. “Look at all of your faces!”

 

“Oh my god you two look like you’re kink shaming so hard over there!” Ryu cried laughing at Tobio and Shouyo.

 

The ginger and raven haired boy stared at Yuu, and then turned to each other giggling. Before anyone knew it, the entire table was laughing. Tooru was still confused as hell.

 

“What the hell just happened?” He queried.

 

“Yuu’s sleeping with a psychology professor.” Kiyoko disclosed.

 

Tooru raised an eyebrow and looked over at Yuu. He knew the guy was a party animal since he’d seen him at nearly every party on campus. Yuu was always loud, obnoxious, and incredibly fun. Those are the typical traits of a kinky sinner but still... _a professor_? Moreover, a psychology professor of all people.... What the hell?

 

“Don’t say it like that!” Yuu whined at her.

 

“You’re the one who brought it up...” Tobio contended.

 

“Yeah, I thought we didn’t talk about it.” Shouyo chimed in.

 

“You guys are the ones who started taunting me about it! Obviously you wanted to discuss it!” Yuu complained.

 

“Dude, are you actually sleeping with the psych teacher on our campus?” Tooru asked with concern.

 

“Why do you sound all concerned? I’m sure you’ve done worse.” Kei remarked.

 

“It’s just...he’s so huge! I mean the guy’s tall as hell!”

 

Shouyo chuckled. Tooru looked surprisingly adorable when he was aghast. His eyes were wide and his mouth was just slightly open. He was looking at Yuu with a perturbed expression. Then again, who wouldn’t be if they found out that a 5’2 second year college student was fucking around with a 6’3 professor? Even Kiyoko was stunned as hell when she first found out.

 

“He’s over six fucking feet! That size difference is just insane; I mean how do you even...” Tooru hastily stopped speaking. Tadashi was signalling the boy to stop by moving his hand horizontally across his neck.

 

“Yuu is kinky as hell I’m sure he finds a way.” Ryu snickered.

 

“He doesn’t look very dominant though....” Hitoka commented softly.

 

“Are you talking about Yuu or the psych professor?” Shouyo queried.

 

Tooru started to giggle and Yuu shot him a deathly glare. Tadashi cleared his throat, and everyone ignored him. He decided to drink some more wine instead of trying to get into the conversation again.

 

“How do you even know what he looks like? You don’t go to our school.” Tobio peered at the blonde girl curiously.

 

“He comes by the cafe I work at pretty frequently,” She was looking at Yuu bashfully. “He always looks stressed.”

 

Yuu was staring at Hitoka as if silently telling her to not say anything else. The girl looked back at him sympathetically. Shouyo looked from Yuu to Hitoka and then finally met eyes with Tobio. The two were silently communicating, asking each other: “What the hell was _that_ about?”

 

“Just because he looks stressed doesn’t mean he’s a bottom.” Tooru said bringing all the attention back to him.

 

“Why do we always end up talking about these things every single time we go to dinner?” Shouyo grimaced.

 

Tadashi cleared his throat for the second time.

 

“Its okay, Tadashi. We all know _you’re_ a bottom.” Ryu grinned.

 

“I could be versatile!” Tadashi barked with reddening cheeks.

 

“Doubt it.” Tooru digressed.

 

Tadashi was about to tell Tooru to go fuck himself. Luckily, the waitress had appeared at their table once again. Tooru smiled at her, and the lady proceeded to move everyone’s plates nervously.

 

“Do y’all need anything else?” She asked with a pleasant smile.

 

“No thanks. We’ll just take the cheque please.” Kei replied.

 

The waitress nodded and walked off (obviously disappointed Kei had spoken to her instead of Tooru).

 

“Okay, did you try to hit on the waitress?” Tobio was judging Tooru so hard.

 

“All I did was smile at her.” Tooru replied defensively.

 

“Your smile was essentially saying “Hey baby nice tits”.” Yuu snorted.

 

Tadashi cleared his throat for the third time.

 

“Tadashi, are you okay?” Shouyo asked looking over at him.

 

“Y-yeah, I just need a favor from you guys...” Tadashi replied.

 

“What is it?” Shouyo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well Tetsuro and Koutaru want me to make their Halloween costumes, but I’m going to need as much help as I can get...” Tadashi explained hesitantly.

 

“We can definitely help.” Hitoka and Kiyoko announced in unison.

 

“I can help you out too. I spend a lot of time working with costumes already.” Tooru added with a proud smile.

 

“We’ll help you make them sexy!” Ryu chimed in smiling slyly at Yuu.

 

“I’m not good at costumes.” Kei stated plainly, avoiding Tadashi’s sparkly expectant eyes. Tadashi pouted and directed his attention towards Shouyo.

 

“I’m not really good at costumes either...” Shouyo averted his eyes from Tadashi’s.

 

The waitress strolled back over and slid the cheque on the table. Tadashi took it before anyone else could attempt to. He pulled out his credit card.

 

“Dude no. Let Yuu pay for it, his boyfriend’s like thirty five. That’s pretty much a sugar daddy.” Kei tattled.

 

Yuu glared at him, and Kei sneered.

 

“Here you go.” Tadashi handed the waitress his credit card. She nodded awkwardly and left the table.

 

“Shouyo, I just paid for your food.” Tadashi declared.

 

The ginger nodded nervously.

 

“The least you could do is at least try to help me make a pair of Halloween costumes.” Tadashi smiled innocently.

 

“I uh-I...” Shouyo stammered.

 

“Great! So when is everyone free?” Tadashi smiled victoriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! I haven't had as much time to write since school re-opened for me which sucks. I was really working to have this chapter published by Sept.30 but I guess Oct.2 isn't too bad! Anyway, I have big plans for the next chapter and really hope I can get it out late October. I appreciate all of the kudos and comments y'all leave and it really inspires me (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> (feel free to hmu on tumblr too if ya wanna: http://phlegmaticbabe.tumblr.com/ )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the oihina college au lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I know I promised this chapter in late October and now it's mid November. Truth is, I've been busy and lots of stuff has happened. Oh and btw there's a bit of smut in this chapter towards the end so proceed with caution! へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ

 

“I’m really not even surprised that this is their costume,” Kiyoko stated plainly as her goddess like hands gently pushed the fabric through the sewing machine.

 

“Its way less flashy than the stuff Koutaru usually wears for Halloween.” Shouyo commented with a giggle.

 

“Didn’t he only wear a bedazzled thong last year?” Tobio asked curiously, struggling to thread a needle.

 

“Jesus Christ, don’t remind me.” Kozume cringed leaning over to help him.

 

Tadashi was staring into his wallet with a conflicted expression. He did get lots of help with sewing Koutaru and Tetsuro’s costumes. There were eight of them including him which was more people than he expected. Still, they had all somehow ended up sewing a pirate costume for Terushima, and a vampire cape for Yaku. Both boys did promise him payment, but right now Tadashi was broke as hell.

 

“Oi, Tadashi! You don’t get to sit there and sulk at your wallet!” Ryu exclaimed, throwing a bundle of fabric at Tadashi.

 

“Yeah, you gotta help!” Ryu added, throwing another bundle.

 

The fabrics hit Tadashi square in the face. Shouyo and Tooru snickered.

 

“HAVE YOU TWO FINISHED THOSE PANTS YET!?” Tadashi barked at the two.

 

“Ooh I didn’t know Tada-chan could be mean!” Tooru cried out.

 

“We’re almost done! Why do those two have to dress up from the road to El Dorado anyway!? It’s a crazy old movie.” Shouyo replied.

 

“The movie isn’t that old.” Kozume commented quietly.

 

“It also isn’t that great.” Tobio added.

 

“Excuse me?” Tooru raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s just really overrated. I mean the only good character is the horse.” Tobio said nonchalantly.

 

“How can you say that? The Road to El Dorado was a masterpiece!”

 

“It was bullshit, Tooru.” Tobio rolled his eyes, as he finally began to get the hang of threading needles.

 

 “You used to love it when we were in high school, Tobio-chan.”

 

 _Tobio-chan._  Tooru hadn’t called him that in years. The words rubbed Tobio the wrong way. It was because he had just said it so plainly, as if he hadn’t used Tobio and then thrown him away like he was nothing. The fact that Tooru could still look him in the eyes and talk to him like they were still friends...that irritated the fuck out of him. It more than pissed him off, it _hurt_ him. Tobio looked around the room cautiously. Shouyo and Kozume were close to each other, working hard and occasionally exchanging whispers and giggles. Kiyoko and Hitoka were sewing in silence, as Ryu and Yuu tried to mimic them but failed terribly. No one seemed to be paying attention to him and Tooru. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, except Tadashi was eyeing him with prudence. Tobio averted his eyes and went back to working in silence. Quietly, he hoped it wasn’t obvious he was brooding.

 

“Oh? You’re done talking shit already?” Tooru asked with over emphasized surprise.

 

“Fuck off.” Tobio didn’t want to talk to the guy anymore. Tooru knew exactly what he was doing.

 

“You’re as tsundere as ever, Tobio-chan.” Tooru teased with a flirtatious smile.

 

 _Tobio-chan._ The truth was Tobio had no problem with the nickname. He had learned to accept Tooru calling him that after all the guy gave everyone nicknames. What Tobio had a problem with was the way Tooru said it. First, Tooru used to call him “Tobio-Chan” the way a senior would call a junior they talk to sometimes. Then he called him “Tobio-Chan” the way someone would call their dog over to them. Then next thing he knew, Tooru was calling him “Tobio-Chan” the way a king would call their servant. Gradually over time Tooru had wrapped Tobio around his finger just to exploit him and get what he wanted. All the asshole cared about was power, and now... Now Tooru was calling him “Tobio-Chan” as if none of that had ever happened, As if he had just decided on the nickname five minutes ago.

 

“Tobio, you look constipated!” Shouyo exclaimed abruptly, bringing the boy out of his trance.

 

“Sorry. My hands are cramping so I’m going to take a break.” He lied through his teeth.

 

Shouyo stared at Tobio with wide eyes.

 

The tall dark haired boy stood up and walked out of the apartment, everyone’s eyes following him as he went.

 

Tooru clicked his tongue. That wasn’t the reaction he wanted at all. He wanted to see Tobio flustered, and looking at him with wide eyes and reddening cheeks. It used to piss him off before, but now he was craving that expression again.

 

“What’d you do to Tobio?” Shouyo folded his arms, glaring at Tooru.

 

“Excuse me?” Tooru scanned the boy up and down.

 

“You were talking to him, and all of a sudden he storms out all pissed off.”  Shouyo’s glare didn’t ease.

 

“He’s always angry, isn’t he?” Tooru turned to Ryu and Yuu for support.

 

“He usually is but,” Yuu cleared his throat. “He’d never miss an opportunity to yell at Shouyo.”

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Tooru stated calmly.

 

“Are you sure,” Shouyo stood up and glared at the door. He turned back to look down on Tooru. “Because it sure looks like you fucking did something.”

 

Tooru folded his arms and glared back at Shouyo. The ginger’s eyebrows were furrowed and his lips thinned. His fists were clenched, and the boy was shaking slightly, shivering back and forth every two or three seconds. Tooru focused on Shouyo’s glowering face. He felt conflicted. He was pissed off that Tobio had caused a scene by storming out, instead of just melting into him. Still, he was feeling a bit guilty about selfishly hitting on Tobio in the first place. 

 

“I’m sorry...” Tooru muttered.

 

“Fuck that,” Shouyo snapped at him, resulting in Hitoka telling him to relax. Shouyo shot her an apologetic glare. “I’m sorry, but fuck you. I don’t know what happened between you and Tobio but, I want you to know that I really think you were being an asshole to the guy just now.”

 

“How can you think I was being an asshole,” Tooru clicked his tongue, and walked over to Shouyo. The boy towered over the ginger. “When you don’t even know what we were talking about or what happened between us? Maybe he deserves to be treated like a little shit.”

 

Shouyo glared up at him and immediately felt the boy was too close. He could smell the expensive cologne that Tooru was wearing and was closer to Tooru’s face than he ever was before. Tooru’s eyes were narrowed, and Shouyo took note of how long his eyelashes actually were. The boy looked like a freaking doll with his long lashes, and porcelain skin.

 

“I don’t give a fuck what he did to you. If you know you hurt him, at least _try_ not to blatantly flirt with the guy.” Shouyo shoved Tooru away, and sashayed out the door.

 

Once the door slammed behind Shouyo, Tooru dug his hands into his pockets in irritation. Everyone else in the room was exchanging awkward glances with each other. Tadashi cleared his throat.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to bail on you, Freckles. I said I would help so,” Tooru sat back down and grinned at the group. “I’m going to help until everything’s done.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bright lights were constantly flashing from every direction. Once again Keiji had found himself at one of his boyfriends wild parties. He didn’t even like partying; he only came for the aesthetic of the place. He was just trying to get some pictures that perfectly capture the constantly flashing multi coloured lights that seemed to tower over the tipsy college students. _There are too many people here._ He thought to himself as he leaned up against the wall. Still, he had to appreciate how well Koutaru and Tetsuro threw parties. Nearly everyone was dressed in costumes and already drinking like they only had one night to live. Keiji stared down into his cup, and heavily considered getting another drink. He wasn’t even buzzed, and the party was just starting. He used to not care for drinking too much, but after going to so many parties...he just couldn’t get through them sober. Keiji lazily lifted his eyes from his cup and gazed into the sea of various Halloween costumes. He watched as people grinded onto each other, or just danced awfully without a care in the world. Abruptly he accidentally made direct eye contact with a boy dressed in a pirate costume. Keiji averted his eyes as quickly as he could, but it was too late. The boy was grinning and strutting over to him. He immediately began to regret wearing a belly dancer costume. Why did he let Koutaru convince him to do that?

“Dear fucking god, please no.” Keiji swore under his breath.

 

 “Hey,cutie. I’m diggin your costume.” The boy grinned widely looking up at Keiji.

 

Keiji looked down at the pirate costume boy. He noticed that he was covered in piercings. The boy had a stretched lobe piercing on both of his ears, and an industrial piercing on his left one. He was wearing a small blank septum ring, and two silver earrings were just above his eyebrow. Keiji had to admit they complimented the boy well. Regardless, he wasn’t interested in pirate boy.

 

“Thank you.” Keiji replied, purposely making the irritation in his voice obvious.

 

“C’mon baby, don’t sound so distrusting,” The pirate boy grinned widely at him. “I just wanna dance with ya.”

 

“Sorry, I’m not interested in dancing with strangers.”

 

“Oh, that’s fair.” The pirate boy nodded understandingly. “My name’s Yuji.” He stuck out his hand for Keiji to shake it.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuji,” Keiji shook his hand politely. “Let me rephrase my preceding statement, I’m not interested in dancing with _you_.”

 

Yuji’s raised his eyebrows, and a mischievous grin spread across his face in amusement. He placed a hand on the wall next to Keiji’s face, pinning the boy.

 

“I really dig guys who play hard to get.” Yuji said in a low sultry voice.

 

“I’m not playing hard to get, I’m telling you I’m unattainable.” Keiji replied harshly.

 

“Is it because you have a boyfriend?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He doesn’t have to know.” Yuji whispered, trying to slyly sneak his hand onto Keiji’s waist.

 

Keiji caught the boys hand and twisted it backwards. Yuji yelped in pain. Keiji sighed, turned on his heels and walked away. Yuji rubbed his hand and glared at Keiji’s back.

 

“The hell is his problem?” Yuji whined to himself.

 

The boy ran his fingers through his spiky golden blonde hair, and scanned the party. He just wanted to go home with some hot babe. Was that so much to ask? His eyes gazed over potential hot babes to go home with. There was the cutie in the vampire costume, but that cutie had been with some tall Russian guy since the party started. Yuji silently crossed vampire babe off of his list to hit on. There was the pretty dark haired girl dressed as Marceline, but she had been chatting to a princess bubblegum all night. It was obviously a couple costume. He crossed Marceline babe off of his list in silent frustration. Abruptly someone bumped into him. Yuji turned around to find a brunette in a mouse costume looking at him with an embarrassed expression .The mouse had an array of starry freckles on his face, and the cutest brown eyes that Yuji had ever seen.

 

 “Shit, I’m sorry for bumping into you.” The mouse apologized.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Are you looking for someone to dance with, mousey?” Yuji grinned.

 

“Not really. I was looking for my friends.” The mouse replied, trying in vain to hide his red cheeks.

 

“I could help you find them.” Yuji offered, sliding his hands into the pockets of his costume.

 

“That’d be great!” The mouse boy smiled wide and Yuji felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Yuji’s face flushed and he desperately tried to hide it. He looked away from the mouse and smacked himself on the face lightly twice.  “ _Just calm down, just calm down”_ He told himself over and over.

 

“Dude, are you okay?” The mouse asked, peering curiously at Yuji.

 

“Hell yeah I’m okay,” Yuji smacked his chest with pride. “I’m just really feelin myself right now!”

 

“Okay...” The mouse snickered awkwardly.

 

“So do you have any ideas where your friends would be?”

 

“They texted me to meet them at some game of spin the bottle,” The mouse sighed, and frowned at his phone. “But, that’s about it.”

 

“Ooooh,” Yuji cooed in excitement. “Lucky, for you, I’m always invited to Tetsuro’s spin the bottle games.”

 

“He has games of spin the bottle at every party?”

 

“Of course dude! They’re like top secret invite only, it’s his signature thing.”

 

“Oh,” The mouse looked down for a second, and then looked back up at Yuji with a determined expression. “Alright let’s go.”

 

 "What's your name by the way, mousey?" Yuji asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Tadashi." The mouse replied with a cheerful smile.

 

Yuji smirked with delight. He was going to go home with a hot babe tonight, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuji and Tadashi were the last two to show up to Tetsuro’s game. Shouyo was bouncing up and down excitedly and waved at the two of them. Tobio was seated beside him and glaring at Tooru who was calmly grinning at the circle. Yuu was next to Tooru and listening to Ryu whine about how much he sucks at the game. Seated next to them was some twitchy tall gay with spiky red hair. The stranger had a weird look in his eyes, and a creepy grin. Tadashi decided not to sit next to him, and took a seat next to Tetsuro who was seated in the direct centre of the circle. Yuji sat directly across from Tadashi and shot the boy a smile.

 

 Tadashi looked around in awe. The room had a completely different vibe than the rest of the party. It didn’t smell like alcohol and cheap perfume like the rest of the party did. Instead, there was a mysteriously alluring scent being emitted from a tall black cat candle on the top of a plain white dresser. Even more captivating was the lighting. The room was dimly lit with a string of starry purple and blue lights. There was a small bed with dark sheets directly up against a wall in the corner of the room, and above it was a circular window just slightly ajar. A cool breeze was blowing in, causing the violet curtains to sway ever so slightly. The only thing that really stood out from the mood of the room was the people seated in a circle in their various costumes.

 

Yuu had recycled his Halloween costume from the past year, and once again gone as a devil. Tooru was surprisingly not a king or prince, but rather a space man. The costume was even complete with a sparkly blue alien ears headband. Tadashi was certain that Shouyo had giggled about it earlier, because the ginger would occasionally look up at Tooru and try in vain to hold back a smile. Ryu was a mummy who was almost completely wrapped in bandages going all the way up to his neck, and a few over his right eye. Shouyo was in a black wizard robe, and a tall black magic hat. Underneath the robe no doubt, were a white shirt and a Gryffindor tie. Tobio was (obviously with some reluctance) wearing a similar costume.

 

“All right now that everyone is here,” Tetsuro looked around the circle and spread his hands wide. “I’d like to formally welcome you all to my secret exclusive game of spin the bottle.”

 

The twitchy red haired boy clapped loudly and shot peace signs at everyone. Tobio and Shouyo exchanged confused glances.

 

“All right so since you all might not know each other how about we do some introductions?” Tetsuro suggested looking directly at the red haired boy.

 

“If you say so,” The boy shrugged. “I’m Satori Tendou, otherwise known as ‘Miracle Boy’!” He flashed peace signs at the group.

 

“Do the rest of us really have to do introductions?” Yuu asked halfway through a yawn.

 

“We all know each other and now we know miracle boy’s name.” Ryu agreed.

 

“Oooh, I agree we should skip the introductions! It’s more fun if you’re all nameless strangers!” Satori exclaimed.

 

Tetsuro scoffed and shook his head. He picked up an empty beer bottle and cleared his throat.

 

“Alright here’s how the game works,” He placed the bottle on its side in the centre of the group. “One of us will spin the bottle and we’ll have to kiss whoever it lands on.” He paused. “After that, the person who got kissed can spin the bottle or opt out and allow the next person to spin.”

 

“By the next person, he means the person besides whoever first spun the bottle. The order goes counter clockwise.” Yuji further explained.

 

“Good to see you here again, Yuji.” Tetsuro shot the boy a sly smirk.

 

“Good to be here again, Tetsuro.” Yuji replied with an equally sly smirk.

 

“So who goes first?” Tobio asked.

 

“Let’s see,” Tetsuro closed his eyes and spun his index finger in the air for twenty seconds. Abruptly he pointed directly at Ryu.

 

“Oh my god,Yuu! Are you seeing this? I told you I always end up going first!” Ryu interjected loudly.

 

Tetsuro re-opened his eyes and motioned for Ryu to spin the bottle. Ryu shot him a glare and muttered under his breath “This shit’s rigged.”

 

Ryu spun the bottle and watched it nervously. The bottle pointed directly at Satori.  The group turned their heads to the miracle boy in unison.

 

“Let’s go, baldy.” Satori said with a smirk.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ryu turned to Tetsuro. “Can I spin again?”

 

Tetsuro shook his head.

 

“Okay fine.” Ryu leaned over towards Satori.

 

“You know,” Satori leaned in towards Ryu. “I’ve really got a thing for chocolate.”

 

 Ryu cringed at the comment. Yuu wheezed, and Shouyo coughed. Tetsuro smacked his hand against his face.

 

“You’re so fucking lucky I’m not a bitch ass.” Ryu announced before pressing his lips against Satori’s.

 

Ryu didn’t know how to describe the kiss, or how to feel about it. For starters, the miracle boy tasted like m & m’s and beer. Secondly he had the tendency to forcefully try to match Ryu’s tongue movements, as if he was trying to block him. Ryu felt tired after just twenty seconds of kissing Satori. The boy tried to lean out, but Satori leaned in even more, forcing the two’s lips to stay connected.

Satori didn’t want to stop kissing Ryu. God, he was having the time of his life. The boy was noticeably tired and out of breath which made it so much more enticing. Even more alluring, was the fact that he could see the expressions of everyone watching. He didn’t want to stop, even though Tetsuro was watching with tired eyes and pointing at his watch. Satori shrugged at the boy.  Tetsuro threw his watch at the pair. The two split immediately and Ryu gasped for air. His face was as red as a tomato.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re a monster.”  Ryu stammered, panting.

 

“Thank you.” Satori beamed.

 

“So, you gonna spin, miracle boy?” Yuji asked.

 

“No way, I wanna keep this taste in my mouth for a while!” Satori exclaimed.

 

Ryu glared at him, with flushed cheeks.

 

“It’s my spin then.” Tobio announced nervously.

 

He spun the bottle, and prayed to god it didn’t land on Tooru. It seemed to spin forever, until it finally stopped. The bottle was pointing towards the space between Yuu and Tooru.

 

“Who’s it leaning towards?” Shouyo asked.

 

“It’s hard to tell. Just pick one of the two.” Tetsuro replied, smirking at Tobio.

 

Tooru was looking at Tobio with a fake innocent smile. Tobio sighed.

 

“Let’s make this quick,Yuu.”

 

Before Yuu could even reply, Satori interrupted.

 

“Hey don’t you think we should make him kiss the guy he _didn’t_ pick.”

 

“I suppose that would make things more interesting.” Tetsuro nodded in agreement.

 

“I think that it would make things more interesting too.” Yuji chimed in.

 

Tobio glared at Yuji. He didn’t even know _this_ asshole.

 

“Fuck you guys.” Tobio grumbled.

 

“Hey hey hey,” Tetsuro winked at him. “Less talking and more kissing.”

 

“Honestly, you don’t have to be so mean Tobio-chan.” Tooru leaned in towards him with a smug smile on his face.

 

Tobio leaned in towards the pretty boy anxiously. He had the worst fucking luck.

 

“This doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“You’re being so cold.” Tooru placed his hand over Tobio’s.

 

Tobio tried to move his hand away instinctively. Tooru latched onto Tobio’s wrist.

 

“Just kiss me, and get this over with already.” Tobio babbled.

 

Tooru tilted Tobio’s chin up towards him. He pressed his lips onto Tobio’s lightly, and closed his eyes.

 

Tobio and Tooru had made out with each other on plenty of occasions. They had kissed in storage closets, empty classrooms, at each other’s houses, even at some restaurants and movie theatres. Tooru had always thought that Tobio was just an average kisser who somehow managed to pour all of his anxiety into his kiss. Still, being in control with someone so inexperienced got him excited. Tobio didn’t have any friends, and definitely didn’t have any girlfriends or boyfriends. Tooru liked the idea of being Tobio’s first everything. So that’s what he did back then. He took everything that his junior had to give him. The response was always the same, Tobio melted into him.

 

 Tonight was different and Tooru hated it. Tobio didn’t melt into Tooru, or push him away. He just kissed him slowly, as if he was sharing his thoughts with every movement. The way that Tobio kissed him with neutrality reminded Tooru that part of him had always been jealous of Tobio. He broke apart from Tobio, and covered his mouth. There was silence amongst the group.

 

“That was pretty damn short.” Shouyo pointed out.

 

“Not as short as you.” Tobio sneered.

 

“You wanna fucking fight!?” Shouyo barked.

 

“Ahem,” Tetsuro cleared his throat. He shot the two a warning look. “Tooru are you gonna spin?”

 

Tooru did decide to spin again, but only to get rid of the god awful feeling in his stomach he got from kissing Tobio. The bottle landed on Tetsuro, and the boys ended up having a very wet, sloppy kiss. By the time they finally broke apart, the group was making disgusted faces (except for Shouyo who had taken at least twelve pictures with his phone). As the group kept playing, Tetsuro would occasionally go out to get everyone more drinks (which steadily increased in alcohol content). Soon enough everyone was either drunk off their asses or too tipsy to get out a single sentence without giggling. _Now this is where shit gets fun._ Tetsuro thought to himself looking around at the circle. Ryu and Yuu had just (very awkwardly) kissed each other. They were both so drunk that finding the others lips was like solving a rubix cube.

 

“That kiss was so bad, dude.” Ryu groaned as he pushed Yuu away.

 

Yuu skidded backwards and repeated Ryu’s complaint back to him in a mocking tone.

 

“You taste like fucking rotten watermelonsssssssss,” Yuu whined throwing an empty beer can at his friend. “It was your fault the kiss was so bad!”

 

“Dude you taste like dick!” Ryu yowled, throwing the beer can back at Yuu.

 

“That’s impossible, I sucked dick like five hours ago! The taste can’t still be there!” Yuu complained.

 

Ryu’s eyes widened. Tooru cast Yuu a side eye, but didn’t move his lips from his can. Everyone went silent. All that could be heard was the loud pop music from outside the door, and the sound of Tobio opening another can of beer (because god did he need another one). Abruptly, Shouyo burst into a fit of giggles. The boy wheezed, snorted, and even starting crying. Tooru looked across at him in amusement. Ryu didn’t stop staring at Yuu, and then abruptly stood up and pointed at him.

 

“BRO, YOU MADE ME KISS YOU RIGHT AFTER YOU SUCKED YOUR BOYFRIENDS DICK!” Ryu screamed.

 

“BRO THAT WAS FIVE FUCKING HOURS AGO,” Yuu stood up and screamed back.

 

“UGH! NO DUDE THE TASTE WAS STILL THERE IT COULDN’T HAVE BEEN _FIVE_ HOURS AGO!”

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD IT WAS,BRO!” Yuu howled defensively.

 

“NO, BRO! NO IT WASN’T! YOU’RE DRUNK I’M OUT,” Ryu grabbed two beer cans and opened the door.

 

“Dude can you leave the beer? I was planning on drinking those.” Tobio commented quietly.

 

“FUCK YOU! THESE MINE NOW! SEE YOU HOES LATER!” Ryu shouted as he very awkwardly stumbled through the door.

 

Everyone turned to face Yuu. The boy looked to be on the verge of tears.

 

“Oh my god he’s an emotional drunk isn’t he?” Satori interjected.

 

“I’M NOT EMOTIONAL.” Yuu shouted as a stream of tears began to flow down his cheeks.

 

“Good job, miracle boy. You made him cry.” Tetsuro surmised lazily.

 

Satori clicked his tongue, and was about to reply when Tooru abruptly interrupted him.

 

“Wait...isn’t Ryu your ride home?”

 

Yuu looked at Tooru, and then at the door, and then back at Tooru. He wore a conflicted expression, as if this new information was some complicated riddle. Then without another word the boy sprinted out of the room yelling Ryu’s name (and no doubt still crying).

 

The door had barely closed, when Yuji dramatically slammed down an empty beer can.

 

“Lez play seven minutez in heaven!” He exclaimed with wild childish excitement.

 

Tobio narrowed his eyes. It bothered him that nearly all party games involved putting someone’s tongue in someone else’s mouth. He didn’t want to kiss anymore of these nerds. Yuu and Ryu’s dramatic exit combined with Yuji’s childish demand was too overwhelming. Not to mention his head was starting to spin from all the drinks. Tobio knew what a shady drunk he was, and he did not want to spill anyone’s secrets. He clicked his tongue. Shouyo looked up at him.

 

“Tobio are you over thinking something stupid again?”

 

“I’m thinking,” Tobio pushed Shouyo’s head away. “That I’m gonna pass on the seven minutes in heaven and just go home.”

 

“Oh...okay.”

 

Tobio stumbled up. Tooru watched the boy walk out. For some reason he was feeling guilty even though he didn’t really do anything. Shouyo cleared his throat. Tooru looked over at him, and met the ginger’s fiery eyes.

 

“He wouldn’t have left if you didn’t try to get all up on his dick, asshat.” Shouyo snapped.

 

 

“Ooh shit.” Tetsuro gasped quietly.

 

Tooru raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw. Why the hell was Shouyo attacking him? His roommate was staring at him with folded arms. In all honesty, Shouyo looked like a bratty child about to throw a tantrum. It was a fucking annoying look, and made Tooru want to throw something at him.

 

“Fuck off, shorty. I’m not interested in your boyfriend’s dick anymore.” Tooru snarled.

 

“Tobio isn’t my boyfriend,” Shouyo balled his fists without breaking eye contact with Tooru. “But he’s a close friend who’s not interested in fucking you.”

 

Tadashi tried to nudge Shouyo to stop. Shouyo ignored him and Tadashi sighed. Satori was looking from person to person excitedly. Yuji shook his head and pulled out his phone. Tetsuro sighed loudly.

 

“I just told you I’m not interested in him anymore. Why are you still being so defensive?” Tooru asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Shouyo just gets really aggressive when he’s had too much to drink,” Tadashi interjected trying to pull Shouyo up to his feet. “C’mon let’s go get you some water, dude.”

 

Shouyo sighed, but let Tadashi help him up. Tadashi wrapped an arm around his friend and shot him a sympathetic smile. Shouyo’s face had softened and the boy was avoiding Tooru’s eyes. He was trying to calm down and figure out exactly why he had tried to get into a fight with his roommate. Well, Tooru _was_ a pompous asshole who had messed up Tobio’s head in high school. That seemed like reason enough but still...Tobio wouldn’t want Shouyo all in his business, especially since Tobio didn’t seem too bothered when Tooru kissed him. Shouyo thought for just a second that maybe it only pissed _him_ off. Tadashi understood that Shouyo was frustrated and thinking hard about things for whatever reason. It was up to him to make sure that Shouyo calmed down and didn’t do anything reckless. _God, when did I become his mom?_ Tadashi asked himself silently.

 

“You’re leaving?” Yuji called out to Tadashi.

 

“Yeah...” Tadashi replied helplessly.

 

Yuji nodded. Still, he was feeling mischievous. He had to find a reason to get Tadashi to stay just a little while longer. _Fuck...fuck...fuck....what can I say?_

 

“Hey you guys shouldn’t leave just yet!” Yuji babbled.

 

Tadashi and Shouyo looked at him curiously. Yuji sweated.

 

“Tetsuro we haven’t done the thing yet!” Yuji announced anxiously.

 

Tetsuro’s lips curled into a sly cat grin. It was so typical of Yuji to keep the party going.

 

“Oh you mean our little challenge?”

 

“Yeah bro d’ya think they’re up to it?”

 

“I doubt it,” Tetsuro scanned Tadashi and Shouyo up and down. “They’re already leaving so early.”

 

“It’s three am, Tetsuro.” Tadashi avowed.

 

“What’s the challenge?” Shouyo asked bemused.

 

Yuji and Tetsuro smirked knowingly at each other.

 

“Well, the campus is empty around this time...” Tetsuro began.

 

“There shouldn’t be anyone in any of the classrooms...” Yuji continued.

 

“So, what? You want us to sneak into a classroom,” Shouyo folded his arms.

 

“Well, yes. But that’s not all.” Tetsuro beamed.

 

“Sneak into a classroom and get it on for a prize. That’s the game right?” Satori asked.

 

Everyone turned to him suddenly aware of his existence again. The miracle boy was looking at them with tired eyes. He seemed rather bored with the idea.

 

“Yeah...that’s the game.” Tetsuro nodded.

 

“We’re not interested in sleeping with each other.” Tadashi declared. He wanted nothing to do with these antics.

 

“Yeah,” Shouyo pushed Tadashi away gently. “But what’s the prize though?”

 

“I’ll do all your homework for any class you want.” Tetsuro replied.

 

Shouyo smiled wide. Tooru rolled his eyes. Tadashi cringed.

 

“How long are you gonna do the homework for?” Tooru asked.

 

Shouyo glared at him.

 

“Depends how long you stay inside.” Tetsuro answered vaguely.

 

“Yeah okay, but how do you actually calculate the time,” Tooru folded his arms. “And know that they actually fucked?”

 

“Pics or it didn’t happen.” Satori interrupted.

 

“Obviously.” Yuji agreed.

 

“That only answered one of my questions.” Tooru contended.

 

“Well since you and shorty are so interested howzabout you two go do it already?” Satori replied grinning.

 

“Shouyo can’t handle me.” Tooru stated plainly.

 

“Yeah right.” Shouyo scoffed.

 

Tooru stood up and shoved his hands into his pocket. This shrimp was seriously pissing him off. He walked over to him (gently pushing past an immensely stressed out Tadashi). Tooru stood so close to Shouyo that their noses were nearly touching. Instinctively, Shouyo stepped backwards backing himself against the door. Tooru rested his hand on the door just besides Shouyo’s head. The boy blushed hard and moved to push Tooru’s hand away. In one swift movement, Tooru used his other hand to push Shouyo’s away and tilt the boys chin upwards. Their eyes locked.

 

“Wanna try me, shrimpy?” Tooru asked with a smug smile.

 

Shouyo was quiet for a minute. His cheeks were on fire and it didn’t really know what to do. The room felt a million times hotter when he was so close to Tooru. He could smell the boy’s expensive cologne and all the details of his face were easy to see. Tooru’s long eyelashes...and his hazelnut eyes...and his egotistical grin were too much. God, everything was too much. Abruptly, Shouyo found himself leaning towards the boy. He pressed his lips against Tooru’s. All he wanted was a peck. Just for their lips to touch _once._

 

Tooru wasn’t embarrassed or anything. He was just blushing out of shock. Shouyo’s lips were soft and warm, and gone much too soon. He wanted more than just a lousy peck. All of his pent up irritation was melting away and he felt oddly exposed (probably because it wasn’t just the two of them alone).

 

“Hey is that it? We paid money for a show, boys!”  Satori exclaimed in an obnoxious sing-song voice.

 

“That’s all you’re seeing.” Shouyo answered.

 

“Ooh so that means you two are up to my challenge?” Tetsuro asked.

 

“Yeah we are.” Shouyo replied.

 

Tetsuro, Yuji, and Satori turned to Tooru. Tadashi looked at Shouyo with stern motherly disapproval.

 

“I can’t wait to see you doing all our homework, Tetsuro.” Tooru replied, opening the door and leaving.

 

 

 

 

The challenge was way more challenging than Shouyo thought it was going to be. For starters, he had ended up making out with Tooru in the hallway as soon as they left Tetsuro’s room. That got both of them pretty excited, and it was hard to calm down when the new sexual tension between them was so strong. Secondly, Tetsuro had lied to them both, the campus was fucking packed. Tooru and Shouyo ended up walking for nearly half an hour just to find a deserted area.

 

“Looks like most of the lights are off.” Tooru announced, looking around.

 

“Alright, let’s pick a classroom.” Shouyo replied.

 

This task was way more work than it needed to be. Tooru was too fucking picky with everything. He objected to nearly any room that Shouyo pointed at. After about fifteen minutes of Tooru being an extra little shit, they finally decided on a room.

 

“It’s empty, right?” Shouyo asked.

 

Tooru pressed his ear to the door. It was hard to hear anything except the rough winds blowing outside the building. He shrugged.

 

“There aren’t any lights on and it’s Halloween. I’m sure Sawamura isn’t here.”

 

“Cool.” Shouyo replied stiffly. He was blushing again, and a complete nervous wreck.

 

Tooru grinned and opened the door, stepping inside. Shouyo followed.

 

 

 

 

Tooru’s eyes widened and he immediately looked down at Shouyo. The boy was equally as disturbed. It would turn out that the room wasn’t empty. Proffesor Sawamura was in, and so was Professor Koushi apparently. It would also turn out that the two of them were enjoying their Halloween night.

 

Professor Sawamura had his back pressed against his desk. Both of his hands were bound and he was letting out a series of muffled moans. Professor Koushi was on top of him bouncing on his cock violently. The grey haired professor had his hands wrapped around Sawamura’s neck and was wearing a playful grin. The scene would be much less disturbing if Koushi wasn’t facing the door. Shouyo wanted to scream. How the hell was he going to face his professors after seeing both their dicks.

 

“Oh, hey kids. Did you need something?” Professor Koushi asked casually.

 

“N-no we’re good!” Shouyo stammered. His face was as red as a tomato.

 

“Are you sure?” Koushi raised an eyebrow. He was still riding professor Sawamura’s dick. Tooru was staring at a wall with blank eyes.

 

“Tell them to get out, Kou-” Professor Sawamaru began.

 

Koushi quickly covered his mouth. “Don’t be rude or else I’ll punish you again later.”

 

Tooru and Shouyo cringed.

 

“We don’t need anything. Goodnight.” Tooru said, tugging at Shouyo’s hand.

 

“Okay. Close the door on your way out, and stay safe kids!” Koushi replied cheerfully.

 

Tooru and Shouyo left and closed the door quietly behind them.

 

“How the fuck did you not hear them in there?” Shouyo asked irritably.

 

“It’s windy, and I had to walk here with a half hard dick.” Tooru explained equally as irritated.

 

“You’re not even half hard. Maybe like 1/3.” Shouyo countered.

 

“This was a stupid idea anyway. Let’s just go home.”

 

Tooru had barely taken a step when Shouyo grabbed his hand.

 

“Sorry about yelling at you earlier!” Shouyo yelped.

 

“Its fine,” Tooru turned to face him. “I was being a bit of dick anyway.”

 

“Yeah...”Shouyo nodded letting go of Tooru’s hand.

 

Tooru didn’t realize he liked the feeling of Shouyo’s hand until it was gone. The shorty’s hands were tough and calloused, but incredibly warm. Tooru started walking faster. He needed to calm the hell down. Seriously why was his heart beating so fast? He didn’t even get laid... Actually, now that he thought about it sleeping with his roommate would be an awful decision to make.

Shouyo trailed behind Tooru awkwardly. He wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that he almost recklessly slept with Tooru, or the fact that he walked in on two professors being kinky. Christ...he couldn't stop himself from looking uncomfortable and out of place. Still there was an indescribable feeling in his chest. It felt like excitement...but not really. It wasn't awful like anxiety or dizzying like lust but it was making him feel flustered. 

"Whoa," Shouyo gasped quietly, clutching the fabric in front of his chest. 

 _"Whoa"_  was definitely the only way to describe the feeling. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since right now is really busy at school I'm not sure I can make any promises as to when the next chapter will be out. Still, I'll try to publish it ASAP! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What would you do if you accidentally almost slept with someone that you wanna be friends with?” Shouyo blurted out.
> 
> Kozume raised his eyebrows, at a loss for words. What the hell, Shouyo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL! Boi did this take a long time to write. Haha man I can't tell you guys how much I procrastinated or got distracted with school stuff and anxiety. Anyway here it is! Hope you guys are still reading, and aren't too upset with me! (⊙△⊙✿)

Tooru did not have the strength to get out of bed. He couldn’t even sleep properly after seeing two professors going at it on a desk. God why? What had he done that had been so fucking awful that he had to see that? How did he even get in that position in the first place? He groaned loudly and rolled over on his side as all the memories flew back to him. Last night he kissed Tobio, and got into a fight with Shouyo...which almost ended in the two of them sleeping together. They were going to do some challenge where they just had to fuck in a classroom without getting caught. He couldn’t help but giggle at that. Christ, in retrospect he had done some kinky shit in places way worse than a classroom. Actually, where was the little shrimp anyway? His desk was completely cleared, not to mention Tooru couldn’t hear his obnoxious snoring. Tooru attempted to sit up and immediately slammed his head against the top bunk.

“Fuck me,” he whined, rubbing the spot where he hit his head. Tooru looked around for about thirty seconds, before deciding that he was just going to go back to lying down. Shouyo was probably at a class or something. What do shrimps do so early in the morning anyway?

 

 

Kozume was watching Shouyo with a lazy expression. Eight a.m. was way too early to be socializing. He was tired as hell (mainly because he hadn’t slept at all in a week) and Shouyo was practically glowing. The little ball of sunshine was emitting so much warmth in his direction that he was feeling unusually warm. Still, Kozume could tell that there was something on Shouyo’s mind. The ginger was looking around the room wildly and the eyes under his bags were much darker than usual. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Kozume asked, breaking the silence.

“I need some advice,” Shouyo redirected his attention to Kozume and shifted around on the couch awkwardly.

“Ok...” 

“What would you do if you accidentally almost slept with someone that you wanna be friends with?” Shouyo blurted out.

Kozume raised his eyebrows, at a loss for words. What the hell, Shouyo?

“Um...”

Kozume racked his brain for an adequate response. For starters, how does a person “accidentally almost sleep with someone”? He scrunched up his face as he tried to reason out a scenario. Hypothetically he would get wasted, then flirtatious, and then things would escalate. Of course if he almost slept with the person that would mean both parties were consenting. Which would have to mean that the other person wanted him too, right? That changes things...unless that other person is also making a mistake. Still, if the desire was already there, then it probably wasn’t going to go away.

“I don’t know if I’d want to be friends with them anymore.” Kozume replied slowly.

Shouyo tilted his head. 

“I’m just saying if it were me I wouldn’t be able to look at that person the same,” Kozume shrugged. “If we were both into it at the time, I think that thought alone would haunt me.”

Shouyo bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers.

“Sure, maybe it was an ‘accident’ for me, for whatever reason. But, who knows if I can say the same for them,” Kozume continued. “Maybe they’re genuinely into me...”

“So what if they’re genuinely into you? If you made a mistake then that fact doesn’t matter at all!” Shouyo interjected.

“I can only speak for myself, Shouyo. Once I start to desire someone, accidentally or not it’s hard for me to stop wanting them. Fighting feelings I know I can’t get rid of is just too tiring.” 

Shouyo looked at Kozume with a completely blank expression momentarily. Kozume looked away uncomfortably. Did he say too much? It was unusual for Shouyo to just stare at him. It was even more unusual that he couldn’t tell what his friend was thinking at all.

“Shouyo are you okay?” Kozume asked cautiously.

“I almost slept with Tooru.” Shouyo divulged abruptly much louder than he intended to. 

“Since when did you want to be friends with Tooru?” 

“Well,” Shouyo cleared his throat. He wanted to answer, but couldn’t find the words.

Since when did he want to be friends with Tooru? Maybe it was after he got that whoa feeling in his chest...No, it was definitely before that. It was before they had even gone to the party. It had to be sometime before then...

“He’s grown on you, hasn’t he?” Kozume asked chuckling softly.

Shouyo nodded still trying to make sense of things. Kozume watched him with soft empathetic eyes. 

“At first he used to irritate me, because he’s so dramatic and all. But now I don’t actually mind being around him or anything. In fact, I really like hanging out with him,” Shouyo paused to look at Kozume. “That’s not weird is it?”

“No it isn’t. I think when you start to spend a lot more time with someone you either come to like them more or dislike them more. And it’s especially common for roommates to grown on each other. I remember not really liking you at first too.” 

“You didn’t like me!?” 

“Ah,” Kozume frowned. “I was more of neutral towards you than anything. You were just so loud and bright, I thought you were tiring at first. But then you grew on me, and now you’re a friend I really care about.”

“But we never almost fucked!” Shouyo exclaimed. Kozume narrowed his eyes. 

“No, I’ve never thought of you like that.” He replied wearily.

“So then it is weird of me to want to be friends with Tooru and then just,” Shouyo groaned loudly and slammed his face into a pillow.

“Shouyo, please stop trying to suffocate yourself with my pillow,” Kozume pulled the pillow away from his friend. “Listen, I think that there must be something creating sexual tension between you and Tooru.”

“Something creating sexual tension...”Shouyo repeated slowly, allowing Kozume to take the pillow out of his hands.

“Is there something in particular he does that bothers you?” Kozume asked.

“The only thing that really pisses me off is what a huge douche bag he is to Tobio all the time,” Shouyo confessed with a sharp exhale. “I think he’s genuinely thirsty for him sometimes, but then it seems like he’s just thirsty out of pure spite for some reason!”

“Is Tobio his ex?”

“I have no idea! All I know is they went to the same high school and some drama went down or something, but whenever they’re in a room together it’s like gah!” 

Kozume nodded, deciding that “gah” must mean Tobio and Tooru always end up fighting when they’re together.

“Are you jealous of the attention that Tooru gives Tobio?”

“What? No way! It pisses me off how he treats him!”

“Okay but why?”

“Because I don’t know why he’s such an enormous asswad to Tobio all the time,” Shouyo exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

“Have you tried asking Tooru what happened between them?”

Shouyo shook his head.

“Well, that might be a good place to start. If you really want to be friends with Tooru you should try to understand him more...” Kozume paused.

Shouyo was staring at him with a determined expression. He sweated nervously.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” 

Shouyo balled his fists and stared even harder. Kozume avoided his eyes. What response was Shouyo looking for? 

“I don’t know why you have such a boner for the guy, Shouyo.” Kozume blurted out.

Shouyo groaned loudly in disappointment.

“I don’t have the answers to all the questions in the world.” Kozume sighed.

“Well,” Shouyo stood up. “I’m going to find out what happened between those two.”

“Good luck, Shouyo.”

“Thank you! Once I find out,” Shouyo headed towards the door. Kozume trailed behind him. “Then there will be no more sexual tension whatsoever! It’ll just be two roommates being buds!”

“Yeah,” Kozume chuckled. “...just guys being dudes.” He muttered under his breath.

 

 

Tobio heard a knock on the door and cringed immediately. It was too early to be talking to anyone. His sleepy eyes lazily moved from the textbook opened on his bed towards the door. He desperately wanted to yell “Go away” but decided that it’d be better to stay silent. Maybe then the person would assume he was at a class or something. Or you know actually studying so he doesn’t flunk out of college. All of his friends know that the only time he ever gets any decent cramming done is in the morning, so it definitely can’t be one of them. But who the hell else would be looking for him? He kept squinting at the door as if trying to see through it. Abruptly the knocks ceased and his room was silent again. Tobio sighed with relief and redirected his attention back to his textbook. He only managed to read three paragraphs before the mystery of who was knocking started to piss him off. Tobio rummaged through his navy bed sheets for his laptop. After finding three textbooks, an can of Pepsi, and a really old sweatshirt, he finally found it. He opened it up, chuckling at the silly selfie his friends had taken and made his screensaver. The smile on his face was quickly replaced with his usual stressed expression when he saw all of the missed messages in his friends’ skype group chat. He scrolled down for what seemed like infinity before finally typing something.

Tobiyoo: did one of you just knock on my door?

Ya boi yuu: it wasn’t me

Tobiyoo: saying that makes me think it was you

Ya boi yuu: it doesn’t even make sense for me to knock on your door. Your dorm is like an entire hour away from mine, fam!

Tobiyoo: that’s true

Ya boi yuu: yeah i know. maybe it was Shouyo?

Tobiyoo: I doubt it. He would have yelled for me to let him in or do something annoying like that.

Ta-da!shi: It wasn’t Shouyo. He texted me a while ago saying he was at Kozume’s place and then he was heading to class

Tobiyoo: Tadashi? It’s rare for you to be awake before noon.

Ya boi yuu: yeah! Did you wake up in someone else’s house or something?

Ta-da!shi: no way! And even if I did, it wouldn’t be any of your business.

Tobiyoo: oh

Chi chikara: that sounds an awful lot like you woke up in someone else’s house....

Ta-da!shi: it’s none of your business

Chi chikara: okay. I just hope you used protection.

Ya boi yuu: I can’t believe you came online just to lecture Tadashi about safe sex. What a dad

Chi chikara: do not call me dad or any variation of it

Ta-da!shi: does it make you feel old or something? Lol

Chi chikara: It just sounds weird.

Ya boi yuu: Are you saying I can’t call you daddy

Chi chikara: that is exactly what I’m saying pls don’t call me that

Tobiyoo: hey no offense guys, but we’re all losing focus here.

Ta-da!shi: no one knows who knocked on your door, Tobio.

Tobiyoo: okay but could we at least try to figure out??

Chi chikara: maybe you should try to study instead. It was probably just some random kid trying to get people to join their anime club.

Ya boi yuu: you’re probably right, daddy

Chi chikara: Yuu.

Ya boi yuu: B)  
Ta-da!shi: can u guys chill ur kinks pls its too early for this

Tobiyoo: Time isn’t real

Ya boi yuu: it certainly isn’t

Chi chikara: it’s not my kink and it’s not okay

Ya boi yuu: don’t kinkshame me!

Chi chikara: don’t force ur kinks onto me!

Tobiyoo: okay so I’m just going to go...

Chi chikara: good idea. Try to get some work done.

Ya boi yuu: see ya around, Tobio!

Ta-da!shi: I hope you find out who knocked on your door.

Kei: It was probably Tooru.

Ta-da!shi: Tsookie....

Kei: Don’t pretend it isn’t obvious. Tooru probably wants to apologize to Tobio for being a dick so he can get lucky with Shouyo.

Ta-da!shi: Tsookie.......

Kei: Or get the both of them in some three-way or something.

Chi chikara: well good morning to you too, Kei.

Ya boi yuu: Damn dude chill. Dont just show up here and start yo salty shit

Kei: There is absolutely nothing salty about my proceeding statements. 

Ya boi yuu: mhm sure

Kei: Anyway, Tadashi I haven’t seen you since around eight yesterday. Are you okay?

Ta-da!shi: O-of course! I’m fine, Tsookie. Just studying at the library

Chi chikara: Do people with hangovers usually study at the library?

Ta-da!shi: Stay out of my business, Chikara.

Kei: Oh...you’re hungover. I guess that means you were too ditsy to find your own dorm room last night...

Ta-da!shi: y-yeah. So I just decided to go to the library instead

Kei: I don’t understand why you’re lying. I don’t care if you’re at some random dude or chick’s place right now. It’s not like we’re dating.

Chi chikara: I find that usually when people have to state they don’t care, they usually care.

Ya boi yuu: dad shut up they’re having a moment

Chi chikara: stop calling me dad!

Ta-da!shi: To be fair, Tsookie. I didn’t want anyone to know about where I am or what I’ve been doing because it’s...my...business.

Kei: I see. Sorry, I just got worried when I didn’t hear from you for a long time. I thought you at least valued our friendship enough to text me that you’re okay.

Ta-da!shi: don’t make me sound like the bad guy here! 

Kei: Whatever. See you around.

Ta-da!shi: wait! Tsookie...

Kei: Oh, I almost forgot. Tetsuro’s coming over in a bit, so stay out as long as you can.

Ya boi yuu: holy fuck man thats cold

 

Tadashi let out a heavy sigh. He had been friends with Kei since they were both little kids. Before they went to highschool together, they really only had each other. Tadashi always thought Kei was really cool and wanted to be like him. Or at least he thought so for a little while, before he realized that he actually wanted to be with him. Anyway he kept his mouth shut about having a crush on his best friend and hoped it wasn’t obvious. Kei and he were roommates so he had learned to deal with the various people who would end up coming over to their dorm room. It wasn’t like he hated the people that came over; in fact most of them were pretty cool. But then there was Tetsuro...

Tetsuro was a little shit. He was from a super rich family and a total party animal. Every time Tadashi saw the guy he was with some new girl or at a party doing something stupid and reckless. Kei had always said he hated guys like Tetsuro who were so superficial all the time. He used to say it was scary how some guys were always grinning about something or buying a cute girl something expensive as if it were nothing. 

“I don’t really like hanging out with Tetsuro. He makes so many lame jokes and hits on me so much that I feel like he’s actually a psychopathic killer trying to cover up his crippling depression.”

It felt like just yesterday Kei was saying that to him. Yet, now he’s always around the guy. He even gets embarrassed when Tadashi tries to talk to him about it. Or at least he used to get embarrassed, before it started to piss him off. Now Tadashi doesn’t bring it up at all. He doesn’t bring up the fact that he can tell when Kei is messaging Tetsuro because he starts smiling. And he doesn’t mention that Kei lets Tetsuro call him “four eyes” and “glasses-kun” and even “tsookie”. He never mentions that he remembers when he was the only person who could call Kei “Tsookie”. Tadashi bit his lip. “I thought you at least valued our friendship enough to text me that you’re okay.” How the fuck could Kei say something like that? Tadashi valued their friendship so much that every single day he pretends he’s okay when he’s really not; when he’s really sad about losing his only friend to some playboy.

“Oh. Good morning, dude.” Yuji greeted Tadashi through a yawn.

“Hey...” 

Tadashi had intended to leave as soon as he woke up. Staying in Yuji’s dorm room for so long was creepy, but he had been awake for nearly two hours and just ended up messing around on his phone the entire time. Yuji’s place was really spacious and it was obvious that he lived alone. There were an abundance of books and clothes scattered around the place but it was still homey. Tadashi didn’t realize how comfortable he had gotten and now it looked like he was overstepping a boundary. Fuck, he should have left sooner. Now the guy is going to think he’s creepy. At least...any other guy would think he was creepy. But, Yuji didn’t seem to mind Tadashi still being around. 

“You want a poptart or somethin’? I’ve got some cocoa pebbles too if you want cereal,” Yuji asked strolling over to the fridge.

“No thanks, I’m not really hungry.” Tadashi replied, trying not to look at the guy’s pokemon boxers.

“Are you sure? You look kind of wobbly like you’re hungover and,” Yuji stopped rambling abruptly and squinted at Tadashi. “You look sad.”

“I’m not sad...” 

“Oh man! Dude, was it bad? Did last night suck!? Or was it so good that you can’t even remember it? Do you want to remember it?” Yuji collapsed on the couch next to Tadashi and rambled.

“It’s not that. Last night was,” Tadashi cleared his throat. He could feel his cheeks flushing. “Last night was really fun.”

“Hell yeah! You’re welcome!” Yuji beamed.

Tadashi giggled. Yuji blushed.

“You look really nice when you’re not frowning,” Yuji said immediately regretting his word choice. He coughed. “So are you going to tell me why you were zoning out over here?”

“It was nothing.” Tadashi lied.

“Wow. You’re a god awful liar.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes.

“No wait, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Yuji exclaimed. He coughed. “I respect you not wanting to tell me what’s wrong, but if you ever do want to talk about it I’ll listen.”

Tadashi muttered “thanks” and turned to Yuji. His undercut was messier than it was the night before, but his earrings were still in his ears. His eyes were focused on Tadashi with a strange determination, although the rest of his expression was soft. He looked like a little kid trying to figure out a really hard puzzle. It was kind of...endearing. Tadashi could feel his cheeks flushing.

“R-Right. Sorry to be so weird! I shouldn’t have stayed this long I’m sorry!” Tadashi exclaimed abruptly. 

Yuji chuckled.

“Is that what you’re so worried about? I don’t mind that you stayed this long,” He leaned back into the couch, stretching. “The last person I hooked up with woke me up at six am and told me to make her breakfast.” 

“Oh my god,” Tadashi wheezed.

“Yeah she was fucking insane,” Yuji laughed. “But I did make her breakfast though.”

“Why?” Tadashi asked, trying hard to hold back a laugh.

“Cause it would be rude not to!” Yuji replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Tadashi tilted his head back and started laughing. He covered his face with his hands. 

“Oh my god,” He couldn’t stop laughing. 

“She was hot, dude! What was I supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know! But don’t,” Tadashi tried to stop laughing. He leaned forward but ended up slouching and chuckling into his knees. 

“Don’t what?” Yuji asked, chuckling.

“Don’t call me ‘dude’ like we’re best friends! We literally just slept together!”

“Oh. But, what’s wrong with me calling you ‘dude’? It’s not like I’m calling you ‘bro’.”

“It’s the same thing!”

“No it’s not!” 

“Yes it is,Yuji! It’s the same damn thing!”

“I didn’t know you had a potty mouth,” Yuji gasped dramatically. 

“I don’t have a potty mouth,” Tadashi giggled.

“Yes you do, babe.” 

Tadashi stopped giggling. He tried to ignore how fast his heart was pumping. He was doing a bad job. Yuji grinned at him.

“You told me to stop calling you ‘dude’. So, I switched it up.” Yuji’s tone was unnecessarily smug.

“Shut up.” Tadashi replied with a flushed face.

“Okay, whatever you say, babe. Fuck I’m starving,” Yuji stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna get a Poptart and I’ll get you one too. Hot fudge sundae or smores?” 

“Hot fudge sundae.” Tadashi smiled.

Yuji nodded, smiling back. Tadashi watched him walk away. He was a surprisingly nice guy, and not to mention hot. Even with the ridiculous Pokemon boxers on. Should he even say anything about those? Maybe he should. They were kind of cute, after all. Tadashi smiled softly and leaned back into the couch. Why was he getting so worked up over Tsookie anyway?

 

 

Tooru was off his game all day. First, he completely zoned out in his song writing class and then his professor picked him to answer a question. That didn’t blow over very well, as she wasn’t impressed with his last minute witty answer. But, that was just the beginning of his embarrassment. Following that incident, he completely flunked a test in classic literature. Not only did he have to suffer looking at his failing grade, but he had to watch the rest of the class celebrate their good scores. And that wasn’t even the worst of it. He stuttered reciting his lines for Spring Awakening and ended up getting brutally roasted by the director (while Kotaru died of laughter backstage). Days like these where everything went wrong...Tooru had to admit, they didn’t happen a lot.   
But, whenever they did happen it made him feel like he was sixteen again. College wasn’t all around bad, but when it started to feel just like high school...it really made him want to just give up.

He fumbled around in his pocket for his keys. All he wanted to do was collapse into his bed and sleep.

Finally, after what felt like ten minutes of rummaging he found his keys. Tooru lazily jammed them into the keyhole, and opened the door. First things first he thought to himself, heading for the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine. He opened it quickly and put it to his lips, drinking as he opened the door to his room. 

“Dude, are you an alcoholic?” Shouyo asked.

Tooru squinted, and decided to ignore the question. He slowly removed the bottle from his lips, and placed it on the floor besides his bed.The bittersweet taste lingered on his tongue, but wasn’t nearly enough to make him feel lightheaded. He sighed, and collapsed onto his bed. Shouyo peered over at Tooru curiously. 

“Hey...are you okay,” Shouyo scooted his chair over to Tooru’s bed. “You look kind of awful.”

“Gee, Shouyo thanks. You really know how to cheer a guy up.” Tooru muttered.

Shouyo was quiet for a moment. He wanted to ask Tooru about Tobio but maybe it wasn’t the best time. He watched as Tooru wistfully pulled himself up and took another drink of wine. The guy was staring at the wall directly in front of him. Shouyo wondered what he was thinking about. 

“Right...well,” Shouyo sighed. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“Wait, Shrimpy,” Tooru lowered the bottle again. “Did you want something from me?”

“W-what makes you think that?” Shouyo stammered.

Tooru looked at the ginger skeptically. He shook his head and brought the bottle to his lips again.

“Okay so I have something to ask you,” Shouyo fiddled with his fingers. “It’s about Tobio.”

Abruptly Tooru started to choke. Shouyo rapidly patted his back.

“Are you okay!?”  
“Y-yeah of course,” Tooru inched away from Shouyo. “Anyway I don’t have anything to tell you.”

“Bullshit.”

Tooru groaned. He did not have any energy left to put up with Shouyo’s shit.

“Look, I appreciate you hanging out with me and being so friendly all the time. I really do. You’re fun to be around, Shrimpy. But what happened between me and Tobio is quite frankly none of your fucking business. So stop bothering me,” Tooru turned his back to Shouyo.

“I’m trying to be your friend! Why can’t you just tell me whatever it was?” Shouyo whined.

“Shrimpy, please just bug off. I’ve had a really shitty day and the last thing I need is you getting all in my face about this. We can still be friends and not know everything about each other. In fact, you’re already my friend. So,” Tooru chuckled. “Congratulations.”

Shouyo sighed. He was relieved that Tooru considered them friends, and didn’t seem to care about the fact that they almost hooked up. Actually, Tooru probably almost hooks up with all his friends. Shouyo shook his head at the thought. For some reason the possibility of that being true bothered him...even though it probably was true. He sighed and scooted away from Tooru. So they were already friends...and Tooru didn’t feel awkward about anything. That was great and all but, he still didn’t get an answer. 

Tooru could feel Shouyo brooding from across the room. He just wanted to get wasted and pass out in peace, but now he was feeling guilty. After all, he did just waltz into Shouyo’s life and start causing drama. But, what’s big deal about that? We’re both adults after all... Tooru thought to himself. Unfortunately that thought didn’t make him feel any better. He didn’t even understand why Shouyo wanted to be “friends” with him. If anything, after last night Shouyo should have wanted to kick him out. Or did Shouyo not think anything about last night? No....it’s obviously bothering him.

“Fine I’ll tell you.” Tooru announced abruptly.

“But, you just said...” Shouyo started.

“Just shut up and come back over here.” Tooru interrupted him.

Shouyo obliged and took a seat besides Tooru. 

 

“So I was the popular pretty boy who was good at everything,” Tooru sighed, reminiscing. “I know it seems like that hasn’t changed but, it was different then. Anyway I had everything. Good grades, girls, fans, and the adoration of everyone I encountered. Oh and top it all off I was in nearly every sport imaginable.” 

Tooru paused and sat up a bit, leaning against the bed post.

“For a long time I was really happy. I was super psyched about who I was, and I had all the confidence in the world. Things were perfect for me, or at least they seemed like it. Any girl I wanted to go out with, I could convince. Hell, I convinced a lot of guys to go out with me too.” He grinned weakly.

Shouyo watched Tooru closely, anxiously wondering about the expression on his face. The weary smile was killing him. He had a million questions but Tooru looked too weak to answer any of them.

“But, then there was this transfer student who showed up. He was uber grumpy and awkward so nobody liked him. I thought he was just going to be another lame kid who would end up blending in with the walls, but...” Tooru sighed. “Tobio...Tobio was good at everything.”

Tooru couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the wall in front of him. There was no way he could look at Shouyo when confessing all this stuff. Besides, even if he wanted to look at Shouyo...it felt like right in front of him was the very scene where he had first met Tobio. Looking back on all of it was painful. It felt like he wasn’t even the same person back then, and he didn’t want Shouyo to know the person he was. But...he couldn’t stop talking. Not now...

“Before I knew it everyone was talking about this ‘prodigy child’ and some girls even started saying he was cute. All eyes weren’t on me and I felt so empty. My friends told me to cheer up, of course. They said to let it go and that all the attention Tobio was getting was temporary. Soon all eyes would be on me again and I’d have nothing to worry about...” 

Tooru’s shoulders were tense and his head was starting to heart. His throat was getting dry but he didn’t want to drink anymore wine...and he still couldn’t stop talking. He could feel Shouyo’s eyes on him, could see the look that ginger was giving him without even having to turn his head. 

Shouyo reached out and gently touched Tooru’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to tell Tooru...he couldn’t relate to anything he was saying. Still he was here to be a friend and friends are comforting and safe. That’s what he had to be. Hopefully he could pull it off.

“My happiness depended on other people and I’d never realized,” Tooru confessed, relaxing. “So when Tobio’s fame didn’t die down...and people seemed to like him even more and he started to look less grumpy and unapproachable, I started to hate him.”

“He rarely smiled, and was almost always scowling, and didn’t go out at all. He never had any girlfriends or even regular friends, and he spent all his time in the library. So, why did everyone seem to like him more than me? Why the hell did I end up in the background? I hated not having the spotlight, I hated feeling alone, and I hated Tobio. I hated him so much and he...he came up to me one day...”

“He asked me to teach him how to serve volleyballs. I thought it was weird of him, to ask me. I wasn’t the captain of the team or anything. Hell, I rarely showed up to practice cause I was always messing around with girls, or studying, trying to get a scholarship so I could get here. In all honesty I only even joined the volleyball team because my best friend was on it. Anyway I told him no at first.”

“Told him to go fuck himself, and ask someone else to teach him. After I chewed him out he looked pretty sad. I felt bad for him then, so I asked why he wanted me to do it. He said he looked up to me and well, it kind of pissed me off. The very kid who stole my thunder looking up to me...wanting to become friends, but being too shy to say anything...It was annoying.”

“So what’d you do?” 

“I taught him everything I knew about serving, told him how to break his opponents. And well it was actually fun. I started to hang out with him more, and even my friends liked him. Tobio-chan was always trying to impress me and that brought all the attention back to me. Everyone loved our little senpai-kouhai dynamic.” Tooru explained.

“But you were still sad, huh?” Shouyo interrupted.

Tooru groaned and glared at him.

“Can you let me finish?” 

“I will in a second. I’ve got a class soon and I wanna save some time,” Shouyo replied pointing to the time on his phone. “So here’s what happened next. You were still sad cause after realizing you’re only happy when you have attention made the very fact invalid. So, then you started looking for other things that make you happen and you couldn’t find anything. But Tobio was happy and that made you a bitter piece of dick.” 

“Yeah that’s the gist of it.” Tooru nodded, amused.

“Okay cool. Go on.”

“The more I spent time with Tobio the more he started to piss me off. It felt like slowly he was becoming this amazing perfect person...like my competition. He was getting more attractive and better at sports and school and even socializing. I felt threatened and irritated, and kind of...” 

Tooru looked at Shouyo nervously.

Shouyo raised an eyebrow.

“Kind of into it,” Tooru blurted out avoiding Shouyo’s eyes. “All the conflicting emotions wouldn’t have turned me on if it were anybody else, but because it was him. He was almost on my level and he looked up to me. He would do anything for me...and he had promise. I suddenly wanted Tobio-chan all to myself but I also wanted him to know that he was never going to beat me. I wanted...I wanted him to know his place was always going to be trailing after me, or looking up to me from his knees.” 

“That’s...that’s fucked up.”

“Yeah...well, I started fucking him. He wasn’t into it too much at first so I told him to consider it a condition of our friendship. If I was getting anything from him, he was useless to me. And if he wasn’t standing next to me then he was worthless. I think that scared him...or at least made him a lot more complacent. He’d undress anywhere I’d ask him to and even started doing it on his own accord...” 

“Spare me all the sex details please.”

“As if I’d tell you all of that,” Tooru barked childishly. “Anyway Tobio-chan always melted into me. I wasn’t in love with him or anything but he wasn’t clingy and he was better than any girl I’d been with. So I stayed with him. Told him he was perfect when he started to doubt himself, told him he was worthless when he started to doubt me. I used him.” 

“I used him.” Shouyo cringed at the words. He hated how Tooru could say them so carelessly as if they didn’t mean anything. How could he just sit there and say it so plainly? How could he act like what he did didn’t give Tobio years of anxiety, trust issues, and stress? Did he even know about all that? He had to! He fucking had to! But, did he even care? Shouyo wanted to punch Tooru in the face more than anything, but he didn’t. Instead he took a deep breath and stood up. 

“Thanks for telling me.” 

“No problem, Shrimpy. Your wish is my command.” Tooru replied with fake cheer.

“My wish is for you to show some genuine remorse and apologize to Tobio. I know it hurt you to tell me, but it doesn’t look like the actual story bothers you at all.” Shouyo snapped.

“I was a fucking kid! What do I have to apologize for!? Do you want me to say sorry for messing around, or being who I was? Do you want me to apologize for showing him exactly how things work in the real world!?” Tooru cried back at him irritably.

“People get used, Shrimpy! Whether you like it or not that’s how things are and it happens to all of us!” 

“So what, Tooru?” Shouyo balled his fists. “Were you planning on just using me next?” 

“Oh my god, so this is what all this is about.” Tooru groaned.

“No, it’s not. It’s not about that!” Shouyo shot back.

Tooru folded his arms and glared at Shouyo. He watched as the boy continuously alternated between looking at his phone and glaring. 

“I have to go.” Shouyo stated abruptly. He jammed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his backpack. 

“Bye.” Tooru sighed.

“Bye.” Shouyo replied, heading out and slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon hopefully. Though I did say that last time. To tell you guys the truth my anxiety's been really bad recently and well...everything going on so far in the world isn't helping. It's really hard to do stuff (even writing which I actually love to do). But, don't worry though! I plan on finishing B Dorm as soon as I can and getting started on some other stuff. As per usual, I love getting comments and kudos. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Shouyo weren’t speaking at all. When they passed each other walking to class or hanging out around the city with their various friends, no eye contact was made. Even whenever they were both home together there was complete silence. Tadashi thought it was scary and unnatural. It had been almost a week since whatever happened between them happened and both grown ass college students were still giving each other the silent treatment. It really bothered him when people made things unnecessarily complicated. Ironically, his current situation with Kei wasn’t very different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise,bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

 

Tooru and Shouyo weren’t speaking at all. When they passed each other walking to class or hanging out around the city with their various friends, no eye contact was made. Even whenever they were both home together there was complete silence. Tadashi thought it was scary and unnatural. It had been almost a week since whatever happened between them happened and both grown ass college students were still giving each other the silent treatment. It really bothered him when people made things unnecessarily complicated. Ironically, his current situation with Kei wasn’t very different.

 

The lock let out its familiar “Click!” as Tadashi unlocked the door. He pushed it open slowly, giving Tetsuro and Kei time to pretend to be decent. He could hear the ruffling of bed sheets and did his best not to cringe.

 

“The coast is all clear, Freckles.”

 

Tadashi stepped inside and closed the door behind him, sighing at the nickname. He looked up at the smug cat boy and his best friend. Tetsuro was shooting him that relaxed smile as usual, lazily smoking an e-cigarette (even though Tadashi keeps telling him not to smoke in the room). Kei was right beside him of course, pretending to scroll through his phone. Tadashi examined the blanket across the two boys’ laps and wanted to sigh knowing there were bare asses on the couch. Anyway he decided to ignore it and just head to his room to get the book he needed.

 

“Sorry for suddenly intruding, Tsookie. I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize. This is your place too you know...”  Kei replied softly.

 

Tadashi nodded at him and left the room feeling awkward. Tsookie had been really quiet recently and it was bothering the hell out of him.  He knew nearly everything about the guy, having grown up with him and all. So of course he could tell when Tsookie was brooding. First he always gets all spacey and distant, then he starts talking too quietly, and then suddenly he’s a salt storm! Right now Tadashi could tell he didn’t have much time left before Tsookie would inevitably start to get shady. Then the two of them would get into a fight and Tetsuro would always be at his god damn house to cheer Tsookie up. Oh wait! Tetsuro is already always at his god damn house to cheer Tsookie up. There is no way that Tsookie isn’t just keeping the guy around to avoiding talking about whatever is bothering him. Tadashi hated what an escapist his best friend was. Why can’t they just talk about things and be done with it?

 

He sighed as he finally found his textbook and shoved it into his bag. Part of him really just wanted to collapse on his bed and sleep forever but luckily his self control was strong enough to hold him back. Besides he couldn’t sleep right now...not with Tetsuro and Tsookie fucking out there on the couch. _Gross._

**Knock.**

 

“Tadashi...can I come in?” Tsookie asked from the other side.

 

“Leave your cat outside.” Tadashi responded.

 

“Duly noted,” Tsookie replied, letting himself inside.

 

The blonde boy took a seat in Tadashi’s chair. There was silence between them for a few minutes. Tadashi noticed that Tsookie was wearing Tetsuro’s jacket with his own dinosaur pajama pants. Quietly, Tadashi wondered if Tetsuro was still just sitting on their couch butt naked smoking, and if he let Tsookie have that Jacket or his roommate had just grabbed the first things he saw and put them on.

 

“Can you just say it already?” Kei called out irritably, bringing Tadashi out of his daze.

 

“Say...what exactly?”

 

Kei rolled his eyes but didn’t reply. Tadashi noticed the tiniest tint of pink on his cheeks.

 

“Did I do something to embarrass you, Tsookie?” He asked with wholehearted concern.

 

Kei glared at him and took a deep breath.

 

“No. It’s just that you should know what I’m talking about. Is this really how badly you want to avoid talking about it?”

 

“Tsookie I understand you’re bothered by something...but I still have no idea what’s bothering you. You can’t expect me to just read your mind.” Tadashi pleaded.

 

“You usually do a pretty good job at that.” Tsookie sighed.

 

“Well not this time I guess.” Tadashi chuckled weakly.

 

Tsookie’s tense expression melted into a soft smile for a moment. His tired golden eyes sparkled at Tadashi and for a second everything felt alright. Tadashi averted his eyes though he could feel himself blushing. He didn’t want Tsookie to ask him what he was staring at. After all he still couldn’t forget that Tsookie was here to confront him about....something.

 

“Tadashi...do you still,” Kei’s smile faded away and he faced Tadashi seriously. “Do you still like me?”

 

A sudden cold wind swept through Tadashi, cutting right through him. His dry throat was at a loss for words.

 

“Did you really think I didn’t know you were into me all this time? Or at least that you were for a while before,” Kei sighed. “And now you’re just trying to push me away for some reason?”

 

Tadashi was frozen. Every word Tsookie said echoed in his mind over and over loudly. His vision was getting blurred and his heart was beating so fast he worried it would jump out of his chest.

 

Kei’s eyes were tired and the bags underneath them were the colour of ash. Seeing his best friend looking so hurt and helpless made him sick to his stomach. Was it his fault that Tadashi looked on the verge of tears? He shouldn’t have said anything. Tadashi was getting over him...no. Tadashi is getting over him there was no need to confront him. Kei didn’t know if he was in the wrong or not but he couldn’t stop talking...not now.

 

“For a long time I didn’t want to say anything,” Kei could feel a lump in his throat. “Even though I always noticed you staring at me and blushing and all that stuff...I always just thought you’d get over me soon and we’d be fine.”

 

“H-how long have you known about my feelings?” Tadashi’s voice cracked.

 

“I’ve known since we were in high school.” Kei replied, his guilt nearly swallowing him.

 

“Then...” Tadashi balled his fists.

 

“I didn’t want to lose you, Tadashi. If I rejected you then everything would’ve been over and I knew you were going to get over me anyway...”

 

“And what if I didn’t!?” Tadashi interrupted abruptly.

 

“You will, or you are rather. Besides,” Kei adjusted his glasses. “You’re too good for me anyway.”

 

“Tsookie...”

 

“Listen, I’m not upset that you’re getting over me if it seems like that.” Kei replied, doing his best not to look at Tadashi for too long. That expression was really killing him. 

 

 

Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair. His chest was killing him and it felt like the room was spinning. _He knew all this time..._

“Kei...what do you want from me?”

 

“Tadashi I,” Kei took a deep breath. His best friend was on the verge of tears. “I just don’t want to lose you because you realize what an awful person I am.”

 

“You’re...” Tadashi balled his fists. He could barely see Kei now through his tears. The lump in his throat was burning and slowly...slowly he felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks. _He still kept me around...like he pitied me._

 

“You’re so fucking selfish god fucking damn it!” Tadashi screamed, tears shamelessly draining down his face. It wouldn’t be long until snot would join the tears. _God, this is so embarrassing._

 

“You knew how I felt all this time and you knew I wasn’t over you...and you still kept that motherfucker around! And you have the fucking nerve to say the same self depreciating shit like I’m the one at fault here!”

 

Tadashi had to take a deep breath. He was way too loud...and swearing too much. Not to mention he was still crying (and now was struggling in vain to stop his snot from draining down). Everything was happening so quickly.

 

Kei was sitting down quietly, choking back his own tears. He knew Tadashi wasn’t done.

 

“I’m sorry if it seems like I’ve been pushing you away but,” Tadashi lowered his voice significantly and Kei took notice. The boy was nearly whispering now.

 

“It’s counterproductive to want me to get over you but not like it when I actually start spending time with other people. Especially when you always have that fucker around I mean what even,” Tadashi hid his face as he felt his snot draining down his lips.

 

“What even is he to you anyway?”

 

Kei bit his lip. Of course he knew Tadashi would ask him that eventually. The thing is he just thought he would’ve had an answer by now. What was Tetsuro to him? They weren’t dating but their relationship was too intimate for them to just be fuckbuddies, and it’s not like they were exactly friends with benefits either. At first they were just sleeping together out of pure hatred but now he had no idea what they were doing.

 

“You don’t even know...” The irritation in Tadashi’s voice stung him.

 

“Tadashi...” Kei began.

 

“I don’t want to hear whatever else you want to tell me, Kei,” Tadashi stood up and wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve. _Gross...that was a bad decision._

 

“Do you secretly want my life to revolve around you and you only? Whether I like you romantically or platonically just doesn’t really matter as long as I worship the ground you walk on,” Tadashi cringed.

 

“What? N-No that’s not it at all, Tadashi!” Kei interjected.

 

Tadashi stared him down. Kei’s eyes were red but he wasn’t crying. His lips were twitching too. _His lips always twitched when he was lying._

“Maybe you should figure yourself out before you start confronting other people,” Tadashi stated calmly as he wiped the remainder of his tears.

 

Kei fell silent. It wasn’t often Tadashi made him feel so powerless. Usually his best friend had the exact opposite effect on him. Usually whenever Tadashi started yelling at him it’d be so inspirational all he could do was smile. But right now all he could do was sit and watch Tadashi walk out the door.

 

“Don’t cry, Kei. At least you still have your bitch around. He always cheers you up right? What do you need me for anyway?”

 

That was the last thing Tadashi said before closing the door. All Kei wanted to do was sob. His heart was aching and so was his head. It felt like the room was spinning and everything was falling apart. He didn’t even get to explain himself...to say what he had to.

 

 

Tadashi rushed outside, not bothering to bid goodbye to Tetsuro who was still on their couch. He locked the apartment door behind him and let out a heavy sigh. Almost immediately he pulled out his phone. As he scrolled through his contacts an odd feeling of loneliness consumed him. It wasn’t like he had a lot of friends to call...but the few friends he did have he couldn’t bother.

 

It would be rude of him to impose all of his feelings on poor Hitoka who has enough anxiety as is, and he couldn’t possible start crying about Kei to Yuji...a guy he had just met. Tobio was awful at feelings and Ryu and Yuu were too gossipy. And then there was Shouyo...

 

Usually he wouldn’t even consider Shouyo but for some reason Tadashi feels his thumb hit the call button before he can even process anything. His friend answers after just one ring and Tadashi remembers that the guy was always really reliable.

 

“Hey, Tadashi you wouldn’t believe my fucking luck!” Shouyo exclaimed, rushing the greeting out of the way.

 

“Hi Shouyo...what happened?” Tadashi replied weakly.

 

“Tooru is the absolute worst! He never washes any...wait.” Shouyo paused.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Tadashi almost started to cry again when he heard the concern in Shouyo’s voice.

 

“No...not really.” He replied, his voice cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the beginning of the beginning of the end, nyall. Next chapter will be up whenever I feel like putting it up lmao  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> you can bother me here if u wanna: http://phlegmaticbabe.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It really feels like everything is suddenly falling apart doesn’t it?” Kozume asked, lazily stirring his tea.
> 
> “I guess so.” Tobio replied shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! A new chapter that didn't take 3 years to post? Nope, you're not dreaming! This is 100% really actually happening. Thanks a million to the anon who sent me a rlly nice message on tumblr! your feedback rlly means a lot to me and that message actually made my day! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

“It really feels like everything is suddenly falling apart doesn’t it?” Kozume asked, lazily stirring his tea.

 

“I guess so.” Tobio replied shortly.

 

It was always awkward when the two of them were together. That was exactly why Kozume and Tobio never hung out much. They were both quiet and introverted so neither party tended to make any initiative to start conversation. Evidently today was a little different.

 

“Tobio I think it’s about time you talk to Shouyo about things.”

 

“Why should I tell him anything? Tooru’s already told him everything.” Tobio replied, scowling.

 

“How about because he’s your friend...and I don’t think Tooru’s side of the story is exactly reliable now, is it?”

 

Tobio sighed. Kozume did have a point, but still...it was more than an embarrassing story. All Tobio wanted to do was just forget about it all. His eyes wandered around the small, empty cafe. It was stupid of Kozume to waste his half an hour break talking about this.

 

“You seem to very well know I’m right.”

 

Kozume’s eyes stayed fixated on Tobio. The raven haired boy let out an even heavier sigh than before. He nodded slowly, redirecting his attention to the boy across from him. Kozume looked tired as usual in his uniform and apron.

 

“I know you’re right but...” Tobio trailed off. Think of an excuse, think of an excuse. He racked his brain for a reason, any reason to ignore Kozume’s advice.

 

Why is every single one of Shouyo’s friends so stubborn? Kozume thought to himself as he indulged in another sip of tea. What else could he say to this guy?

 

“I’m sorry, Kozume. I just can’t.” Tobio admitted.

 

“Oh.”  That was all that Kozume could reply with.

 

“I’m going to go now,” Tobio declared, standing up quickly. He felt pathetic. “Thank you for trying to help.”

 

“I was just trying to help you figure things out.” Kozume sighed, staring into his empty teacup.

 

Tobio nodded and walked out. Kozume didn’t look up until he heard the familiar bells of the door jingle. He really did waste his break.

 

“Geez, that guy really doesn’t listen.” Kozume’s co-worker, Morisuke said from behind the cash register.

 

“And to think this was your second time telling him to fix things with his boyfriend.” Morisuke continued.

 

“It wasn’t my second time telling him. The first time I tried to talk to him, he didn’t answer the door. And....Shouyo isn’t his boyfriend.”

“Really? If that’s true, then what’s the deal with those two?”

 

“I think the connection they’ve got might just go deeper than being lovers.”

 

“Whaddya mean?” Morisuke asked, leaning over the counter.

 

“I mean they’re like a really weird inseparable duo. It’s like they were just destined to meet each other...”

 

“And do what?” Morisuke interrupted.

 

“I don’t know. Just be weird together I guess.”

 

“Sounds like a perfect weird duo,” Morisuke grinned.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Kozume smiled softly.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

                                                                                                                                                         

Tadashi didn’t really have the heart or the energy to explain things to Shouyo. He thought about doing so a few times but, it was just so much easier to chill on Shouyo’s bed quietly. Besides, Shouyo had no problem with just going on and on about how annoying Tooru is. In all honesty Tadashi found it kind of amusing. After all, not so long ago Shouyo was honest to god prepared to ride the guy’s dick.

 

“I just don’t get what his fucking deal is!” Shouyo exclaimed, his arms flailing wildly as he continue to rant.

 

Tadashi nodded, and giggled when appropriate. He felt oddly at peace listening to his friend go on and on. Every so often, Shouyo would ask him if he’s still listening and he would reply “of course, Tooru’s the worst!” His friend’s face would light up like the sun whenever Tadashi agreed with him. Although, truth be told Tadashi didn’t really think Tooru was that bad.

 

Abruptly Tadashi’s phone buzzed. He pulled it and checked his notifications that were just filled with messages from Tsookie. Well, mostly filled with messages from Tsookie. To his surprise, that guy Yuji had messaged him just now. Even more surprisingly it wasn’t a booty call text.

 

“Who’s that?” Shouyo asked nosily leaning over to look at Tadashi’s screen.

 

“It-It’s none of your business.” Tadashi replied, pushing his friend away.

 

Shouyo let Tadashi shove him away and giggled.

 

“Dude,” Shouyo barely said through a fit of giggles. “You’re blushing so much!”

 

“What? No I’m not!”

 

“Yeah you are! Feel your face, dude!”

 

Tadashi dropped his phone and pressed both his hands to his cheeks. They really were burning up. 

 

“YOU’RE BLUSHING OVER YUJI!” Shouyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

Tadashi blushed even harder. Shouyo had snatched his phone while he was distracted.

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

“Oh my goddd look at these texts! You’re kinky as fuck, oh my god!”Shouyo giggle wildly, scrolling through Tadashi’s phone.

 

“Shouyo give it back!” Tadashi yelped, trying to take the phone.

 

Shouyo kicked him in his side. Tadashi hit him with a pillow. Shouyo giggled even harder.

 

“Tadashi, come on! I’m trying to read here!”

 

“Yeah and I’m trying to get my phone back! Stop getting off to my messages you creep,” Tadashi hit Shouyo with the pillow again.

 

“I’m not getting off to your messages!” Shouyo giggled, trying to crawl away from Tadashi and his pillow’s wrath.

 

“Then give the phone back,” Tadashi hit him with the pillow again.

 

“No!” Shouyo snapped childishly.

 

“Shouyoooo!” Tadashi exclaimed over dramatically, hitting his friend repeatedly.

 

“I’ll give you your phone back if you get outta here, geez!” Shouyo yelped.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll let you have your phone if you promise to stop listening to me complain and go suck this guy’s dick or something.”

 

“I don’t...I don’t feel like sucking dick.”

 

“Well go on a date with him or something. I know you’re hella sad about something and this guy is worried about you!”

 

“Yeah but...”

 

“Do you want your phone or not?”

 

“Give me the phone,” Tadashi sighed and outstretched his hand.

 

Shouyo raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ll go to his place right now.”

 

“You better not be lying,” Shouyo smiled wide and handed the phone over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty so imma be real I started watching a bunch of shows and have like, not left netflix for the past 6 hours. (seriously the tab is still open rn) So obviously im distracted as hell but it is summertime so of course i dont know what sleep is anymore! Next chapter gets up when it gets up and in the meantime ny'all can do whatever it is ny'all do when im not posting and just hmu on tumblr if you cant find anything to do!
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr, which is literally always linked at the end: http://phlegmaticbabe.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, Yuji.” Tadashi greeted him awkwardly.
> 
> “Tadashi,” Yuji exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. “I was so worried about you man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter!! The next one's gonna be lit so look forward to it heheheh

 Yuji was really hot. Seriously, how did he continue to be so hot literally all the time? Even when he was just standing up at his door, wearing sweatpants (which he hadn’t taken off all week) and a plain white tee shirt, Yuji still looked like a god. Tadashi was overwhelmed. The guy didn’t even have bags under his eyes. He was a college student...who didn’t have bags under his eyes. What the hell? Is that even legally allowed? No, it shouldn’t be legal. It makes students too powerful and intimidating. See, Tadashi was certain if Yuji had puffy eyes then this would be much easier.

 

“Hi, Yuji.” Tadashi greeted him awkwardly.

 

“Tadashi,” Yuji exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. “I was so worried about you man.”

 

“Why were you worried?” Tadashi stammered, accepting the hug.

 

“Well uh...” Yuji trailed off. He started to blush. He was hugging Tadashi for way too long, he was making things weird.

 

“The thing is uh,” Yuji let go of Tadashi and took a step back. His cheeks were flushing. “I heard that you and your roommate had a fight and you didn’t seem like yourself when we were texting so...”

 

“Oh.” Tadashi pouted.

 

Yuji gulped. Shit, did he upset the guy? More importantly, why did Tadashi look so good pouting?

 

“Well, we did get into a fight sort of...” Tadashi trailed off, his eyes filling with tears.

 

“Fucking shit” Yuji thought to himself.

 

“Listen, you don’t have to talk about it. I just want you to know that if you need a place to stay, you can crash with me.” Yuji grinned.

 

Tadashi smiled softly. Yuji’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“That’s really sweet, Yuji. Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah of course you can.” Yuji stammered.

 

Tadashi ended up chilling on Yuji’s couch for way longer than he had planned. The two boys played a few games on Yuji’s Xbox, listened to some music and somehow got into a heated discussion about pop tarts and toaster struddles. It turned out that Yuji was a devoted advocate of poptarts who is unfortunately surrounded by people who prefer toaster struddles. Tadashi really wanted to think Yuji’s odd passion about poptarts was weird, but actually it was kind of cute. It was kind of really cute. He had forgotten about Kei completely until his phone buzzed that is.

 

“Can we talk?” was all the text read. Tadashi furrowed his brows. He knew he couldn’t keep ignoring Kei, but he really wanted to. Without even realizing, he bit down hard on his bottom lip. Yuji raised his eyebrows, tilting his head at him.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Yuji’s voice brought him out of his trance. Tadashi nodded, putting his phone away.

 

“You don’t have to lie you know,” Yuji said, giving Tadashi a concerned look. “It’s not like you.”

 

“Sorry I just,” Tadashi cleared his throat and tilted his head. “What do you mean it’s not like me?”

 

Yuji gulped.

 

“Well by that I just meant that...uh,” Yuji blushed. “You’re really cool and headstrong and I think it’s out of character for you to be so...”

 

“Pathetic?” Tadashi interrupted.

 

“What? Dude, no. I was gonna say sad!” Yuji exclaimed instantaneously.

 

Tadashi fiddled with his fingers. He shot Yuji a look somewhere between apologetic and melancholy.

 

“Sorry I...” He started.

 

“Please stop apologizing, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Yuji interrupted.

 

Tadashi nodded and fought the urge to say sorry again with all his might. He looked over at Yuji cautiously. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin everything. Yuji met his eyes and shot him a soft smile. Tadashi felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t ruined things.

 

“Yuji is it ok if I tell you what happened?” Tadashi heard himself ask out of the blue.

 

“Go ahead, but don’t rush yourself.”

 

Tadashi nodded. He wasn’t sure why he had suddenly asked that.

 

“I had a crush on my roommate since the two of us were kids.”

 

Tadashi glanced at Yuji, looking for any sign of judgement. He couldn’t find any.

 

“And I always thought that he was completely oblivious to my feelings because he just,” Tadashi clenched his fist. “He never said anything.”

 

Yuji nodded, completed engrossed in what Tadashi was saying.

 

“But I recently found out that he’s known about my feelings for a really, really fucking long time. He just didn’t say anything....just kept me around...just stayed around me and didn’t say anything when he knew,” Tadashi clenched his fist even harder. His eyes were starting to water.

 

“When he knew exactly how you felt about him.”

 

Yuji wanted to storm out and punch Kei in the face that instant. Tadashi’s frustration was nearly too much too bear. His bloodshot eyes, red face, and that god damn frown he was trying to hide. No one should ever make Tadashi look like that was all Yuji could think. Tadashi sighed.

 

“And after he told me he knew he just starting spouting all this fucking bullshit,” Tadashi threw his hands in the air emphatically. “He said he didn’t want to lose me and I’m too good for him and I just,” Tadashi lowered his voice into an almost whisper as he started to cry. “I feel so fucking pathetic.”

 

Yuji stared at Tadashi apprehensively. The word pathetic replayed over and over again in his head. He took a deep breath.

 

“You’re not fucking pathetic!” Yuji shouted.

 

Tadashi looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You’re the exact opposite of pathetic. You’re brave! You’re amazing! You’re,” Yuji paused and tried to rack his brain for another word. “You’re just...perfect!”

 

“I’m not perfect.” Tadashi replied bashfully.

 

“Yes, you are! And you’re all the other stuff too! Listen to me, alright?”

 

“Okay...”

 

“You’re a real badass! You work super hard on everything and I thought you were shy at first but you can actually be really direct which is just super cute!”

 

“Yuji...”

 

“I uh,” Yuji smacked himself on the forehead. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or start shouting.”

 

“No it’s fine. I’m just flattered you think that much of me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I think that much of you? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And freaking out over some asshole isn’t you.”

 

“Yuji...” Tadashi started to smile.

 

“I’m serious! You’re the kinda guy who’s always out doing something cool or super nice. And when you’re not doing that stuff it’s not like you to be brooding...you should be hanging out with me!”

 

“It sounds like you’re upset that I wasn’t giving you enough attention,” Tadashi started to giggle.

 

“I mean,” Yuji blushed. “I require a lot of attention, okay? Besides anyone would be upset if the person they liked was brooding over some stupid blonde twinkie!”

 

Tadashi wheezed and started to giggle. His eyes squinted so much that they were almost closed and he leaned back into the couch, covering his mouth only to laugh even more. Yuji watched in awe. Tadashi was really perfect.

 

“I can’t believe you called him a blonde twinkie oh my god,” Tadashi said through a laugh.

 

“Am I wrong though?” Yuji asked with a devious smile.

 

“You’re not wrong.” Tadashi replied truthfully before erupting into another fit of giggles.

 

Yuji sighed softly. He was so in love. So, _so_ in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this out sooner but I've been kinda distracted. In unrelated news, what do people do when they're really really into someone? ( ´△｀)( ´△｀)( ´△｀)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr: http://phlegmaticbabe.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyo was smiling and laughing but he was really nervous. For starters, Tobio wasn’t talking to him at all. On top of that, Tadashi and Kei weren’t speaking which was making everyone kind of uneasy. Somehow Shouyo could just sense that everything was Kei’s fault. Or at least he felt that way. After all, isn’t everything always kind of Kei’s fault? He looked over at Tobio who was drinking yet another glass of wine. Tobio looked back at him for a second before redirecting his eyes. Both boys felt a gross feeling in their stomach. Why was it so hard for them to talk to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: another chapter of B Dorm! I hope you guys like it!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

It was about a week later when Tadashi saw Kei again. Hitoka was having her art showcased in a museum and Shouyo insisted that everyone celebrates. As the case always was with Shouyo, by celebrate he meant go out partying. Luckily, Kiyoko was able to talk him into only dragging everyone to dinner.

 

Shouyo and Tobio were doing nothing but exchanging awkward looks at each other from the moment they entered the restaurant. Ryu and Yuu were desperately trying to break the ice by telling various awful jokes. Chikara and Tadashi were begging them to stop.  Kei wasn’t making any smug remarks at all for once and remained completely quiet. Occasionally Hitoka and Kiyoko would exchange much stressed out looks. After everyone had ordered their food and the waitress left the table there was an eerie silence.

 

“So Tadashi where’s your boyfriend?” Yuu asked, breaking the silence.

 

Kei clicked his tongue. Hitoka nearly spat out her drink. Kiyoko leaned in and asked her if she was okay.

 

“He’s not my boy-,” Tadashi began.

 

“Yes he is. He’s totally your boyfriend.” Shouyo interrupted.

 

“Guys, maybe we shouldn’t pry about Tadashi’s love life. He clearly doesn’t want to talk about it,” Hitoka said nervously.

 

“I agree. You shouldn’t make him talk about it. Yuji will show up when he shows up and his relationship with Tadashi is none of our business.” Kiyoko added.

 

“I didn’t know Yuji was invited.” Tobio said quietly.

 

“Neither did I.”Kei said, much louder.

 

Tobio glanced at Kei. Sitting next to him was definitely a mistake.

 

“Neither did you what?” Ryu asked.

 

“Oh it’s nothing. Tobio just said he didn’t know Yuji was invited and so I said neither did I.”

 

“Well, I invited him and just forgot to mention it. Tadashi was ok with it too.” Shouyo said.

 

“Did you tell anyone else that you invited this guy or were you just planning to make this really awkward for all of us?”

 

“I think it’s only awkward for you, Kei.” Tadashi said bluntly.        

 

“Tsk.”

 

Shouyo’s eyes widened and he looked around the table awkwardly. Tobio’s eyes were equally wide as he uncomfortably reached for his glass and started downing the wine.

 

“So anyway,” Chikara cleared his throat. “It’s been awhile since I made it to a dinner with all of you. It’s nice to back.”

 

“It’s nice to have you back, bro.” Yuu grinned.

 

“Yeah, the party’s much more fun with your bossy stern motherly comments.” Ryu added.

 

“I am not bossy or motherly!”

 

“You totally are!”

 

It wasn’t long before most of the group was bickering and laughing. Chikara let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea what the hell was going on with Kei and Tadashi but the last thing he wanted to do was make Hitoka any more anxious than she usually is. To be completely honest he didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.

 

Shouyo was smiling and laughing but he was really nervous. For starters, Tobio wasn’t talking to him at all. On top of that, Tadashi and Kei weren’t speaking which was making everyone kind of uneasy. Somehow Shouyo could just sense that everything was Kei’s fault. Or at least he felt that way. After all, isn’t everything always kind of Kei’s fault? He looked over at Tobio who was drinking yet another glass of wine. Tobio looked back at him for a second before redirecting his eyes. Both boys felt a gross feeling in their stomach. Why was it so hard for them to talk to each other?

 

“Well,well,well look who decided to actually show up.” Kei sneered.

 

Shouyo cocked his head around to where everyone else was looking. Yuji was walking towards their table. Shouyo looked back at Kei cautiously. The expression on his face was beyond nasty.

 

“He’s quite attractive.” Chikara commented quietly.

 

“Quite attractive? Are you somebody’s grandma? Call him what everyone else calls him!” Yuu exclaimed.

 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Chikara asked irritably.

 

“Fucking hot, obviously.” Yuu snapped back.

 

Tadashi could feel himself blushing. Yuji was fucking hot. Especially in the outfit he was wearing. Yuji was quite possibly wearing the hottest navy button down shirt in the world. Okay maybe he was the one making it so hot. Or maybe it was the fact that two buttons were undone so you could see his chest. Or maybe it was the black leather jacket that just completed the outfit. Maybe that was why Tadashi was feeling so weak.

 

“Dude you’re gonna start drooling if you keep staring like that.” Shouyo teased.

 

Tadashi snapped out of his trance, laughing nervously.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Yuji said immediately after reaching their table.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Hitoka replied politely.

 

“I saved you a seat right next to Tadashi.” Shouyo grinned.

 

“Thanks. You guys are the best,” Yuji replied, cheerily taking the empty seat.

 

As soon as Yuji sat down, he kissed Tadashi on the cheek. Kei rolled his eyes. Yuu and Ryu looked at each other in amusement. Shouyo couldn’t stop looking back and forth between Yuji and Kei.

 

“Well aren’t you two cute.” Chikara beamed.

 

“Aren’t we? I told you we make an amazing couple,” Yuji bragged, putting an arm around Tadashi.

 

“We really dine with boyfriend after boyfriend don’t we?” Ryu chuckled.

 

“Tooru wasn’t my boyfriend.” Tadashi replied sternly.

 

“Of course he wasn’t. He was Shouyo’s boyfriend.”

 

“He wasn’t my boyfriend, either.” Shouyo stated wearily.

 

“Then who’s boyfriend was he?” Ryu cried out in confusion.

 

“Guys I don’t think Tooru was anyone’s boyfriend.” Hitoka chimed in.

 

“He was mine,” Tobio interrupted abruptly.

 

All eyes fell on him. He started to sweat.

 

“I mean...for a while in high school.” He muttered, before reaching for the bottle of wine in the centre of the table.

 

“It usually takes you an entire bottle of wine to spill about stuff in your life,” Chikara moved the bottle away from Tobio’s prying hands. “Did you pre-game?”

 

“No.” Tobio lied.

 

“Who cares how much he’s had to drink? He’s more fun when he’s got no filter like this.” Yuu said.

 

Chikara shot Yuu and doubtful look.

 

“Anyway move your hand the waitress is coming over with the food.”

 

Chikara obliged. Yuji watched a little bit jealously as the waitress set down everyone’s food. He waited until she was done to politely put in his order. Luckily he wasn’t that hungry in the first place.

 

“Could you bring us another bottle of wine when you come back too, please?” Kiyoko requested with a soft smile.

 

The waitress nodded before hurrying off, looking a bit embarrassed.

 

“We’re sorry we didn’t wait for you, or order for you but we didn’t know hwhat youreallywanted.” Shouyo apologized with a half full mouth.

 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” Chikara sighed.

 

“Sowwry”

 

“Its fine,” Yuji chuckled. “It was my fault for coming late anyway. I wouldn’t want to stop you guys from eating.”

 

“Aw. Here,” Tadashi picked up a piece of steak with his fork. “You can have some of my food until yours gets here.”

 

Yuji immediately ate the steak off of Tadashi’s fork.

 

“Thwank you so muwch.”

 

“You’re welcome. But you don’t have to thank me with your mouth full,” Tadashi giggled.

 

“You two are adorable.” Chikara said.

 

“How come it’s cute when Yuji talks with his mouth full?!” Shouyo interjected.

 

Chikara just sighed in response. Hitoka giggled.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot to tell you congratulations, Hitoka.” Yuji said.

 

“Thank you.” Hitoka replied bashfully.

 

“You’re blushing. Is it because you’re embarrassed? That’s super adorable oh my god.” Yuji fawned.

 

“Do you just have a thing for people who blush easily?” Kei interrupted.

 

“Kei, I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way.” Shouyo stammered.

 

“How would you know how he meant it? You’re not him, are you?”

 

Shouyo glared at Kei but bit his tongue.

 

“I genuinely didn’t mean it in the way you’re thinking, but since you’re so interested in my type I don’t mind telling you what it is.” Yuji replied brazenly.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I’ve got a thing for people who are head strong and brave, the kind of people who care about others and everyone else more than themselves. If its one kind of person I hate it’s a whiny little bitch who wants the world to revolve around them and is upset when it doesn’t.”

 

Kei clicked his tongue.

 

“If it’s one kind of person I hate it’s the kind of stupid playboy types that fuck over anyone who seems just a little bit vulnerable and insecure; The kind of person who will take advantage of anyone to get laid.”

 

“Is that what you think I’m like,” Yuji taunted him with a cheeky smile. “Because it sounds to me like you just described your boyfriend.”

 

Kei glared at Yuji in annoyance.

 

“Aw. Did you run out of things to say? That’s cute,” Yuji grinned mischievously. “I wonder if you’re smart enough to figure out how I mean that.”

 

 

Nearly everyone at the table let out a sigh of relief when the waitress finally returned. As soon as she (very awkwardly) put the wine down in the center of the table, both Tobio and Shouyo reached for it. The two boys locked eyes and for a brief second considered speaking to each other. But, Tobio just retracted his hand and let Shouyo take the wine and pour some out for both of them. God knows they were going to need it.

 

“So,” Chikara chuckled nervously, desperate to make things less tense. “What are you majoring in again, Yuji?”

 

“I’m a theatre kid,” Yuji replied, wrapping spaghetti around his fork. “What can I say? I just love being the centre of attention.”

 

“Do you love wasting your parents’ money too?” Kei sneered.

 

“Oh I’m sorry Mr. Dinosaur expert; tell me again how useful to society you’re going to be with a degree in palaeontology.”

 

“Well, I’m going to be a hell of a lot more useful than some shitty actor.”

 

Yuji really wanted to roast Kei, but Tadashi was giving him that look. Clearly, his boyfriend did not want him picking anymore fights and as a good person he had to oblige with this request.

 

“Anyway, what are the rest of you guys studying?”

 

“Cinematography!” Yuu exclaimed with pride.

 

“Film directing. I think I’ve seen you in a few of my classes actually.” Chikara said.

 

“Yeah I’ve definitely seen you before! You’re always so focused.” Yuji replied with admiration.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m studying education to become a teacher.” Kiyoko stated with the utmost confidence.

 

“A-and I’m studying art, obviously.” Hitoka stammered.

 

“I’m getting a criminal justice degree in law enforcement.” Ryu beamed.

 

“I’m studying aviation and Tobio’s studying environmental engineering.” Shouyo chimed in.

 

“I could have told him that myself.” Tobio muttered.

 

“But then you wouldn’t have acknowledged me.” Shouyo shot back.

 

Tobio just took another sip of his wine in response. Things did feel a bit less awkward.

 

“Man, you guys are all doing such cool stuff. I feel kind of inadequate now.” Yuji chuckled.

 

“You’re not inadequate at all,” Tadashi gave Yuji a peck on the cheek. “You’re perfect.”

 

Yuji couldn’t help but smile at Tadashi’s cute freckled face. Part of him wanted to kiss the boy on the mouth right then and there, but of course that was completely out of the question.

 

“Gross. Can you guys not do that?” Kei interrupted.

 

Yuji glared at Kei and opened his mouth to speak. However, someone beat him to the punch.

 

“How about you leave them alone?” Shouyo snarled.

 

“Oh? Are you trying to pick a fight with me, shorty?” Kei asked with a cheeky smile as he looked down on Shouyo.

 

“Bitch I might be if you don’t stop being so damn salty.”

 

Kei scoffed.

 

“Shouyo, relax.” Chikara sighed.

 

“Why should I when he’s...”

 

“Shouyo, just chill.” Tadashi interrupted.

 

Shouyo pushed his lips out and furrowed his brows. He folded his arms and further dramatized his pout.

 

“You look like an angry tangerine when you do that,” Tobio chuckled at him.

 

“What kind of description is that?” Shouyo cried out.

 

“What kind of description? An accurate kind, obviously.” Tobio sneered.

 

“It’s not accurate at all! Tangerines don’t make faces.” Shouyo argued.

 

“But you’re a tangerine...and you make faces.” Tobio replied with a completely serious tone.

 

Kiyoko and Hitoka chuckled. Shouyo shook his head in detest.

 

“I’m not a fucking tangerine!” He exclaimed.

 

“Are you sure?”

The two soon became completely enthralled bickering with one another. Tadashi smiled softly. It was really nice to see those two getting along again.

 

“Man, those guys are really wild.” Yuji said with amusement.

 

“You have no idea.” Chikara replied.

 

“They seemed like they were trying to avoid each other at first but I guess now that they’re both drunk everything’s alright.”

 

“That’s how things tend to go with them.” Yuu chuckled.

 

“Yuu, we should get drunk next!” Ryu exclaimed abruptly.

 

“You’re absolutely right! Let’s get shots!” Yuu cheered.

 

“No. Neither one of you is getting shots. This isn’t the place for it and if I do recall correctly, exams are fast approaching.” Chikara said sternly.

 

“Nooooo! Our plans have been fouled again!” Ryu cried out dramatically.

 

“You two should be happy that Chikara looks out for you as much as he does.” Kiyoko stated plainly.

 

“Kiyoko’s right as usual,” Ryu swooned. “That’s our goddess!”

 

Yuji giggled and whispered “what?” very quietly to himself. As the night went on, everyone continued to talk and laugh. With the exclusion of Kei, everyone was having a great time until they got the cheque and parted ways.

 

 

 

 

“That was really fun. You guys have an amazing squad!” Yuji squealed happily.

 

“Yeah, we’re pretty great.” Shouyo bragged.

 

“I’m glad you had fun.” Tadashi smiled, holding onto Yuji’s hand as they walked.

 

“Um, are you sure it’s ok if we all walk together? You two seem like you’re trying to have a moment.” Tobio blurted out bluntly.

 

“What? No it’s fine, really! We’re all going the same place, anyway.”Yuji’s cheeks flushed.

 

“Tobio don’t be so direct,” Shouyo exclaimed, hitting the dark haired boy on his arm.

 

“Ouch! That hurt, dumbass!” Tobio barked.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Shouyo taunted.

 

“I’m gonna hit you back,” Tobio said, before running after Shouyo.

 

Tadashi and Yuji watched as the two ran off into the night.

“Are they in love?” Yuji asked.

 

“Actually, surprisingly not.”Tadashi giggled.

 

“Hey wait up!” A familiar voice called out.

 

Yuji and Tadashi turned around in unison. Tooru was running towards them. He was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts with...sunglasses? It didn’t take long for Tooru to catch up to them. His hands fell to his knees as he panted.

 

“Hey Tooru, what’s up? Are you really jogging at this hour?” Yuji greeted him.

 

“Yeah...and what’s with the sunglasses?” Tadashi asked.

 

“These sunglasses are cool and they light up,” Tooru replied without looking up. He handed the sunglasses to Yuji.

 

Yuji and Tadashi examined the sunglasses which had the word “daddy” written on both lenses and a button on the side which made them flash rainbow colours.

 

“Wow, classy.” Tadashi commented.

 

“Don’t give me that sass, Freckles.” Tooru replied.

 

Tadashi just sighed in response and handed Tooru’s sunglasses back. The boy pocketed them and finally stood up after catching his breath.

 

“I was working out in the gym with Tetsuro and Kotaru and just as I was leaving I thought I saw Yuji’s stupid hair. I was right.” Tooru chuckled.

 

“Oh, shut up. Did you not see Shouyo and Tobio too?” Yuji replied.

 

“Nah I guessed I missed them. But, that tall blonde twink did walk in the gym as I was leaving. He looked really sad.”

 

“Oh.” Tadashi said softly.

 

Yuji put an arm around Tadashi and pulled him closer reassuringly. Tooru grinned.

 

“Well, guess I’ll be on my way.” He said with a wide smile.

 

“See you around, Tooru.”

 

“Wait!” Tadashi exclaimed abruptly.

 

Both Yuji and Tooru peered at Tadashi curiously.

 

“You should apologize to Shouyo and clear things up.”

 

“I’ll do whatever I want,” Tooru scoffed and turned away.

 

Tadashi nudged Yuji to let him go and his boyfriend obliged. Tadashi walked up to Tooru and glared at him, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Talk to him and clear things up. Stop being so fucking childish, and admit you did something wrong” He demanded.

 

Tadashi glared into Tooru’s eyes for as long as he could, awaiting a response. Tooru simply pushed him away and walked off without another word.

 

“You’re a coward,” Tadashi yelled at Tooru’s back.

 

“Tadashi, relax. I know Tooru pretty well and I’m sure he’ll clear things up.” Yuji said in attempt to calm his boyfriend down.

 

Both boys watched Tooru’s figure disappear into the darkness. As soon as he was gone, Tadashi started to apologize. Yuji accepted his apology but didn’t pry about whatever happened between Shouyo and Tooru. After all, it would probably be resolved incredibly soon.

 

Tooru jammed his hands into his pockets as he walked. He also went out of his way to kick a few rocks that happened to cross his path. You’re a coward. The words Freckles had just said to him were replaying over and over in his head. Why should he have to apologize for anything? Shouyo was the one who got all pissy. Still, he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the time that he and Shouyo used to spend together.

 

“I don’t know what to say to make things right.” Tooru muttered to himself as he opened the B Dorm building doors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are pretty heated so I guess I should start fixing some boys relationships now huh,,, (;´Д`)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru was a little disappointed to find his dorm empty. He aimlessly looked around, expecting Shouyo to appear out of nowhere. After about ten minutes of walking in circles he collapsed onto his bed, swearing at himself for wasting his time with something so stupid. Still, he really wanted to hear Shouyo’s voice...or at least see the shrimp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's been awhile but here's that upd8. My senior year of hs officially starts on Sept.1 so I'm gonna be really busy. I'll try to get out chapters more consistently but if I do then the chapters will be shorter. Still though, I'm going to try my best! o(*>ω<*)o

Tooru was a little disappointed to find his dorm empty. He aimlessly looked around, expecting Shouyo to appear out of nowhere. After about ten minutes of walking in circles he collapsed onto his bed, swearing at himself for wasting his time with something so stupid. Still, he really wanted to hear Shouyo’s voice...or at least see the shrimp.

 

Tooru smacked himself in the head. God why did he have to ruin things? More importantly why was he craving contact with Shouyo so much? He had just spent all fucking night indulging in stupid activities with Kotaru and Tetsuro. The last thing he needed was to be around yet another person whose energy never runs out.

 

_“You’re a coward.”_ Tadashi’s words echoed in his head.

 

“I’m not a fucking coward.” Tooru declared aloud.

_“You’re a coward.”_ Tadashi’s voice haunted him still.

 

Tooru rubbed his temples and furrowed his brows. His head was starting to throb. He cringed at the thought of having to deal with a migraine now of all times. The throbbing seemed to slow down for a second but abruptly escalated into a sharp pain.

 

“Fuck,” Tooru whined, scrambling around to find some aspirin.

 

He swallowed two and let out a heavy sigh. His eyes lazily moved over to his desk. God, did he have a shit ton of work to do. Unconsciously his eyes scanned Shouyo’s desk as well. Tooru giggled. It was even messier than his.

 

“I really do miss that guy,” Tooru muttered to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

“Shouyo, don’t just raid my fridge! What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Relax, Tobio. I’m just having a look around.”

 

Tobio was starting to regret letting Shouyo sleep over at his place.

 

“Dude, you’ve got like so many drinks in here what is wrong with you?”

 

Tobio let out a heavy sigh. He was definitely regretting letting Shouyo sleep over.

 

“At least half of those are my roommate’s so don’t touch them.”

 

“I wasn’t going to,” Shouyo slammed the fridge door. “Unlike you I’m not an alcoholic!”

 

“Don’t be so loud, dumbass!” Tobio replied, shooing Shouyo out of the kitchen.

 

The ginger giggled and dived into Tobio’s couch.

 

“And I’m not a fucking alcoholic.” Tobio sighed.

 

“Geez, Tobio you swear so much. Have you considered not putting some variation of the word fuck in every sentence?”

 

Tobio’s eye twitched in irritation. He hit Shouyo across the head, causing the boy to yelp.

 

“You could at least pretend to be a polite house guest.”

 

Shouyo stuck out his tongue in response. Tobio rolled his eyes.

 

“Move over,” Tobio ordered, pushing Shouyo to take a seat on the couch.

 

“I am a polite house guest. You’re the one being rude by pushing me over.”

 

“In what world is putting your dirty feet all over someone’s couch polite?”

 

“My feet aren’t dirty!”

 

“Shouyo,” Tobio smacked the boy. “Lower your voice.”

 

Shouyo stuck his tongue out in response.

 

Tobio giggled.

 

“What’re you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing, I just kind of missed your immature nonsense.”

 

“I’m not immature,” Shouyo snapped, folding his arms and sticking his tongue out further. “And besides you could have spoken to me anytime. You just chose not to.”

 

“Sorry.” Tobio answered, a little too quickly.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

Tobio leaned further into his couch. He avoided looking at Shouyo. Suddenly it felt like there was a tall looming wall between them. Tobio felt his throat getting dryer. He should say something.

 

“I didn’t mean to ignore you,” Tobio blurted out. “I was just trying to avoid Tooru and talking about him.”

 

“Because of what happened between you two, right?” Shuoyo leaned forward, carefully looking at Tobio.

 

“Yeah, I was scared of what you would think of me. Wait no,” Tobio ran his fingers through his hair. “That’s not it. I’m just so disgusted with who I was back then you know?”

 

“I know what you mean,” Shouyo nodded. “But you’re different now. All that is in the past and you’re the kind of person who can clearly recognize all of their mistakes.”

 

Unlike Tooru. Shouyo thought to himself bitterly.

 

“I guess you’re right but I’m not strong enough to look back on things properly. I just want to run away from the person I was before.” Tobio sighed wistfully.

 

“You can’t do that,” Shouyo barked. “You have to confront that person in order to get better!”

 

“I know that, dumbass!”

 

“Then do it!”

 

“I’ll try...”

 

Tobio knew Shouyo was right. He also knew he couldn’t avoid having this conversation any longer. Still, he was asking himself over and over why he should tell Shouyo anything. _“How about because he’s your friend...and I don’t think Tooru’s side of the story is exactly reliable now, is it?”_ Kozume’s words answered him every time.

               

“What did,” Tobio felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard. “What did Tooru tell you?”

 

“He told me that he used you because he was a jealous asshole and he’s not even sorry.” Shouyo answered quickly.

 

“I let him,” Tobio tensed up. He felt his chest tighten and the lump in his throat made it even harder to swallow. “I...”

 

Shouyo put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. The two locked eyes. Tobio could feel himself shaking.

 

“Take your time. Relax. Nothing you tell me is going to make me hate you or think any less of you. None of this shit that happened in high school makes you a bad person.”

 

Tobio smiled softly and took a deep breath. He took a few seconds to try and relax. Shouyo waited patiently.

 

“Shouyo,” Tobio turned to face him. “I was a mess.”

 

“You’re still a mess.” Shouyo giggled.

 

“Shut up and listen, dumbass!” Tobio shouted, trying to hide his smile.

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

“I didn’t have anything I cared about. I was so empty and bored with everything, content to just sort of live in the background. Every so often someone would compliment me or some girl would try to ask me out but I didn’t think anything of it. I just wasn’t interested in well....living really.”

 

“Were you suicidal?”

 

“I’m still here aren’t I?”

 

“Just because you’re still alive doesn’t mean you weren’t suicidal, Tobio.”

 

“I wasn’t. I just wasn’t interested in living.”

 

“That’s literally what being suicidal means.”

“No it’s not. Being suicidal is actively trying to die. If a person is just not interested in leading a life worthwhile then they’re not suicidal.”

 

“Tobio, anyone who is okay with dying at any given moment is suicidal.”

 

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“It kind of does,” Shouyo frowned.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tobio sighed. “Just let me finish talking will you?”

 

“Fine, go on.”

 

“I joined a few clubs. Since I had nothing but free time, I didn’t have any trouble showing up to meetings and being an active member and stuff. Before I knew it I was president of pretty much every club I was in. Well, except for volleyball.”

 

“Tooru was captain, right?”

 

“Yeah and it really bothered me. Not because it was Tooru, but because it was the one club where I wasn’t the most important member. On top of that, Tooru wasn’t even that interested in it. His vice captain did a hell of a lot more than he did but Tooru was still the one who got all the praise.”

 

Tobio folded his arms.

 

“But, it wasn’t even about that. I just wanted to be in control. Being in all those clubs and having people depend on me was the only thing that made me actually kind of happy.”

 

“So what’d you do?”

 

“I decided to get better at volleyball. That’s when I asked Tooru for help. At first I really didn’t like him because he was just so fake and flashy. But then,” Tobio paused and put his finger on his chin. He sat there in thought for a moment. “Somehow he grew on me. Before I knew it I had feelings for this guy.”

 

“And that was beyond weird because I had never thought about my sexuality before. I had no idea if the feelings I had for this guy were just a stage or if I actually liked boys and I just sort of spiralled into confusion.”

 

“I get that.”

 

“Yeah...but once I realized that I was gay things were kind of different. I was a lot shyer around him and he noticed. Then he asked me out and I said yes even though I thought it was weird. Why would he want to go out with me of all people? This super pretty boy could get any girl or guy he wanted and he chooses to ask me out? It was weird but I was still over the moon about it.”

 

“Was he the first person you dated?”

 

“Well obviously, dumbass. He was the first for a lot of things for me. I think that’s why I’m so weird around him. Like, I don’t actually hate him but I don’t like him either.”

 

“How can you say that? He used you! You trusted him and he took advantage of you.”

“I’m not saying he didn’t do that and I’m not defending anything he did. It’s just like...could you ever come to hate the first person you went out with?”

 

“No. But things were completely different...”

 

“It’s doesn’t matter what the circumstances were like. The first guy you date or even have a crush on will always give you this weird feeling because...the way you felt about them and the way you dealt with those feelings plays a big part in how you started to discover yourself...how you continue to discover more things about yourself.”

 

“That’s really mature and all but do you honestly forgive that asshole?”

 

“I don’t know. That’s a hard question.”

 

“You just explained why not hating your ex is gay culture but you can’t decide if you forgive him or not?”

 

“Shut up, dumbass. I just have a good understanding of why he was that way. He had all this pressure on him to be the best at everything. Since he was a kid his parents had put this crown to his head and basically told him that any trophy that isn’t golden isn’t worth keeping.”

 

“You know about his family life?”

 

“Yeah, our families are kind of like. My parents are a bit more lenient but I completely understand the kind of pressure he was under. They made him fend for himself all the time and he decided the only way to get to the top was by crushing everyone in his path, no matter how. So he did that which made his parents overjoyed because he was a good successful son. But he still had lots of sorrow and anger and no way to deal with it.”

 

“So everything comes back down to daddy issues?”

 

“So everything comes back down to not knowing how to deal with feelings. Something I think we all experience.”

 

Shouyo nodded quietly. He let Tobio’s words sink in for a few minutes. Part of him was relieved to know that Tobio was so cool about things. But, another part of him was ridiculously annoyed that Tobio had reached this smart ass conclusion and Tooru was still refusing to admit that he did something wrong. But, another part of him could sort of understand that Tooru was having a hard time dealing with all of his feelings.

 

_Maybe he’s actually mature enough to realize he made a mistake but just too childish to admit it._

 

“Hey,” Tobio flicked him on the nose. “Stop making that face. You look constipated, dumbass.”

 

“That’s my thinking face, you prick,” Shouyo flicked him back.

 

“It’s a disgusting thinking face.” Tobio said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Your smile is what’s really disgusting.”

 

“I’ll kill you.”

 

“No you won’t. You treasure our friendship too much,” Shouyo stuck out his tongue.

 

Tobio rolled his eyes and mumbled “whatever” under his breath. Shouyo beamed with pride.

 

“Hey Tobio do you wanna watch something?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like an entire season of Naruto?”

 

“God,no.”

 

“Great! I’ll get your laptop and some popcorn.”

 

Tobio sighed as Shouyo bounced off the couch _._ _What kind of idiot listens to someone’s entire life story and immediately asks to watch Naruto afterwards?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the kudos and comments! Y'all are really sweet and I love reading what you have to say about stuff. Next upd8 will be sooner than you think! o(*>ω<*)o 
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: http://phlegmaticbabe.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I pissed off Shrimpy awhile ago and he’s still...quite mad at me.”
> 
> “Oh... You’ve got boyfriend issues.” Hajime nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> back again
> 
> Milky's back  
> Tell a friend  
> ;3

 

Like most college students, Tooru hated talking about high school. Even though he once was the king of Seijou, he couldn't stand to even hear the name of his Alma matta now. It pissed him off. Everything about being in high school was the worst. He barely had any money, couldn't actually legally drink (which didn't stop him from doing it illegally but still), had to take a bunch of classes he didn't care about, deal with his raging teenage emotions, and worst of all he had to live with his parents.

Tooru hated being around his parents more than anything. They were old fashioned and conservative (Which was a fancy way of saying bigoted assholes). Nearly every word out of their mouths was sexist, racist or homophobic or a cancerous combination of the three.

What made them even worse were their wildly high expectations for him. He had to be the best at whatever he did or in their eyes he was a failure. They never hesitated to tell him that he was a failure. They never hesitated to show him either. His parents used whatever they could find to whip success into him. Belts, shoes, cables, branches. Tooru had really been hit with it all and by the time he was twelve he decided that he wanted to become a prodigy. So, he did. He became the envy of everybody he met; got straight A’s and of course got the fuck out of that toxic environment.

 

Tooru would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of himself and everything’s he’s accomplished so far. It wasn’t easy getting into the _almost_ Ivy League school he was at and staying there was even harder. Hell, it was much harder than he anticipated. Keeping his grades and social life together in high school was tedious but it was a fucking joke compared to college. Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept for more than three hours. And to think he’s still getting shit for majoring in musical theater from both his parents and his friends. Not that he talks to his parents that much. They haven’t been very keen on calling him since he came out as pansexual about three months ago. That made things really awkward....and every conversation a pain in the ass. When he didn’t have the energy for their emotionally taxing calls he’d say he was busy...even if he wasn’t. Even if he was sleeping with someone random from one of his classes or getting wasted with Kotaru and Tetsuro.

 

So of course he would decline his mom’s call right now. He was too “busy” buzzed off his ass at Iwa-chan’s apartment. It wasn’t a party per say. Or at least, it wasn’t supposed to be. His old clique had just organized to hang out at Iwa-chan’s place just like old times. And it almost was just like old times, except there was a lot more booze and a lot more antics. Tooru had to admit, he really loved how his friends never seemed to actually grow up no matter how successful they became.

 

“Hey, Tooru! Stop brooding over there and come play pool with us,” Issei grinned, waving him over to the pool table.

 

“I’m not brooding,” Tooru yelped.

 

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up! I just bet this idiot a twenty that he doesn’t remember how to play properly!” Takahiro interrupted, beckoning him over.

 

“Is that so? Well, I’ll bet a _fifty_ that I can beat both of your sorry asses!”

 

Takahiro and Issei gasped in unison.

 

“Oh it’s _on_!” They declared, pointing at Tooru.

 

Takahiro Hanamaki and Issei Matsukawa were two seemingly quiet guys who weren’t actually quiet at all. Tooru had met them when he joined the volleyball club with Iwa-chan and the three of them immediately bonded over memes. Even though the two seemed to like hanging out with Iwa-chan and Tooru afterschool, at practice and on weekends they would usually disappear for most of the school day. Tooru always suspected they were hooking up in various utility closets and storage rooms (Iwa said it was none of his business) and sure enough they were actually friends with benefits. After graduation it developed into something more...or at least Tooru thinks so. He can’t really tell with those two. But, they do hold hands a lot and go on dates?? Or they could just be two guys hanging out and casually fucking each other? Either way, they were cute together. Oh yeah and they both really sucked at pool.

 

“Do you really have money to just throw around like that, Tooru?” Akira asked, taking a slow sip from his solo cup.

 

“Of course I do. Cool and attractive college guys like me have nothing but money to throw around. Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll be drowning in cash too after you graduate~”

 

“And here I thought the only thing you were drowning in was all those cup noodles you eat.” Issei sneered.

 

“Hey Issei,” Hanamaki paused with fake seriousness. “He eats lots of cheap Chinese takeout too.”

 

“It’s a shame you’re going to lose that fifty tonight,” Issei looked over at Tooru with fake sympathy.

 

“We’re practically robbing a poor man.” Hanamaki barely whispered.

 

Tooru let out an over dramatic gasp. Akira chuckled.

 

“Iwa-chan the kids are bullying me!” Tooru cried out.

 

“It’s not bullying if they’re just stating facts, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi replied with disinterest.

 

“You’re just going to take their side!?”

 

“Akira, don’t be like Tooru when you get outta Seijou.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Akira replied automatically, his face as neutral as ever.

 

Issei and Hanamaki started to chuckle.

 

“Akira you’re so mean.” Tooru whined.

 

Akira simply side eyed Tooru before motioning to his cup and heading into the kitchen.

 

“You guys really never change,” Tooru said nostalgically as he picked up a pool stick.

 

 

 

Two hours had passed and Tooru was still only buzzed. He was pacing himself in the hopes that the squad would go out clubbing later. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to care about that. Everyone excluding Hajime and himself were drunk off their asses. Issei and Hanamaki were so up on each other that they were nearly fucking on the pool table, Akira was sobbing uncontrollably over volleyballs, and Tooru....had lost fifty dollars. He had no idea what the hell he was going to eat now.

“Well, if you can’t beat em, join em.” Tooru muttered to himself as he grabbed another beer.

 

“How long do you think we have until they break something?” Iwa-chan sighed.

 

Tooru chuckled at his exasperation. There was no need to answer, both boys knew in about twenty minutes something would be broken. Hell, they’d be scared if nothing was.

 

“Maybe we should get out of here before they do.” Tooru said plainly, his last attempt to go out and party.

 

“If by get out you mean go to the balcony then yes, we should.” Hajime replied firmly.

 

Tooru whined but followed his best friend outside anyway. Hajime’s balcony was no top notch exclusive club, but the view was beautiful.

 

The city lights sparkled and Tooru couldn’t help but smile at the celebrities talking and laughing on the billboards. It reminded him of how when he was a kid, he would point at them and tell his older sister “one day my face is gonna be there!” She always joked that no one would want to see his stupid runny nose face. He knows she believes in him though.

 

“You look really happy for someone who lost fifty bucks.”

 

“I’m over that, Iwa-chan. Besides, how can I not be happy while looking at this view?”

 

Hajime wanted to point out that Tooru would not be over losing that money when he gets hungry in a few hours but decided against it. As much as a pain in the ass Shittykawa was, Hajime really did care about him.

 

Hajime took a long sip of his drink and leaned over the balcony with Tooru.

 

“So, how’re things going?”

 

“Are you trying to hit on me?” Tooru giggled.

 

Hajime hit him and the boy yelped, “Iwa-chan I could have died!”

 

“I’m trying to _talk_ to you, Shittykawa.”

 

“Well,” Tooru sighed. “Things are fine.”

 

Hajime rolled his eyes. He’s known Tooru since they were kids. And he knows for a fact that if Tooru sighs before saying something, it’s probably a lie. Scratch that, it’s most definitely a lie.

 

“Are you going to tell me the truth?”

 

“I did....”

 

Hajime just squinted at Tooru. The boy gulped.

 

“....not...”

 

Hajime nodded.

 

“Well, I pissed off Shrimpy awhile ago and he’s still...quite mad at me.”

“Oh... You’ve got boyfriend issues.” Hajime nodded.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Tooru yelped.

 

Hajime just giggled in response.

 

“Anyway, what did you do to piss him off?”

 

“Well, he asked me to tell him about what high school was like for me...and I did. Now he hates me.”

 

“That doesn’t sound right.” Hajime replied, looking down at the city.

 

“That’s what happened.”

 

Hajime knew Tooru in high school, obviously. In fact, saying that he just knew Tooru would be an understatement. He knew nearly everything about his best friend. He knew what a fucking hard time Tooru’s parents gave him, and how Tooru would use every distraction he could find to avoid dealing with his feelings. He knew how Tooru was king of all that teen angst bullshit and most of all, he knew his best friend would never share all of that bullshit with someone he didn’t feel comfortable with.

 

So, he didn’t know that much about Tooru’s roommate, sure. But he did know that Tooru’s story isn’t exactly something to get pissed at. There has got to be something that Tooru isn’t telling him, or something that Tooru didn’t tell his boyfriend, at the very least.

 

“What did you tell him about specifically?”

 

“My relationship with his best friend,” Tooru cleared his throat. “Tobio.”

 

“Christ. What’d you say?” Hajime rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

 

“I said....what happened.”

 

“That’s it, really? Just facts about what happened. No opinions?”

 

“Well....” Tooru trailed off.

 

“Tooru, are you still being a dick about this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Hajime let out an exasperated sigh. “Do you still not feel bad about screwing that kid over?”

 

“I...”

 

“You don’t. Seriously, you have to recognize now that what you did was beyond fucked up. You used that kid to deal with all of your personal teen angst bullshit. I mean, you realize that now, right? That you were just taking things out on him.”

 

Tooru fell silent. He didn’t know what to say.

“You’re quiet because you know I’m right. Can you just put down your pride and admit you were wrong about this? I literally don’t even understand why you’re so opposed to-”

 

There was a sudden crash from inside the house.

Both boys turned their heads to look inside the apartment. They exchanged a look, awaiting some kind of explanation.

 

“Uhh hey Hajime, we broke your pool table!” Issei confessed.

 

“Mother.... **FUCKERS** ” Hajime yelled before storming back inside.

 

Tooru couldn’t help but smile as Iwa-chan angrily trotted off. His friends were _so_ dead. He shoved his hands into his pocket and just stood listening to Iwa-chan go off for about five minutes. The cheesy, nostalgic smile stayed on his face. At least until his best friend’s words snuck back into his head.

 

“ _I literally don’t even understand why you’re so opposed to-”_

 

_Changing._

 

That’s definitely what Iwa-chan was going to say next. Because, that asshole is always right...and what Tooru’s most afraid of _is_ changing.

 

That’s why he can’t apologize for screwing Tobio over. He’s just that kind of person. And he made himself that kind of person. He can’t just....undo all that work.

 

Or could he?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry crisis and a happy new fear!  
> This took forever to upload and I'm sorry but hopefully it's a least a little enjoyable!(*/ω＼*)
> 
> I wish all of yall the best in 2018 ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chillin in their dorm..5 ft apart cuz theyre NOT crushing on each other or anything god thatd be so weird and crazy right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

Shouyo sighed as he jammed his key into the door. His eyes scanned the place for any signs of Tooru and once he noticed the coast was clear, he walked inside. He headed straight for the bedroom and dived into his bed. His eyes scanned the room one more time and he curiously peered down at the plethora of untouched papers on Tooru's desk. His eyes rolled involuntarily. Tooru and him were still avoiding each other like the black plague and honestly Shouyo had to admit it had been pretty easy. Both boys move around too much to ever be home for more than twenty minutes and they were on completely different class schedules. Not that Shouyo goes to class that much anyway. Every so often the two boys would cross paths on campus, usually when Shouyo was heading to the library with Kozume and Tooru was leaving the gym with his friends. Tooru never spoke to him and didn't bother making direct eye contact. But every single time he turned his back, Shouyo could feel the other boy's eyes staring a hole into the back of his skull.

It gave him a shit ton of anxiety and made Kozume especially suspicious. His friend had said time after time, “It looks like he wants to say something. It looks like you want to say something too.” Shouyo always brushed it off as best he could. Truth be told he didn't know what to say and he was beginning to think that avoiding Tooru was stupid. After all, what the hell were they even fighting over?

Highschool drama? _Highschool drama that Shouyo wasn't even apart of._ Highschool drama that Tobio was already over. Shouyo knew that everyone was the fucking worst in highschool. Being the worst was like a right of passage. Besides they're all more or less adults now so what did it matter. Still, he was pissed that Tooru just showed up and started making Tobio so uncomfortable. Shouyo rolled over onto his back and stretched. At the end of the day he was being difficult because of how much he cared about his best friend. Having Tooru suddenly enter his life again was clearly emotionally exhausting for Tobio. Sure, he was dealing with it much better now but....

Shouyo's mind went blank for a second and sure enough he had lost his train of thought. Until he was abruptly hit with a completely different one.

He had a _woah_ feeling on the night of that Halloween party when he almost slept with Tooru. He hadn't experienced that feeling in such a long time. He got caught up in it...and got worried and he's still worried but...Was he really laying down here trying to find a reason to forgive Tooru so he could have that _woah_ feeling again?

 

“No, no, no, no.”He babbled to himself.

 

He was just trying to fix his awkward living arrangement and deal with things like an adult. That was it. That was what he kept repeating to himself but his red cheeks said otherwise. He really missed the short time he spent together with Tooru...and that _woah_ feeling was definitely included. It was what he missed most and it only lasted a split second...Shouyo's mind went blank again. His face flushed and he bounced up and down involuntarily. The fit he was currently having happened frequently whenever he started thinking about too much at once. Kozume called it 'overheating' but Tobio called it 'being too stupid to think'. In the current moment Shouyo really couldn't tell if the former or the latter was more appropriate. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He let his eyes close and felt oddly at peace as he focused on just his breathing. Before Shouyo knew it, he was asleep and lightly snoring. The last thing he heard was the light wind blowing outside and his own soft exhales.

 

 

The door clicked open but Shouyo didn't hear it. Tooru had walked into their shared bedroom and examined the scene. His bedroom was looking much more beautiful than he anticipated it ever would. A warm ray of sunshine emitting from the slightly ajar window lightly dressed the room, making the stack of papers of Tooru's desk suit a much softer aesthetic. The warm natural lighting was even making the nerdy posters look better. On several occasions Tooru had thought about how much he'd like to take them down but right now he didn't mind having the original Pokemon trio on his wall. Even Shouyo's desk looked peculiarly charming, the sunshine reflecting off of his model plane and creating a tiny rainbow on its transparent surface. Tooru took a picture of the scene and squinted at the product. The image was so perfect it didn't need any filter but when he zoomed in a bit, he noticed a tuff of orange hair on the top bunk. The brunette slowly took a few steps forward, no longer lingering at the threshold of the door. He curiously peered at his room mate in the top bunk and suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. Shouyo looked ethereal. The boy was sprawled out on his back with one of his hands resting on his chest and the other dangling over the side of the bed. His tangerine hair looked airy and golden, messily plastered across his forehead. And then there was his soft porcelain skin, free of flaws. It was greatly overwhelming. Ever so slowly, Tooru was beginning to believe that it was Shouyo's radiant presence that was responsible for making their room so beautiful. Tooru was living with a solar deity and he was a mere mortal, completely willing to burn himself for paradise.

When Shouyo rolled over, turning his back to Tooru, the brunette was faced with his harsh reality. He didn't do well with beautiful things much less other beautiful people. He was a selfish, manipulative, evil person and there were hundreds of people who could attest to that. Tobio being one of them. The man took a few steps back, grabbing his laptop from his desk, and heading towards the door. He lingered at the threshold for a few seconds, basking in the peacefulness of his bedroom. Then he left, closing the door behind him. He didn't intend to dawdle in the living room, but he did end up spending a few minutes there. Tooru sat on the couch and just stared into space. Part of him was trying to recover from the warm and fuzzy feeling that seeing Shouyo just gave him. But another part of him was trying to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible. It made him feel vulnerable but it also made him feel like he could do anything he wanted to. Maybe that was why he decided to hang around and apologize to Shouyo. Getting better suddenly felt much more possible although his new feelings still didn't make it any easier.

Tooru did his best to keep himself busy while he waited for Shouyo to wake up. He did some homework and watched a few YouTube videos. He really didn't expect the shrimp to sleep for so long, but he had already decided to apologize so leaving now wasn't an option. He paced the living room area and awkwardly played with his hands.

 

\---

 

Shouyo jolted awake and scrambled to find his phone. After noticing it on the floor (and diving for it) the boy was surprised to realize that he had slept for five hours. More importantly, he had a study session with Hitoka planned and he was now forty five minutes late. He packed his backpack as quickly as he could and dashed to leave. He was about half way through the living room when he realized that he really had to pee. Shouyo swore one more time as he rushed to the bathroom. He was about to turn the door handle when Tooru stepped out.

Shouyo yelped and took a few steps back.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Tooru held back a chuckle.

 

“You snuck into my apartment like a ninja and popped out of the bathroom like something out of a horror movie and _didn't_ expect me to be scared?”

 

“I certainly missed your wild exaggerations, Chibi-chan.” Tooru giggled.

 

“Shut up, you tryant king.” Shouyo blushed.

 

“Sorry, sorry. But you know it is _our_ apartment and not just yours.”

 

“I know.” Shouyo mumbled.

 

Tooru nodded at him. God, this was so awkward.

 

“A-anyway, I'm gonna just uh...go in here now. Bye.” Shouyo slid into the bathroom, leaving his roommate alone in the hallway.

 

“Okay. I'll wait on the couch...” Tooru said from the other side of the door.

 

“For what?”

 

“I want to talk to you... Sorry I forgot to mention it when you were accusing me of breaking and entering.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Shouyo laughed nervously.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

After Shouyo (very awkardly) came out of the bathroom, both boys stood around in the living room. Neither one felt comfortable being the only one seated and so they decided to stand parallel each other instead. Their eyes followed each other's, each pair looking for answers or any hint of emotion. Tooru clearly had a lot to say and Shouyo was wishing that the silence would disappear already.

 

 

“You were right.” Tooru blurted out almost as if on cue.

 

“What?”

 

 

“I was being a dick to Tobio and I'm,” Tooru choked up. He could feel his mouth getting dry and maintaining eye contact with Shouyo had become increasingly difficult.

 

“Tooru...”

 

Shouyo wanted to reach out to him but he's not sure if he should. His roommate was wearing a pained expression and desperately looking at him for help but... Shouyo gulped. He didn't feel like this was a pain he could heal.

 

Yet Tooru's eyes kept begging for help as both boys tried to find the best way to continue the conversation.

 

“I'm sorry.” Tooru mumbled barely audibly.

 

“It's okay,” Shouyo interjected, swinging his hand back and forth. “Really, it wasn't my place to call you out and I was being immature by avoiding you. Especially after you opened up to me like you-”

 

“No.” Tooru interrupted.

 

“No?” Shouyo repeated, a little annoyed.

 

“You were right to call me out. I wish,” Tooru paused again and his eyes shift, focusing on the wall to his left. “I wish someone had called me out sooner.”

 

_Or maybe I just wish I had listened when other people did._ He thinks to himself but doesn't say aloud. Time after time his best friend had told him to get over himself, to think about how his actions affect other people, to try to be sincerely empathetic or at least sympathetic and he had ignored it. He ignored every scolding, every attempt to help, everything. He wanted to punch himself.

 

“Tooru.” Shouyo called out, bringing the boy back to reality.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I can tell this is really bothering you and probably has been for some time but I want you to know that I,” Shouyo cleared his throat and tried to pretend he wasn't nervous. He did a really bad job and Tooru noticed he was struggling to speak. “I get it and I uhm...”

 

“You don't have to force yourself to forgive me right now. Just know that I'm sorry, okay?”

 

“Don't interrupt me! I _do_ forgive you, okay. Don't doubt that!”

 

“S-sorry.” Tooru stammered sheepishly.

 

“Ignoring you has been really hard and annoying for me and it's about time I come out and say that I-” Shouyo paused.

 

Tooru's eyes widened. Shouyo took a deep breath. He had no idea what he was going to say next. Holy shit he didn't know where he was going with this. There was no way he could tell Tooru about the feeling he got when he was so close to him before. And there was no way he could confess how much he missed him. That would be way too much way too soon. God, he could feel himself shaking.

 

“I-I'm really happy you came to your senses.” Shouyo finally finished.

 

“Oh.” Tooru tried in vain to not sound disappointed. The brunette reminded himself that it would be selfish to expect any other confession.

 

“Yeah.” Shouyo was blushing immensely and looking down at the floor.

 

Tooru couldn't help but smile fondly at the boy across from him. Before he knew it he was closing the space between them and he had to stop himself from outright hugging Shouyo or kissing him or doing anything else he had definitely thought of and dreamed of doing.

 

“Shouyo,” Tooru called out, resting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. He patiently waited for his roommate to look up at him.

 

“Y-yeah?” Shouyo stammered, staring into Tooru's brown eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Tooru smiled.

 

“You're welcome,” Shouyo replied too quickly, slipping away from Tooru's grasp. “Now I uhm...I really have to go so I'll see you later...bro!”

 

Tooru watched quietly as his flustered room-mate hurried out the door. He felt himself smiling like an idiot but didn't bother to stop.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so firstly this chapter took way too long 2 come out and secondly i finished highschool so congrats to me lmao  
> but seriously tho is this the oihina redemption yalls wanted?? it gets better i swear and thanks for continuing to read my stuff and stupid notes ^^;


End file.
